no estas solo,estoy contigo
by tutuu
Summary: El queria Estar Al lado de Aquel italiano de ojos verdes, Que Notara Que No estaba solo, El Lo acompañaba, YAOI 1859 Y 8059
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Era una noche oscura, la luna y las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor en el oscuro cielo nocturno que cubría toda la ciudad.

Un joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba en la azotea de su escuela, tenia los ojos cerrados, así que no se podían ver el color de estos, inconscientemente y como de costumbre llevo su mano a uno delos bolsillos de su pantalones y saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y después saco un encendedor, coloco el cigarrillo entre sus labios y con cuidado encendió el encendedor paraqué no s apagara, lo acerco al cigarrillo y lo encendió, después volvió a colocar el encendedor en su bolsillos, abrió sus ojos al dar la primera calada de humo, dejando ver el color de ellos… verdes, sin duda un par de joyas.

Pero ese joven era observado desde otro extremo de la azotea por un par de ojos azules, que no perdían detalle alguno de sus movimientos, mentiría si digiera que no le gustaba aquella escena, aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, le gustaba ver a aquel herbívoro como el lo llamaba, ya que se veía lindo bajo el cielo nocturno y el resplandor de la lunar y las estrellas.

- Después de todo los herbívoros no son tan inútiles como pensaba-

Y sin darse cuenta el cielos se había torneado oscuro, ya que la luna era cubierta por las nubes, nublando el cielo y oscureciendo la noche, fue entonces que una gota de lluvia golpeo al peliplateado en la cabeza, ocasionando que dirigiera su vista al cielo y de inmediato comenzó a llover.

Hibari, el líder del comité disciplinario de la secundaria se resguardo enseguida colocándose en la puerta que daba el acceso a la azotea para cubrirse de la lluvia que había comenzado, y que sin duda le seguiría una tormenta.

-hmp, que ironía, se supone que hoy debería estar celebrando- comenzó a decir el peliplateado para si mismo- sin embargo, no le veo el motivo a hacerlo – después de esto bajo la mirada dejándose empapar por completo, sin hacer nada para evitarlo, no le importaba.

- será mejor que entres herbívoro- le dijo Hibari, el italiano no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que no se había percatado de su presencia

- por que, por que debería de hacerlo ! – le contesto mientras lo volteaba ver con una mirada desafiante

- por que si no enfermaras- le contesto de forma cortante

- y?

- no creo que le sirvas de algo a tu adorado decimo si enfermas- le digo mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado, al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Hibari se dio cuenta de que este tenia razón- ven sígueme- el de ojos verde izo caso y ataco la orden de este y lo siguió por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al un salón en especial, para ser mas específicos, a la oficina de Hibari- entra- y sin mas ambos entraron en aquel salón.

- por que me ayudas- pregunto el de ojos verdes con la mirada baja y un tono de voz apenas audible

- por que somos parte de la misma familia- a gokudera le sorprendió el hecho de que Hibari aceptara que formaba parte de la familia Vongola – además, siendo el líder del comité disciplinario, debo de cuidar de los estudiantes, y tu eres el estudiante con mejor nivel académico de esta escuela, no solo debo de cuidar la disciplina y que no rompan las reglas.

-gracias- dijo muy quedamente el italiano, - parece que la tormenta no parara pronto- dijo mirando distraídamente por la ventana

-eso parece, es extraño hoy es 9 de septiembre, no estamos en época de lluvia- ante este comentario el italiano volvió a bajar la mirada y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, hasta llegar al fin de su rostro y cayendo al suelo para finalizar, - que sucede herbívoro- ya que aunque no estuviera viendo el rostro de este se dio cuenta de la lagrima que había caído al piso

-….- el italiano se limito a contestar, y solo apretó sus puños mientras otras lagrimas amenazaban con salir- es esta fecha- el japonés arqueo una ceja, no entendía nada , que tenia que ver ese día con el estado de animo de aquel herbívoro- hoy se cumple un año mas de la muerte de mi madre- y fue en ese momento que mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y a correr por sus mejillas, el japonés no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no quería ver al italiano llorar, el era de carácter fuerte y fiero, no se dejaba intimidar y jamás había demostrado miedo o tristeza en su rostro, pero ahora era completamente distinto, simplemente … no era el.

En un acto rápido, lo tomo del brazo y lo giro, para después abrazarlo, aun que el peliplateado se sorprendió gokudera no se negó al gesto y correspondió el gesto, llorando y descargando toda su tristeza en el pecho de Hibari, era reconfortante tener ese par de brazos abrazándolo y consolado, aunque no digiera nada, las palabras sobraban.

Hibari comenzó a sentir como las lagrimas del italiano salían y se quedaban en su pecho mojando su camisa, pero no le importo, así como tampoco le importo mojarse el por completo ya que el italiano seguía empapado.

Dejo que llorara en su pecho, que toda esa tristeza desapareciera del interior del italiano, por que al el también le dolía, le dolía el haber perdido a su madre, pero también le dolía el ver al guardián de la tormenta en ese estado…. Quería acompañarlo en su dolor, pero mas que nada, quería que se diera cuenta que no estaba solo…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que dejo de llorar, ni tampoco cuanto llevaba aferrado al cuerpo de Hibari, tampoco supo por que no se había apartado de el, lo único que sabia es que se sentía bien estar rodeado por los brazos del joven de cabellos azabache, le daban un sentimiento de protección, el suponía que por que sabia que era fuerte, y que estando junto a el nada le pasaría, entonces… por que le agradaba que lo estuviera abrazando, por que al estar rodeado por esos brazos sentía algo en su pecho, por que le daba una sensación extraña en su estomago, no era como cuando veía a su hermana, si no que esta era una sensación agradable,….¿¡que era lo que le pasaba!

-será mejor que te cambies- dijo de manera cortante el azabache mientras se separaba lentamente del peli plateado,

-pero no traigo mas ropa, será mejor que me valla a mi casa y me cambie ahí- dijo el peli plateado limpiándose los rastros de lagrimas que habían quedado en su rostro, mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta y cuando tuvo una mano en la manija…

-no- fue la única respuesta del guardián de la nube, fue entonces que el peli plateado se detuvo en su lugar- la lluvia esta muy fuerte, y la tormenta no tardara en comenzar, además no creo que puedas llegar en tu estado a tu casa- dijo contestando a la pregunta no formulada por el guardián de la tormenta.

- y que propones que agá? Que me quede aquí asta mañana!- el italiano parecía haberse recuperado de su momento de debilidad, volvía a ser el mismo de antes, aun que en sus ojos aun se podía notar un rastro de tristeza, lentamente se acerco al italiano y se quito su chaqueta, entregándosela

-ten ve a cambiarte el baño es la puerta del fondo a la derecha- después de esto le presto un pantalón y una camisa suya,

-…..- no savia que decir, simplemente no pensaba que Hibari fuera así- gracias, y tu no vas a cambiarte, también estas empapado- pregunto apenado el de ojos verdes

-hmp, iré por otro cambio de ropa- contesto de forma cortante

-mmm esta bien, bueno me iré a cambiar- después se dirigió a donde Hibari le había indicado y se introdujo en el baño después de serrar la puerta.

Después de esto Hibari salió de su oficina, minutos después Gokudera salió del baño, la ropa del guardián de la nube le quedaba un poco grande pero no tanto, lo que si puso notar es que toda su ropa estaba impregnada del olor de Hibari, lo cual no le molesto, al contrario le gustaba la loción del guardián de la nube, después miro la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Hibari había llevado un par de ponchos para pasar la noche en la escuela, ya que como había dicho Hibari, la tormenta ya había comenzado, se detuvo en la ventana viendo las gotas de la lluvia caer, los rayos iluminando el cielo de ves en cuando, el ruido de los truenos que rompían el rítmico sonido de las gotas al caer, y a las nubes que cubren el cielo.

Entonces cuando estaba ay mirando la lluvia recordó un poema que había leído hace tiempo en libros, y sin saber por que comenzó a decirlo

_Duele amar,  
cuando no eres correspondido,  
cuando todas las cosas,  
se quedan en el olvido._

Después de decir esta estrofa vio el reflejo de otra persona en el cristal de la ventana, se volteo para comprobar que esa persona era Hibari, el cual ya venia con nuevo cambio de ropa

-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí- pregunto el italiano un poco sonrojado

- lo suficiente como para saber, que no solo por esta fecha estas así- contesto de manera cortante y un poco ¿¡celoso!

- mi vida no es de tu incumbencia- contesto enojado, y aunque no lo admitiera avergonzado

-hmp no estoy diciendo que lo sea, por que debería de importarme la vida de alguien como tu herbívoro- dijo esto mientras volteaba hacia la ventana

- lo siento- dijo el peli plateado bajando la mirada así como su tono de voz captando la atención del pelinegro- es decir tu me estas ayudando, seria justo que supieras el motivo del por que estoy así-

- no estas obligado a decírmelo si no quieres, además como ya lo dije antes, ambos pertenecemos a la familia Vongola, y el echo de que la mayoría del tiempo busque un protesto para golpearlos no quiere decir que te dejare a tu suerte en ese estado, después de todo soy el guardián de la nube- dijo el pelinegro mostrando su anillo Vongola de la nube.

-si lo eres, alguien que no esta atado a nada y va de un lugar a otro, pero que cuando se le necesita… siempre esta ahí- después de esto dirigió su mirada a la ventana- todos somos guardianes de un anillo, y depende de nuestra personalidad, tenemos un anillo que proteger no?- dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en el cristal de la ventana

-si, eso digo el bebe- contesto mientras no perdía detalle alguno delo que hacia o decía el albino-

-pues creo que se equivocaron con el- dijo casi en un susurro- no creo que el merezca su atributo- después de esto una lagrima aventurera salió de sus ojos, deslizándose por su frio rostro en esos momentos.

- será mejor que nos acomodemos para dormir- no era que no quisiera saber quien era esa otra persona por la que Hayato estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, es solo que pensó que no seria bueno hacerlo hablar de ello si tanto daño le había echo, así que decidió actuar como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- si-

-hay dos sofás, cada uno dormirá en uno, también hay dos cobijas cada uno tomara una de acuerdo!- pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja y dirigía su mirada al italiano

-si mmm bueno… es que, nada olvídalo- dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar una de las mantas

-que sucede, vamos dime- contesto con su clásico tono de voz autoritario

-es que pensé que los sofás son algo cortos y que no dormiremos ajusto, as si que por que no ponemos una de las colchas sobre el suelo y con la otro nos cubrimos… ambos, pero- estaba algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir, mas que nada por que cuando esa idea surco su mente nunca pensó que como consecuencia tendría que dormir cerca de Hibari, no es que no le agradara la idea, el problema era eso, que no le desagradaba nada la idea de dormir junto a Hibari, incluso se podía decir que le agradaba la idea

- mmmm me parece buena idea-

-que!- pregunto sorprendido el albino, es que nunca llego pensar que Hibari aceptara

-vamos, tengo sueño- dijo ignorando la pregunta antes formulada por el italiano, mientras ponía una de las mantas en el piso y se acostaba, para después cubrirse con la otra dándole la espalda a gokudera- no piensas dormir herbívoro

-amm si ya voy,- rápidamente se quito los zapatos y se metió bajo la colcha, dándole la espalda a Hibari – buenas noches- pero no recibió respuesta alguna- gracias… Kyoya- después de esto volvió a ver la lluvia caer por la ventana

Hibari se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Hayato, para ser sinceros, le agrado como se escucho, entonces escucho a Gokudera sollozar nuevamente, sin embargo pensó que era mejor escuchar en ves de interrumpirlo

_Duele amar,  
a la persona equivocada,  
de la que siempre te dijo,  
que mucho te amaba._

-Pero en verdad eres la persona equivocada?, en verdad me equivoque al enamorarme de ti? Cuantas veces me dijiste que me ambas? Acaso eso también fue mentira? Me equivoque al creer que en verdad me amabas?- Hibari no soportaba la intriga de saber quien era esa persona por la que Hayato se encontraba así, quería saber fue el maldito que se atrevió a hacerle daño y hacerlo pagar. Después no se escucho ningún ruido, después de llorar en silencio Gokudera se había quedado profundamente dormido, pero cierto chico que estaba acostado a su lado no, con cautela se dio la vuelta y miro la espalda del albino, comenzó a tocar su cabellos, a acariciarlo, no sabia la razón del por que lo hacia, solo sabia que quería hacerlo, entonces sintió como el chico se movió un poco, y después se dio la vuelta a un dormido dándole la cara a Hibari, Hibari no izo nada, comenzó a contemplar su rostro, y entonces una mano aventurera de este quiso conocer el rostro del chico, y así fue, comenzó por acariciar su cabello, después bajo a su frente para después detenerse en su mejilla.

-tsk maldito idiota- el de ojos verdes comenzó a hablar dormido captando la atención de Hibari,- te amo…- Hibari no supo por que, pero no le agrado que Hayato estuviera enamorado de alguien mas, fue entonces que el albino se acerco al cuerpo de Hibari en busca de calor y se aferro al pecho de este, Hibari simplemente lo abrazo con uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura ajena y lo atrajo mas a el, definitivamente le agradaba la compañía de aquel herbívoro

Fue entonces que Hibari se dio cuenta que el ya había escuchado ese poema antes, y fue entonces que recordó el final, y lo dijo en un susurro que nadie escucho jamás.

_Duele amar,  
sin ser amado,  
pero duele más,  
estar equivocado._

Por eso,  
y por muchas cosas más,  
verdad que duele amar...

Después de decir estas líneas se entrego a Morfeo para disfrutar del sueño, y anqué jamás lo admitiera… de estar al lado de Hayato.

**Bn les gusto?**

**Aganme saber su opinión porfa para saber que vale la pena que este subiendo la historia u.u**

**Bye besos ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando la ciudad, ahuyentando las nubes de tormenta de la noche anterior, y llevando a todos a un nuevo día.

Los rayos del sol se introdujeron en uno de los tantos salones de la secundaria de namimori, continuaron su travesía asta toparse con un chico de cabellos negros, habiendo tantos chicos con el cabello negro en el mundo, tuvieron que despertarlo a el.

-Tks, como pude olvidar cerrar las ventanas, estúpido sol, lo morderé asta la muerte- después con cierta pesadez fue abriendo sus ojos, encandilándose al principio por los rayos que comenzaban a colarse desde las montañas donde apenas comenzaba a salir el sol

-mmm- fue el único sonido emitido por el pelinegro al notar que cierto chico se mirada esmeralda se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente junto a el, ¡por no decir, aferrado a el! (que envidia, quisiera estar en su lugar xDD),pero esto no le incomodo en lo absoluto, fue entonces que se percato de donde tenia posada una de sus manos, se sonrojo cuando noto que su mano derecha estaba sobre la cintura del albino, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza se levanto del tendido improvisado que habían echo la noche anterior y se acerco a la ventana.- menos mal que es fin de semana- dijo el chico en voz baja cuidando no despertar a su acompañante, y sin pensarlo dos veces y con paso firme salió de la habitación/salón/oficina (como quieran llamarle) dejando a un aun dormido Hayato en el piso, envuelto tapado hasta el cuello.

Por las calles de namimori…

Un chico de cabellos negros y tez morena caminaba rumbo a la escuela con uniforme deportivo y un bat en la mano

-me pregunto como estará- se decía a si mismo el chico mientras seguía caminando- ayer no parecía haber tomado bien la noticia después de que se lo dije, abre echo mal en terminar con todo!, pero si yo ya no siento amor por el, creo que nuca lo sentí, solo fue algo pasajero, pero… el si se lo abra tomado enserio?- después de decir esto volteo al cielo, a un era temprano, no había terminado de salir el sol por completo a un,- una practica por la mañana siempre me anima, será mejor que me apresure, mientras mas juegue mejor me sentiré-

-mmm- un chico de cabellos plateados comenzaba a despertarse de su profundo sueño- donde estoy- decía mirando a su alrededor-mmm la oficina de Hibari!- decía sorprendido/asustado/emocionado/confundido- pero que ago. yo aquí,- fue entonces que lo recordó, recordó la tarde de ayer, el sonido del timbre de salida, a el tomándolo del brazo y diciéndole "necesito hablar", recuerdo haber acudido al lugar acordado lleno de ansias de saber que era lo que su pareja tenia qe decirle, recordó haber llegado y encontrarlo ay parado junto a un árbol

Flash's back

-Gokudera, no crees que ya deberíamos de ir un paso mas adelante- le pregunto el moreno mientras lo miraba fijamente, no era como las miradas que siempre le dedicaba llenas de amor y cariño, esta era una mirada distinta.

- a que te refieres- pregunto el albino

-es decir llevamos cerca de un mes saliendo, no crees que ya deberíamos bueno tu sabes, es decir los dos somos hombre no corremos ningún riesgo- le dijo de manera cortante

-no, no aun, no me siento preparado para llegar a eso , al menos no aun,- dijo mirando el suelo

-lo siento Gokudera, ya tuve mucho de tu amor pero- el albino estaba frio, no sabia que hacer, y no quería que lo terminara, no el lo amaba y mucho, sol que no se sentía preparado para llegar a eso, no estaba listo para entregarse físicamente a Yamamoto- no es suficiente- le dijo el- necesito mas- y sin decir otra palabra se marcho dejando al italiano al borde del llanto.

Detrás de tus ojos había una mascara,  
Detrás de tu espalda un puñal,  
Te entregue mi amor, mi afecto, mi mundo entero, pero lo rechazaste,  
"No es suficiente" dijiste "Necesito mas

Fin del flash back

Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos

-por que, yo en verdad te amaba… no TE AMO – en ese momento pareciera que el llanto tenia la batalla ganada, pero antes de que pudieran ir a explorar y surcar el rostro del albino otro recuerdo le vino a la mente, … Hibari

Flas's back

- será mejor que entres herbívoro-

- por que, por que debería de hacerlo ! –

- por que si no enfermaras-

- por que me ayudas-

- por que somos parte de la misma familia, además, siendo el líder del comité disciplinario, debo de cuidar de los estudiantes, y tu eres el estudiante con mejor nivel académico de esta escuela, no solo debo de cuidar la disciplina y que no rompan las reglas.

-hoy se cumple un año más de la muerte de mi madre-

En un acto rápido, lo tomo del brazo y lo giro, para después abrazarlo, aun que el peli plateado se sorprendió, Gokudera no se negó al gesto y correspondió el gesto, llorando y descargando toda su tristeza en el pecho de Hibari, era reconfortante tener ese par de brazos abrazándolo y consolado, aunque no digiera nada, las palabras sobraban.

-será mejor que te cambies- dijo de manera cortante el azabache mientras se separaba lentamente del peli plateado,

-pero no traigo mas ropa, será mejor que me valla a mi casa y me cambie ahí- dijo el peli plateado limpiándose los rastros de lagrimas que habían quedado en su rostro, mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta y cuando tuvo una mano en la manija…

-no-

(no pondré todos los momentos por que como ya saben son muchos así que no mas pondré estos xDD)

Fin de los flash's back

Fue entonces que recordó que el día anterior, aun que le hubiesen roto el corazón, no había estado solo, Hibari estuvo con el.

Decidió que no solucionaría nada poniéndose a llorar como una colegiada a la cual acaban de cortar, no el no lloraría mas por el, no mas…

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de 3 cosas en especial

1.- Hibari ya no estaba, era de esperar, pero a un asi no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco al notar que este se hubiera ido sin siquiera esperar a que despertara.

2.-ya era un nuevo día, y por lo que el reloj indicaba, eran las 9:00 am., por suerte era sábado

3.- por ultimo noto que Hibari avía dejado su ropa sobre el sofá, lo cual levanto sus ánimos consideradamente.

Sin mas que pensar, se levanto y tomo su ropa para después encaminar al baño y cambiarse, se puso su pantalón y su playera tinta de manga corta (la que traía la noche anterior xDD), pero se dio cuenta que su chaqueta no esta, entonces una nota callo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón captando su atención,

"_aquí te dejo tu ropa, ya esta seca, nada mas falto tu chaqueta la cual seguía mojada, luego te la entregare_

_Hibari Kyoya"_

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, después de todo, Hibari no se había olvidado de el, y tampoco lo había dejado a su suerte, salió del baño listo para marcharse de la escuela, no sin antes buscar a Hibari por agradecerle que lo hubiese ayudado el día de ayer. Después de acomodar los ponchos en los que habían dormido (el y Hibari xDD) Salió del salón y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hacia la salida, fue entonces que escucho a alguien subir por las escaleras rumbo a la azotea, y después escucho como se abría una puerta, pensó que de seguro era Hibari, ya que el era el único que iba a la escuela en sábado, sin tomar en cuenta que su lugar favorito era la azotea, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde el creía estaría Hibari .

Llego a la azotea, no vio a nadie así que se acerco a la reja y comenzó a mirar la ciudad sin atencio0n alguna, fue entonces que escucho

-Hibari Hibari – esa era la voz del pollito del guardián de la nube, con cuidado se dirigió a donde creyó haber escuchado al ave y efectivamente, ay estaba Hibari, recostado en el piso con la pequeña ave sobre su cabeza, no supo que hacer ni decir, solo se quedo ay observándolo, se veía tan distinto a como siempre, se veía tan tranquilo, no tenia esa expresión de maldad en su rostro, simplemente a sus ojos se veía…_hermoso_…

- cuanto tiempo mas piensas quedarte ay?- pregunto Hibari sin siquiera abrirlos ojos, se había percatado de su presencia desde que entro a la azotea, pero decidió no hacer nada y ver que es lo que quería, pero después de notar que lo estaba mirando por varios minutos su paciencia (si es que tiene) llego a su fin.

-amm… yo… bueno…. Veras- estaba completamente nervioso, por no decir que apenado ya que no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando a Hibari, suspiro y trato de calmarse- veras venia a darte las gracias y a devolverte esto- estiro los brazos mostrando una bolsa donde estaba la ropa del guardián de la nube

Hibari solo abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la bolsa que cargaba el italiano,

-que es?-

-es tu ropa la que me prestaste ayer-

-mmm- se levanto y tomo la bolsa, fue entonces que el albino no pudo contener un estornudo-salud- dijo de modo cortes

-ahh gracias, lo siento- dijo mientas se frotaba la nariz- creo que enferme, Hibari rápidamente busco su chaqueta en la bolsa y sin siquiera preguntarle, se la coloco al italiano, provocando que este enrojeciera, no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que al italiano se le habían teñido las mejillas de color rosado

- ten, luego me la devuelves, además la tuya sigue mojada-

-ammm si gracias, bueno adiós me tengo que ir- quería irse pronto, no sabia por que pero se ponía nervioso cuando tenia a Hibari cerca y no sabia como actuar-

-como quieras-y sin decir mas se volvió a recostar en el piso

- si adiós- después se encamino a la puerta- Hibari- dijo sin mirarlo

-mmm- dirigió su mirada al albino y levanto una ceja en forma de duda

-gracias- y sin decir mas se marcho.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Pareciera que su cabeza fuera a explotar, a un tenia ese sentimiento de dolor en el pecho, en el corazón, ese dolor de haber sido abandonado, de sentirse amado cuando era usado, ese sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía, por que el de verdad lo amaba, si tan solo le hubiera tenido un poco mas de paciencia, si el no hubiera sido tan inseguro, posiblemente no hubiera pasado por esto y estaría aun con el…

Pero en que estaba pensado, el no fue el que estuvo mal, no fue por el que terminaron, de lo único que tenia culpa es de haber creído cada una de las palabras que salían de los labios de aquel idiota. Haberle creído cuando le regalaba un te amo, era culpable de haber creído esas promesas que le hacía, como un "estaré a tu lado siempre" "te prometo que nunca nos separaremos" "nuestro amor nunca terminara es una promesa", se sentía como un completo idiota por haberle creído, pero acaso el tenia la culpa, lo único que el buscaba era sentirse amado, querido, importante, apreciado…

Continuo caminando por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la salida sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera noto que aun llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Hibari, tampoco noto que alguien estaba practicando beisbol en el patio y mucho menos que estaba estrujando con fuerza la chaqueta para no llorar, no de nuevo por ese idiota.

**En el patio de la escuela**

Un chico de tez morena practicaba arduamente su deporte favorito, nada mas ni nada menos que el beisbol, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, para ser mas exactos en el segundo piso (gokudera apenas iba en el segundo piso xD), fue entonces que noto el color de la cabellera del chico, plateado, fue entonces que supo de quien se trataba.

-pensándolo bien, por que no reconciliarme con el- dijo mientras sonreía descaradamente- después de todo, uno puede confundir sus sentimientos- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la escuela- y también me puedo equivocar no?, después de todo soy solo uno, hombre- fue entonces que en su rostro se dibujo una mirada de maldad, y definitivamente, no tenia entre manos hacer algo bueno.

Camino por los pasillos rápidamente, ideando una mentira para excusar su comportamiento de ayer, ya tenia su plan echo, llegaría arrepentido pidiéndole perdón, con eso se lo ganaría, lo que le seguía era otra cosa, sabia que Hayato se molestaría, incluso se negaría, pero eso no le importaba, el le pertenecía y seria suyo, lo quisiera o no, además quien lo evitaría, era fin de semana, la escuela estaba desolada, y si gritara, ¿Quién lo escucharía?, la escuela es muy amplia, nadie escucharía nada, y ¿si después se lo digiera a alguien?, ¿Qué le harían a el? ¿Matarlo?, no ahora formaba parte de la mafia, además era un guardián Vongola, no cualquier miembro de la mafia, además conociendo a Hayato, no se lo contaría a nadie, lo ama tanto que no haría nada para hacerle mal, aun que para el era demasiado estúpido, ¿amor? No definitivamente el no sentía amor por Hayato.

**De vuelta con Hayato =D**

Hayato iba sumido en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho en sus sentimientos, ya que ni siquiera parecía que quería irse la escuela, apenas si avanzaba con cada paso, fue entonces que no pudo mas y se detuvo en seco, no podía con la tristeza, la melancolía, no podía con ese sentimiento de traición, con esta confusión…. El hasta el día de ayer estaba profundamente enamorado de Yamamoto, pero ahora, ¿aun lo amaba? No estaba seguro pero tampoco estaba seguro de odiarlo, así como tampoco sabia que era lo que sentía asía Hibari, ¿nada?, no definitivamente eso no era ¿agradecimiento? Eso si se lo tenia pero ¿era solo eso? En ese momento regreso a la realidad, unos labios, lo devoraban, mientras unos fuertes brazos lo tenían sujeto por la fuerza para que no escapara, fue entonces que reacciono y se dio cuenta quien era la persona que lo besaba… Yamamoto

**Una ves que se encontraron Yamamoto y Gokudera =s**

Trato de separarse de el, pero para su desgracia el moreno tenia mas fuerza que el, como se atrevía ese imbécil a besarlo de esa forma, que no lo había terminado el día de ayer y ahora lo tenia preso y lo besaba a la fuerza, ¿acaso eso estaba bien? No por supuesto que no, se sentía tan impotente, se sentía un completo inútil al no pode hacer nada en contra de Yamamoto, ¿acaso aun lo amaba?

-mmmmm- gimió de dolor el italiano al ser estampado violentamente contra una de las paredes del instituto, quería gritar, pedir ayuda pero no podía, Yamamoto no dejaba de besarlo ferozmente, quería llorar, pero no, ya había llorado demasiado, pareciera que sus ojos se hubieran quedado secos la noche anterior. Fue en ese momento que abrió sus ojos sorprendido y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, Yamamoto estaba sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos con solo uno de los suyos, mientras que su mano libre comenzaba a subir y bajar por el pecho de Hayato. No lo soportaba más tenia miedo, demasiado, cuando por fin dejo de besarlo…

-para Yamamoto por que ases esto- dijo el italiano aun aprisionado contra la pared y al borde del llanto

-escúchame muy bien Hayato,- lo dijo con una mirada tan fría que el italiano sintió como una estaca era clavada en su corazón- tu me perteneces, me escuchaste, y nadie que no sea yo te puede tocar ¿entiendes?- dijo mientras veía a Hayato fijamente

-no, no entiendo- grito por fin el italiano- ayer me cortaste y ahora vienes a decirme que te pertenezco, ¿acaso soy un trofeo que puede mostrar y presumirle a todos?- le reclamo al moreno, mientras forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre del otro- y quien te dijo que yo te pertenecía ehh,

-rio- mi querido Hayato, no ocupo decírtelo, tu eres mío y punto, además no ase falta que me des tu autorización, esa me la diste hace un mes no recuerdas, cuando aceptaste ser mi pareja- después de esto quiso robarle un beso, le encantaba como sabían los labios de Hayato, pero le encantaba a un mas el sabor que tenían cuando los tomaba sin permiso del albino, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran tocar los de Hayato, este se volteo, de manera que el beso quedo en la mejilla de este.

-siempre igual de orgulloso verdad,- le dijo el moreno mientras lo veía fijamente y en su rostro existía una sonrisa descarada

-tu que sabes de orgullo, dudo que tu lo tengas, ya suéltame- dijo mientras forcejeaba aun mas

-no- fue su única respuesta

-por que ases esto,-

-por que quiero que entiendas de una ves por todas que tu me perteneces, y no quiero que nadie mas te toque que no sea yo, entiendes

-y de donde sacas que estoy con alguien más ¿ehh?, no cabe duda de que eres un idiota-

-¿que de donde saco eso?- entonces dirigió su mirada a la chaqueta que traía puesta el italiano- ¡por que traes la chaqueta de Hibari!- entonces de un tirón lo despojo de ella y la tiro lejos

-que te importa- por nada del mundo se dejaría humillar mas de lo que ya se estaba humillando en esos momentos

-por supuesto queme importa Hayato- después de decir estas palabras, coló una de sus manos por debajo de la playera del italiano

-suéltame, déjame en paz Yamamoto ..y-yo no quiero, ¡suéltame!

-no- fue en ese momento que una tonfa golpeo a Yamamoto haciéndolo caer al suelo, y como consecuencia soltó al italiano que estaba demasiado nervioso/asustado/avergonzado

-gokudera estas bien- ¿desde cuando se preocupaba por el?, ps desde ayer, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ay?¿desde cuando le había comenzado a decir por su nombre y no herbívoro?, no pensó ni siquiera en una respuesta, lo único que izo fue correr detrás de Hibari y abrazarse a la espalda de este una ves que estuvo detrás de el

-que ases aquí Hibari- pregunto el moreno recuperándose del golpe y poniéndose de pie

-yo? esta es mi escuela, puedo estar aquí si quiero, pero ¿Qué ases tu aquí?- pregunto el jefe del comité disciplinario sin despegar la vista del moreno

-al igual que tu es mi escuela,- decía mientras veía fieramente a Hibari y de vez en cuando pasaba sus ojos a gokudera- gokudera, ven vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo mientras lo miraba y sonreía pervertida mente, gokudera se asusto, le tenia miedo, aunque no lo admitiera había tenido mucho miedo de Yamamoto momento atrás, y lo seguía teniendo, automáticamente negó con la cabeza aferrándose a la camisa de Hibari

-vamos no tengas miedo- le decía el moreno, cada ves que escuchaba una palabra salir del moreno no podía asustarse mas y aferrarse con mas fuerza a Hibari (si es que era posible),mientras se escondía detrás de el, Hibari noto el estado de gokudera, así que decidió intervenir, ese idiota se la pagaría muy caro, si no hubiera llegado no quería ni pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado

-vasta ya Yamamoto Takeshi, el no quiere ir contigo- dijo de manera fría mientras veía fieramente a Yamamoto,

-uhmm, esta ves falle Hayato, pero no planeo perder dos veces- después de decir esto se dio la vuelta y se marcho enojado, maldijo la ora en que Hibari llego.

Una ves que Yamamoto se marcho, gokudera soltó al japonés se acerco a el para darle la cara, sin embargo mantenía la mirada baja

-Hibari…- el aludido volteo a verlo encarnando una ceja- gracias- y después corrió a sus brazos, hundiéndose en el cuerpo del japonés, no le importaba si alguien lo veía llorar , no le importaba de que Hibari se diera cuenta de lo débil que era, por que en verdad lo era, lo único que quería era sentirse seguro, y sabia que en los brazos de Hibari estaba seguro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba aferrado al pecho del guardián de la nube, solo supo que tenia mucho sueño e inconscientemente se había quedado dormido en el pecho del guardián de la nube, este al notar que el ojiverde no se movía, (aclaración ya estaban sentados en el piso ) levanto su rostro levente para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, no lo culpaba, ese idiota de Yamamoto Takeshi, no comprendía como alguien como gokudera se pudo haber fijado en el alguien como el guardián de la lluvia, Hayato era demasiado para el, desde su punto de vista Yamamoto no lo merecía.

Flash back

Hibari se encontraba aun de pie viendo fijamente la puerta por donde se había marchado el albino

-después de todo termino enfermándose- pensó el japonés, después decidió volverse a recostar sobre el piso, era sábado no tenia nada que hacer, todo era paz y silencio y sin duda lo aprovecharía.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el albino se había marchado fue entonces que vio a hibird llegar

-gokudera gokudera- decía la pequeña ave, Hibari se sonrojo al recordar como es que el ave había aprendido el nombre del albino

_Recuerdos de Hibari_

_Había pasado un día desde que cierto albino había llegado a la escuela, y solo le había bastado 24 horas para que toda la escuela estuviera al tanto de su existencia, y el guardián de la nube no era la excepción, por que el italiano capturo su atención desde que puso un pie en su escuela, su piel blanca como la porcelana, definitivamente no era japonés, esa cabellera color plata, sin duda era extranjero, esos ojos verdes, dos joyas sin duda, en lo absoluto ningún detalle del italiano paso desapercibido por el japonés._

_Fue en la batalla contra mukuro que Hibari se adueño de la pequeña ave, lo primero que esta aprendió fue el himno de namimori, pues el japonés la tenia de tono, después fue la palabra "Hibari", ya que cuando gokudera lo libero, escucho decir al albino "Hibari", y la tercer cosa que hibird aprendió con su nuevo amo fue "gokudera", cuando Hibari le agradeció por a verle liberado, esas fueron sin duda las primeras cosas que aprendió hibird._

_Fin de los recuerdos_

Fue en ese momento que el ave volvió a captar su atención

-peligro, peligro, gokudera- fue entonces que el japonés se puso de pie de golpe y observo al ave, como esperando que le diera mas información

-pasillo pasillo- no ocupo más información, y sin duda se dirigió a la entrada de su escuela y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de esta rumbo a la salida.

Fin del flash back

Como agradecía a su ave por haberle avisado que gokudera estaba en peligro, no se hubiera perdonado jamás si el idiota ese de Yamamoto Takeshi le hubiera echo algo a Hayato, a SU Hayato, por que si, eso era lo que ahora el japonés pensaba, Hayato seria de el y de nadie mas, y sin duda el jamás lo dejaría ir por que el ahora formaba parte de SU propiedad.

Con suma delicadeza tomo a Hayato entre sus brazos, tomo su chaqueta para cubrir a gokudera y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, lo llevaría a su casa, acaso creían que no sabia donde vivía el italiano?, pues para su información por supuesto que lo sabia, después de todo, desde la primera ves que lo vio supo que causaría problemas y tuvo que investigar sobre el, pero quien digo que a quien le causaría problemas seria a el, un sinfín de problemas con sus sentimientos.

Fue un largo camino a pie, pero lo disfruto mucho, de ves en cuando acomodaba a gokudera, y este como respuesta de aceptación al cambio se movía como un lindo gatito y soltaba un leve gemido de aceptación y de estar cómodo, por que aunque estuviera dormido, se sentía muy cómodo y seguro, no sabia el por que solo estaba consiente de una cosa, que no estaba solo…

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa del italiano, Hibari se enfrento con un problema en el que no había pensado antes ¿Cómo diablos abriría la puerta?, primero se le vino la respuesta mas lógica para el, TUMBAR LA PUERTA, pero la descarto después de razonarla un poco, pues si lo hacia es posible que despertara a gokudera, entonces se le ocurrió otra idea, pero después de razonar un poco sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo color rosa, su idea era

*ABRIR LA PUERTA CON LAS LLAVES, muy sencilla no, pero había un pequeño problema, no tenía llaves, la solución era, abrirla con las llaves de gokudera, el problema era que tenía que buscarlas entre la ropa del italiano.

Quiso encontrar otra solución pero sin embargo no encontró ninguna otra, así que con algo de vergüenza comenzó a buscar las llaves entre la ropa de Hayato tocando aquí y a ya hasta que sintió las llaves en una de las bolsas del pantalón del italiano, para su mala suerte estaban el en bolsillo trasero, así que con toda las vergüenza del mundo, y con su rostro ya no sonrojado si no completamente rojo, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco las llaves, bien no había sido tan difícil.

Entonces introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, la casa estaba en total oscuridad, sin dudarlo se introdujo en ella y comenzó a caminar por la casa, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa de la sala, después camino por un largo pasillo hasta que se topo con una puerta que estaba llena de posters de grupos de rock, de cosas e extrañas entonces sin dudarlo dedujo que esa era la habitación de gokudera, abrió la puerta observo la habitación, a pesar de que gokudera pareciera un rebelde sin causa, su habitación así como su casa estaban perfectamente ordenadas, su cuarto estaba decorado con distintos tonos todos oscuros, no le sorprendía, pero los que mas se asían notar eran el rojo, negro y plata, y con esos colores eran con los que mas se identificaba el italiano.

Con cuidado camino hasta la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación y recostó gokudera sobre las colchas, después de todo no estaba haciendo frio, pero algo que lo sorprendió fue que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero color rosa, entonces toco la frene del peli plata y se dio cuenta de que tenia fiebre, no mucha pero era mejor bajarla de una vez antes de que pudiera empeorar.

Se dirigió a la cocina de la casa, mojo unos trapos y después los coloco en la frente del albino, poco a poco la temperatura de gokudera fue bajando hasta llegar a su temperatura normal, Hibari suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que gokudera ya se encontraba perfectamente bien, entonces decidió que ya era momento de marcharse y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su fin de semana pero algo evito que se fuera, alguien lo estaba tomando del brazo impidiéndole que se marchara, volteo para ver de quien se trataba, aunque sabia perfectamente que quien lo estaba tomando del brazo era gokudera

-no te vallas Hibari, por favor quédate conmigo- digo el italiano completamente sonrojado, ni el mismo creía lo que acababa de hacer-

Hibari no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que el albino le acababa de pedir pero no tenia que negar que estaba feliz por su petición

-dame una razón para hacerlo- dijo Hibari mientras miraba las orbes verde esmeralda del otro, le encantaba verlo sonrojar

-ahh, bueno es que, no quiero estar solo- contesto el italiano- además, me gusta tu compañía- confeso el italiano completamente sonrojado y mirando el piso, Hibari no necesito saber mas,

-hasta para allá herbívoro- gokudera volteo a mirarlo sorprendido, no podía creer que Hibari hubiera aceptado estar con el mas tiempo, pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de conocer mejor al guardián de la nube, así que acato la orden y se izo para el centro de la cama para que hubiera espacio y Hibari pudiera acostarse también.

Una ves que hubo suficiente espacio Hibari se recostó en la orilla de la cama

-herbívoro Yamamoto Takeshi ¿no era la persona por la que estabas llorando el otro día?- pregunto Hibari, sabia que no era buena idea hablarle a gokudera acerca de Yamamoto pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando

Gokudera solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a Hibari

-Soy un idiota por haberme enamorado de alguien como el, pensé que en verdad me amaba, pero yo solo le atraía físicamente- dijo el italiano, le hacia falta desahogarse con alguien, y sabia que Hibari no le diría nada a nadie, de eso estaba seguro

Hibari se daba cuenta de la tristeza con la que el italiano decía cada palabra, no quería que alguien como el sufriera por culpa de un imbécil como Yamamoto, así que se acerco a el y lo abrazo, rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en la nuca de gokudera, le encantaba el aroma de este

-no vale la pena que llores por el, sabes algo, existen personas que si te quieren en verdad-

Extrañamente gokudera no se puso nervioso de que Hibari lo tuviera abrazado, al contrario le gustaba

-sabes acaso de alguna por que yo no- dijo el italiano mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Hibari en un movimiento rápido volteo a gokudera para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pudo ver como este se sonrojo pues sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro y sin siquiera pensarlo beso al italiano.

El beso fue tierno, en un principio fue solo un rose de labios, pero cuando Hibari noto que el italiano comenzó a buscar sus labios no lo dudo y lo beso, poco a poco el beso se fue torneando mas apasionado y desesperado asta que Hibari quedo sobre el cuerpo del italiano con sus brazos a los costados de este y gokudera rodeando el cuello de Hibari con ambos brazos

-te amo herbívoro, y no aceptare un no por respuesta- dijo Hibari mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-hmp y si me niego – pregunto el italiano desafiando al japonés

-hmp- después de esto volvió a besarlo- no te pregunte. Te estoy avisando- aunque ya hubiera escuchado unas palabras parecidas por parte de Yamamoto momentos antes, estas ves no lo asustaron al contrario le gusto que salieran de los labios de Hibari

-pero que no soy un simple herbívoro- le encantaba desafiar al japonés

-hmp, pues no eres un simple herbívoro eres MI herbívoro, además, que no los herbívoros son el alimento de los carnívoros, sin ellos no sobreviviríamos- dijo Hibari mientras rozaba sus labios con los ajenos

-hmp tienes razón Hibari- dijo mientras lo besaba tiernamente, después se levanto un poco asta alcanzar el oído del japonés –te amo Hibari- le susurro en el odio

- igualmente herbívoro, igualmente- después de esto dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el del italiano y se acurruco en su cuello- herbívoro tengo sueño, si me despiertas, "te morderé hasta la muerte"- dijo con doble sentido el japonés

-hmp, eres un maldito sádico Hibari- contesto el italiano

-pues acostúmbrate por que ahora seré TU sádico- dijo mientras volvía a su posición anterior para dormirse

-tienes razón ahora eres MI sádico- después de esto ambos se recostaron de lado, pero sin cambiar su posición, Hibari continuo en el regazo del italiano, y este abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello, y poco a poco ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Un nuevo día comenzaba y los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las cortinas de la habitación de cierto peli plata de ojos verdes, quien gruño y bufo cuando uno de estos rayos llego a sus ojos despertándolo de su sueño.

-mmm que hora es?- se pregunto el italiano, después dirigió su mirada al reloj que tenia en una mesita al costado de la cama y se sorprendió por la ora, eran las 9:00 am del domingo habían dormido un día entero y aun así tenia sueño, miro el cuerpo que descansaba a un costado su yo, era Hibari, extrañamente este no se había despertado aun, de seguro seguía cansado, no quiso interrumpir su sueño y se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertarlo.

Dormido parecía otra persona, una muy distinta, no estaba esa mirada amenazante que tanto lo caracterizaba, no tenia esa sonrisa sádica que adornaba su rostro a cada momento, ni esa mirada de superioridad que mostraba asía todos los demás, lo único que lamentaba es no poder el lindo color azul de sus ojos, cuidadosamente acerco su mano para quitarle un mechón de cabello pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro

-_no por lo que e escuchado tiene un sueño muy ligero, además no me gustaría interrumpir su sueño, me pregunto…-¿_que estarás soñando Hibari?

Después se puso de pie y salió fuera del cuarto rumbo la cocina

-mmm herbívoro -decía pesadamente Hibari mientras comenzaba a despertarse, abría sus ojos con algo de dificultad ya que la luz lo cegaba, se llevo su mano al rostro para frotarse los ojos y reconoció un olor muy peculiar, era el aroma de gokudera sin duda alguna era su loción combinada con el olor a tabaco y a pólvora de sus explosivos…le encantaba

Se levanto con algo de pesadez y salió de la habitación, caminando por un largo pasillo hasta toparse con cierto italiano, este se encontraba en la cocina al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del japonés ya que continuaba cocinando muy tranquilamente, se quedo observándolo por un largo rato memorizando cada detalle de su actual pareja

Llevaba su cabello recogido con una pequeña liga, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera negra, traía puestas unas pantuflas y no llevaba sus pulseras ni cadenas que tanto lo caracterizaban, y para finalizar un mandil de color tinto (no me gusta el rojo) . Con cuidado después de haberlo examinado se acerco lentamente asta quedar detrás del alvino y lo abrazo por la cintura, provocado que gokudera se sobresaltara ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de su pareja

-así que por fin despertaste- decía el albino mientras seguía cocinando

-si, ¿sabes algo?- pregunto mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo de gokudera, quien simplemente se encontraba sonrojado

-que-decía mientras se detenía de su labor y ponía atención a lo que Hibari tenía que decirle

-tengo hambre, dime que estas cocinando -decía mientras trataba de ver que había en la olla

-es pasta, ¿te gusta?-pregunto el italiano algo nervioso por la posible respuesta de Hibari

-pues no la e probado, estamos en Japón no Italia-le dijo en tono burlón-pero pues supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que comenzar a comer comida italiana ¿no? Por esto de la mafia

-si tienes razón, bueno que te parece si mejor sales de la cocina-expreso Hayato de cierta forma como "una orden"

-hmp, por que – decía Hibari, no le gustaba que NADIE le diera ordenes

-`por que si no, no podre terminar de cocinar y nos quedaremos sin comer-dijo el italiano con firmeza

-ok, pero solo porque tengo hambre-después salió de la cocina y fue rumbo a la sala donde se acostó de nueva cuenta en el sofá esperando que el desayuno estuviera listo.

Unos 15 min después gokudera salió de la cocina con dos platos de pasta, uno en cada mano y los coloco en la mesa del comedor

-hora de desayunar-decía gokudera mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos del comedor

-mmm por que no me das de comer-decía Hibari mientras miraba la reacción del italiano, tenia una venita en la cien apunto de explorar

-eres un maldito Hibari VENTE A COMER A LA MESA TE DIJE- expreso gokudera o mas bien grito de enojo por el comentario de Hibari, quien se creía, ni que fuera su criada

-y yo te dije que ME DIERAS DE COMER- y aquí iban, apenas llevaban un día como pareja y ya se encontraban discutiendo y no era cualquier discusión, ya que debido a la poca paciencia de gokudera y a la habilidad de Hibari para dar ordenes gokudera termino lanzándole un plato de pasta a Hibari el cual logro esquivar y pronto la mitad de los muebles estaban volando rumbo al japonés, quien los rompía con sus tonfas o los esquivaba

-QUE TE PASA DEJA DE ROMPER MIS COSAS- le dijo el albino mientras le lanzaba un florero el cual tenia por objetico la cabeza de Hibari

-SI DEJARAS DE HABENTAR COSAS LO HARIA- respondió mientras rompía el florero en mil pedazos con su preciadas tonfas

-ERES UN MALDITO SADICO, MANDON Y ENGREIDO HIBARI- gritaba un ya muy exaltado y enojado gokudera

-Y TU UN MALDITO PANDILLERO, REBELDE E HISTERICO- le respondió Hibari, el cual no estaba enojado, al contrario parecía disfrutar de la pelea

-DE QUE TE RIES HIBARI- le gritaba gokudera mientras una venita le saltaba

-de nada, solo pensaba que si así serán siempre nuestras discusiones, pronto uno de los dos terminara viudo- dijo mientras reía burlonamente

-COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN ESAS ESTUPIDECES AHORA,Y ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE NOS CASAREMOS? NI SIQUIERA SE SI PUEDA SOPORTARTE HASTA LA DICHOSA BODA- gritaba de nueva cuenta el italiano mientras volvía a arrogarle todo lo que se encontrara a su paso a diestra y siniestra

-hmp- en un movimiento rápido el japonés se acerco a gokudera y lo acorralo contra una de las paredes del departamento– que acaso no lo recuerdas ahora me pertenece- le decía seductoramente contra su oído

-hmp- fue el único sonido del italiano ya que después se unieron en suave y tierno beso

Después de arreglar el departamento y de desayunar, (tuvieron que ir a comparar la comida esta vez ) se encontraban ambos recostados en el sofá viendo la televisión

-oye Hibari no te piensas ir-dijo el italiano rompiendo el silencio

-¿me estas corriendo?- le pregunto Hibari mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba al italiano

-no, bueno de alguna manera si- sentencio el italiano lo cual molesto al japonés-es que ya es de noche y tengo algunas cosas que hacer, además mañana ya ay escuela-decía nerviosamente gokudera

-esta bien, solo por que tienes razón, ya mañana es lunes, adiós-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá

-h..Hibari- le decía el italiano nerviosamente, e- aludido se detuvo en la puerta

-¿que sucede?-le pregunto algo extrañado, ya que el alvino se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo con sus mejillas teñidas de un lindo color rosa

-bu..bueno yo te quería pedir si..- no sabia como decirlo, acaso era tan difícil decirle, "Hibari me das un beso antes de irte" yo creo que no, o un "me das un beso de despedida" o "un beso de buenas noches" la verdad yo no le veo lo complicado, pero como sabrán gokudera no es bueno expresando sus sentimientos

-hmp sabes es demasiado fácil saber lo que piensas- ante esto gokudera alzo la vista apenado e Hibari se acerco a el

-que duermas bien- le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en su frente- y que sueñes lindo, ósea conmigo- después le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se marcho


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Gokudera se dirigió a su habitación después de que Hibari se hubiese marchado, se acerco a su buro y saco una pequeña fotografía de un cajón

-supongo que debo darte las gracias, después de todo, si no hubieras terminado con migo, ahora no estaría dándome una oportunidad con Hibari,- miro la foto por unos segundo mas, era una foto suya y de Yamamoto la única que se habían tomado juntos durante su "relación", dejo la fotografía en sima de la mesita y se recostó en su cama, estaba cansado y mañana seria un día muy pesado, lo presentía

**Gokudera**

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a hacerse presentes en mi habitación, dirigí mi vista al despertador, eran las 5:30 am, era temprano la entrada era hasta las 7:00 pero no tenia sueño, así que decidí levantarme y darme una ducha, tenia mucho en que pensar,

*en la ducha*

Era novio de Hibari, pero ¿lo amaba? Por supuesto que lo amaba ¿desde cuando? Supongo que siempre me sentí atraído hacia el pero no me había dado cuenta ya que Yamamoto estaba entre ambos ¿amaba a Yamamoto? No de eso estaba seguro, aunque puede que tal vez en algún momento si llegue a estar enamorado de el ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No lo sabia, pero estaba seguro de dos cosas,

Una: seguiré hasta cumplir mi sueño de ser la mano derecha del decimo

Dos: jamás me separaría de Hibari

Aunque apenas ase dos días descubrí mis sentimientos hacia el, me doy cuenta de que son demasiado fuertes y no creo que puedan desaparecer tan fácil pero ¿lo mismo pensaba cuando salía con Yamamoto, será igual con Hibari? No claro que no el es distinto lo se…

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, el uniforme por supuesto, era temprano apenas eran 6:15 hoy no me sentía de humor para pasar por el decimo, no es que me molestara, es solo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tome mi mochila y las llaves de mi casa y Salí de esta para dirigirme a la escuela.

Caminaba a paso lento, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada iba mirando el piso, en mi corazón había un mar de emociones, ¿Cómo se supone que debería de sentirme en estos momentos? Triste, por que Yamamoto me corto, infeliz, por que ese imbécil solo me había usado, ¿debería de sentir odio por el? Debería de estar alegre de mi nueva relación, bueno de eso si estaba seguro, estaba contento, feliz por estar con Hibari, pero entonces ¿por que me sentía tan confundido? ¡ahhh! Esto no me estaba sirviendo de nada…

**Yamamoto**

hmp, era temprano, pero ya iba rumbo a la escuela, lo se es extraño nunca suelo madrugar, solo que no había logrado dormir bien anoche, para ser mas especifico no había dormido nada en todo el fin de semana, estaba de mal humor raro en mi, es solo que seguía molesto por la interrupción de Hibari del sábado si no hubiera llegado ya hubiera gozado de cierto italiano, pero no tuvo que llegar el, y para terminar Hayato se quedo con el ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Fue entonces que logre ver una cabellera plateada a lo lejos

-mmm parece que este día empieza a mejorar- me acerque a paso veloz pero silencioso a gokudera hasta que estuve a dos casas de el pero justo en ese instante sucedió algo que no me esperaba ¿otra vez el aquí? ¿Qué hacia EL aquí?

**Hibari**

Había olvidado mi chaqueta en el departamento de gokudera, así que me dirigí a la casa de este, entre a buscar mi chaqueta pero el ya no estaba hay, supongo que ya se había marchado rumbo a la escuela, Salí de su departamento y también me dirigí a ella, fue entonces que visualice a Yamamoto Takeshi, iba corriendo como persiguiendo a alguien, subí a la copa de un árbol para ver a quien perseguía y entonces me di cuenta del motivo…estaba detrás de gokudera de MI gokudera, hmp tenia unas ganas inmensa de golpearlo, no solo por espiar a mi actual pareja, sino por el daño que le había echo, pero me ocuparía de eso después ahora debía llegar antes que el con Hayato,

De un salto llegue al lado de MI italiano, pude ver como se le tiñeron las mejillas de un lindo color de rosa, al parecer no esperaba verme aun, después dirigí mi mirada discretamente al idiota del beisbol para que gokudera no lo notara, se había quedado estático en su sitio, hmp mas le valía, no permitiría que estuviera cerca de MI propiedad

-vaya vaya, así que el día de hoy has madrugado _Hayato-_ el rostro de Hayato se sonrojo a mas no poder, supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamara por su nombre, mientras que el rostro del moreno detrás de nosotros hervía en celos-

-bueno días Hibari, que ases aquí- me pregunto algo tímido

-pues fui a tu departamento a buscar mi chaqueta y vi que ya no estaba ay, así que decidí alcanzarte- como me gustaba la actual situación, gokudera cada ves se sonrojaba mas mientras que Yamamoto cada vez se encontraba mas celoso y lleno de ira lo podía ver en su mirada, me veía con una mirada llena de odio, ira celos y envidia hmp como me encantaba esta situación

-ahh si olvide dártela ayer-después abrase a Hayato por la cintura mientras le daba un tierno beso sus cabellos plateados, nunca me a gustado mostrar esa clase de afectos hacia otras personas en publico, pero esto era diferente, quería que ese idiota de beisbol se diera cuenta que ahora Hayato estaba conmigo y que si se atrevía a hacerle algo se las vería con migo

-ven mejor vámonos a la escuela- después me gire para darle la vuelta al moreno y caminar con gokudera mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

Yamamoto

No podía ser, esto no podía estar pasando, como era posible que ahora gokudera estuviera con Hibari, si apenas un par de días lloraba por mi, y ahora se encontraba en los brazos de otro hombre, era una ZORRA, una PUTA ZORRA, pero esto no se quedaría así, no importa que ahora este con Hibari, será mío lo quiera o no, ya veras gokudera, de mi no te libraras tan fácil, no asta que obtenga lo que quiero de ti…

**Gokudera**

Comencé a caminar al lado de Hibari, me sentía feliz, y mis dudas comenzaban a desaparecer, ahora solo me importaba una cosa… estar con Hibari

-gokudera-escuche una voz que me llamaba desde atrás, instintivamente volteé para ver de quien se trabajaba y mi corazón se detuvo, era el ,era Yamamoto, me puse un poco nervioso, al parecer Hibari lo noto ya que me abrazo con mas fuerza

-y-Yamamoto?- no sabia que hacer, sabia que tarde o temprano nos íbamos a encontrar de nuevo, sabia que en algún momento sabría que ahora salgo con Hibari, pero ¿acaso tendrían que ocurrir ambas cosas al mismo tiempo?

-ohh solo quería disculparme por mi actitud de ayer-¡que y lo dice a si como si nada!- bueno eso es todo adiós nos vemos en la escuela- después se marcho, NO ENTIENDO NADA, se detuvo en seco unos cuantos metros adelante – y felicidades a ambos espero que sean felices y duren mucho- ¡QUEEEEEE! Que sucede el día de hoy, me volveré loco no entiendo nada, ¿¡acaba de felicitarme por salir con Hibari!

**Hibari**

Que le sucede a ese herbívoro idiota, ase unos momentos estaba que hervía de celos y ahora prácticamente pasa ante nosotros con una sonrisa y nos felicita

**Yamamoto **

Bien parece que sorprendía a ambos, ahh me como me hubiera gustado lanzarme encima de Hibari y golpearlo en ese mismo instante, aun que también me hubiera encantado lanzármele a Hayato hmp pero bueno ahora tengo que ganarme la confianza de ambos, una ves que lo agá pues ya veremos que sucede ¿no Hayato?

**Bien ahora yo contare la historia =D**

El resto del camino no hubo ningún inconveniente todo fue un agradable y a la ves incomodo silencio para la actual pareja

-oye Hibari- con esto gokudera se gano la atención del japonés-¿y si me dejas aquí? Ya falta menos de una cuadra para llegar a la escuela y pues si nos ven llegar juntos… bueno ¿tu entiendes no?-dijo tímidamente gokudera mientras miraba el piso

-si tienes razón, adiós nos vemos luego-después tomo la barbilla del albino y lo levanto para que lo mirara-te quiero Hayato- después lo beso tiernamente en los labios y se marcho

Gokudera camino a la escuela tratando de disimular su sonrojo, entro a esta y se dirigió a su salón, no había nadie aun así que tomo asiento en su lugar y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

Pero no noto que un par de ojos miel lo miraban con insistencia desde la puerta del salón

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás estudiantes hasta que sonó el timbre, todos estaban sus lugares menos el decimo, así que gokudera como buen amigo y subordinado saco su celular y llamo a casa de Tsuna

_-¿hola?-contesto alguien al otro lado de la línea_

_-decimo-_

_-ahh hola gokudera-kun- le contesto con alegría cierto castaño al otro lado de la línea_

_-no vendrá hoy a la escuela?-_

_-no, Reborn tiene un entrenamiento especial o algo así, así que no asistiré hoy a clases_

_-ok, esta bien le deseo lo mejor, bueno adiós no tarda en llegar el maestro-_

_-Si adiós cuídate-_

Después se corto la llamada, guardo su celular pero tardo mucho en volver a sonar, lo saco y era un mensaje

_Gokudera, no te confíes, cuídate de Yamamoto, no creo que se haya olvidado de ti así como así, no te preocupes te estaré vigilando para que no agá nada _

_NO ESTAS SOLO, ESTOY CONTIGO_

_Hibari_

Después de leer el mensaje o pudo evitar sudar frio, al parecer su novio también dudaba o sospechaba algo del cambio de actitud de Yamamoto, algo no andaba bien, después volteo hacia atrás y se topo con la mirada de Yamamoto. Esta no era como la de la mañana llena de alegría esta era un tanto pervertida…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Definitivamente tramaba algo, las clases transcurrieron de forma "normal" ,claro siempre y cuando ustedes consideren normal que alguien no te quite la mirada de encima, mas si te sonríe descaradamente después de que había intentado abusar de ti, por que para Gokudera eso no era normal, y para finalizar ese chico que en estos momento te sonríe y te mira aunque tu no veas, por que puedes sentir su mirada sobre ti, por que Gokudera no era un idiota, ese chico es tu amigo ¿¡que harías tu!

Esa era la pregunta que ahora tenia Gokudera ¿¡QUE DEBIA HACER!.

Normalmente uno (o al menos yo) esperamos el timbre con ansias, (en especial el que te dice que la clase termino) Gokudera también pensaba lo mismo, solo que este día era la excepción, no le gustaba cuando el timbre sonaba y el maestro salía del salón, aun que después llegara el otro maestro tardaba alrededor de unos 5 minutos, minutos que para nuestro italiano eran un completo infierno, por suerte los compañeros de Yamamoto del equipo de beisbol lo entretenían y ocupaban en otros asuntos durante esos cinco minutos.

Las clases fueron transcurriendo, el reloj continuo avanzando, por mas que Gokudera quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante, el reloj enfrente de el parecía no escucharlo, al contrario pareciera que el tiempo pasara mas rápido. Fue entonces que paso algo que el esperara que jamás ocurriera, (música de suspenso) el toque para el receso, en cuanto lo escucho no supo que hacer, lo único que atino a hacer fue salir del salón a toda marcha en busca de… ¿a quien se supone que debía pedir ayuda? , corrió desesperadamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón detrás de los salones, el lugar estaba deshabitado, nadie solía ir ay así que se sintió seguro

-ufff estoy seguro de que no vendrá a buscarme aquí-después se dejo caer en el suelo mientras se recarga en una de las paredes del edificio y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido, era normal no había dormido bien la noche anterior y no había podido dormir entre las clases.

**Gokudera**

Sentí como alguien se acerco a mi, pero tenia tanto sueño que pensé que era uno, que mi mente solo estaba jugando con migo, sentí como alguien se acercaba demasiado a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal, pero no me importo…mi mente estaba hay me decía que hiciera algo, pero mi cuerpo no quería hacerle caso, sentí como unos labios me devoraban, con brutalidad fue entonces que desperté, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra mi agresor este me abrazo demasiado fuerte como para poder moverme, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y ese dicho encajaba exactamente con mi situación, estaba entre una de las paredes del edificio y entre mi "agresor" Yamamoto Takeshi (el dicho queda perfecto ya que Yamamoto maneja la espada xDD), quise gritar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me beso con mas pasión, locura, necesidad… sus besos eran tan distintos a los de Hibari, comparado a los de el estos tenían un sabor amargo, me pregunto ¿por que me gustaban tanto antes? De seguro era por que nada mas conocía los de el y pensaba que eran los mejores de este mundo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba… demasiado… y ahora estoy seguro de que no existen labios mas dulces que los de Hibari, besos mas tierno que los de kyoya, manos mas agiles que las de aquel sádico que en estos momentos me hacia tanta falta…

Si no llegas no quiero pensar en lo que podrá pasar, ¿que no habías dicho que estarías conmigo cuidándome? acaso ¿tu también me mentiste Hibari?

-si estas pensando en que tu amado Hibari vendrá a rescatarte como la otra ves estas muy equivocado Hayato- me dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello ,a que se refería con que ¿Hibari no vendría?¿le habrá echo algo?

-por que estas tan seguro de eso Yamamoto – le dije con el mayor control que podía tener en esos momentos, el cual no era mucho por dos razones:

1.-estaba con un tipo que ya me había intentado violar una vez y al parecer no se detendría hasta lograrlo

2.- me acababa de de decir/insinuar que algo le había pasado a Hibari

COMO RAYOS QUIEREN QUE ESTE TRANQUILO?

-por que yo mismo me encargue de que tuviera "asuntos" que atender- ¿QUEEE? A que se estaba refiriendo con eso, ¿acaso le izo algo a Hibari? a MI Hibari no, no puedo mas necesito verlo, saber que esta bien

-¿QUE LE HICISTE?, CONTESTA!- solamente sonrió de lado, lo estaba disfrutando lo sabia, disfrutaba hacerme sufrir

-solamente te diré que estará algo ocupado por el resto del descanso -después se acerco a mi rostro hasta que estuvimos separados por escasos centímetros de distancia, no lo soportaba quería irme marcharme alejarme lo mas posible de el, pero mi cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por el suyo, y mi mente no puede trabajar, no puedo pensar en una manera de librarme de esta, en lo único que puedo pensar es en ti Hibari ¿estarás bien?

-por que no lo dejas, a quien quieres es a mi NO A EL – estaba desesperado, no podría soportar el echo de que algo le pudiera pasar a Hibari por mi culpa, jamás permitiría algo así

-por que? Es simple, una por que de seguro interrumpiría este momento y dos… por que el se robo algo que me pertenecía, y sin lugar a duda te recuperare Gokudera, serás mío solo mío ¡entiendes!-este tipo esta loco, me enferma tenerlo cerca, como alguien tan…dulce, alegre "bueno" pude volverse un tipo frio, malo, pervertido, enfermo, degenerado… de un día para otro

-pero si el no te robo nada, tu me dejaste- le reproche en la cara, pareció molestarse por que se alego su rostro un poco del mío – el no te izo nada, el no te quito nada por que yo ya no era nada tuyo cuando-no pude terminar la frase por que me había recibido un golpe en la cara, me había golpeado, nunca imagine que fuera capaz de golpearme, pero me doy cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no de dolor si no impotencia, por no poder hacer nada, de enojo, estaba muy enojado con el, pero mas conmigo mismo, de ira, de rabia…de preocupación…Hibari…

En ese momento el me beso, me aferro con mas fuerza a su cuerpo, intente de mil maneras separarme alejarme de el, pero simplemente me era imposible, mi mente comenzó a nublarse, pensé que este era mi fin pero entonces llegaste tu…

De manera rápida golpeaste a Yamamoto y lo alejaste, te acercaste a mí y me cargaste en tus brazos…

-Gokudera…Gokudera- cada vez escuchaba tu voz mas lejana, no podía verte mi vista se nublaba y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente…

Gokudera… -te escuche decir y fue lo ultimo que escuche…

**Hibari**

Me Salí de mis clases, todo por vigilar a dos herbívoros ¿que ironía no?

Uno de ellos era Gokudera Hayato MI herbívoro, y el otro Yamamoto Takeshi, el idiota que quería abusar de MI novio, y eso jamás lo permitiría por que como acabo de mencionar es MIO (Hibari es muy posesivo no creen ) podía verlo, ver como ese maldito idiota no dejaba de mirar a MI Hayato, pude notar lo nervioso que se veía Gokudera cuando las clases iban transcurriendo, como me gustaría poder estar sentado junto a el para que se diera cuenta que esto a su lado, que siempre lo e estado y lo estaré.

Para mi las clases pasaron con tranquilidad, si para ustedes tranquilidad es querer meterte al salón de clases de tu novio para golpear a todo aquel que lo mira y en especial a cierto idiota que trato de abusar de el, pero ese no era el único motivo por el que quería interrumpir sus clases, también quería interrumpirlas para sacar a mi Gokudera de el, para estar con el a su lado, tenia tantas ganas de tocarlo, de escuchar su voz, de unir nuestros labios asta quedarnos sin aliento… pero no podía.

Veía como sufría mi querido herbívoro cuando un maestro se iba, si no fuera tan orgulloso casi le hubiera rogado a los profesores que se quedaran un poco mas, pero ese no era el, no era su forma de ser.

Las clases pasaron hasta que llego el receso, fue entonces que me dispuse a ir con MI herbívoro, pero hubo algo que me detuvo, los miembros del equipo de beisbol estaban frente a mi brequeándome el paso al interior del edificio,

Con que de eso se trataba, aquel herbívoro intentaba distraerme para estar asolas con MI Hayato, hmp, después de todo no es tan idiota…

Fui acabando con ellos uno por uno hasta que termine con todos, sorpresivamente me había tardado mas de lo planeado, malditos herbívoros me habían echo perder mi tiempo, pero ya habían pagado por ello (todos los miembros del equipo de beisbol descansaban en el piso, si es que habían tenido suerte por que varios terminaros sobre el alambrado, es que Hibari es tan violento xDD ) inmediatamente busque a Gokudera pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, fue entonces que note que otros miembros del quipo de beisbol parecían estar cuidando que nadie pasara hacia la parte deshabitada de la escuela, seguramente ay estaría Hayato, me encamine al lugar, ni siquiera me moleste en ocuparme en aquellos herbívoros que parecían estar vigilando, luego me encargaría de ellos.

Cuando llegue a aquel callejón pude ver como ese idiota besaba a MI novio, ¿Quién se creía que era? Me acerque sin hacer el menor ruido y de un solo golpe lo aparte de Hayato, este se veía mal, se veía enfermo y fuera de si, ya que no izo nada se quedo sentado en el piso, lo cual me preocupo, me acerque a el y lo tome entre mis brazos, lo llame por su nombre mil veces pero no contesto, fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta quedar inconsciente/dormido/¿drogado? Tal vez, me marche del lugar, tenia que llevarlo a la enfermería, me marche con Hayato en mis brazos y dejando a el otro herbívoro inconsciente en el suelo.

Lo lleve a la enfermería donde de inmediato lo atendió shamal, me pregunto que es lo que le había pasado, a lo que conteste con una mirada fría y amenazante, después no volvió a preguntar nada mas…

Me dijo que se encontraba bien pero que necesitaba descansar, le llamo a su hermana, ya que ella era la encargada de el mientras estuviera en Japón, ella llego en menos de cinco minutos, lo cual me sorprendió, según tenia entendido ella vivía donde el bebe que se encontraba a 20 min caminando, ¡como es que había llegado tan rápido? Cuando llego casi tiro la puerta de un portazo, azotándola contra la cara de shamal que estaba dispuesto a abrirle la puerta, me pareció gracioso y no pude evitar reírme, al ver la cara aplastada y roja de el doctor por el golpe.

Casi ahorca al pobre doctor pidiéndole una respuesta del estado de su hermano, quejándose de que no le respondía, ¡PERO SI NISIERA LO DEJABA REPONDER, LO ESTABA ASFICIANDO! Era igual de impulsiva que Gokudera, bien por fin tenia el gusto de conocer a mi cuñada, la cual al ver que estaba al lado de su hermano me mano una mirada acecina, la cual no me intimido en lo absoluto, si las miradas mataran, ya estaría 6 metros bajo tierra.

Después deber a su hermano dejo d pedir explicaciones diciendo que se las preguntaría a Hayato cuando despertara, después se dirigió a mi

-oye Hibari kyoya cierto?- me pregunto, solamente asentí como modo de repuesta

-podrías ayudarme a llevar a mi hermano a su casa?- me pregunto, como respuesta me acerque a la camilla y tomo de nueva cuenta a Hayato entre mis brazos, lo cual pareció molestar a mi cuñada, hmp… después se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para que pudiera salir, y caminamos en silencio hasta el departamento de MI novio…

Entramos en el y me encamine a su habitación para recostarlo, lo recosté en su cama y lo tape con unas cobijas, se veía tan lindo mientras dormía, lo único que no me agradaba era que no podía ver ese par de esmeraldas que tenia por ojos.

-ya has estado aquí antes cierto?- me pregunto tu hermana desde el marco de la puerta- si no como sabrías donde se encontraba la habitación de MI hermano- hmp, por lo que veo te quiere mucho y es algo posesiva contigo

-si así es, te quedaras con el?- le pregunte, no podía dejarte solo

-si es mi hermano- bien eso me tranquilizaba, sabía que estarías en buenas manos

-bueno adiós- le dije, no era muy común en mi despedirme pero ella era mi cuñada, tenia que hacerlo me gustara o no

-adiós…cuñado- la escuche decir mientras me encontraba en la puerta del departamento

-hmp, veo que la inteligencia viene de familia- después me marche, definitivamente era muy inteligente, ya que se había dado cuenta de nuestra relación, pero no esperaba menos de ella después de todo es tu hermana…

Buenas noches Hayato…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

_Desperté, donde me encontraba? Mi cama, es mi habitación, por lo tanto me encontraba en casa, ¿Qué había sucedido? Sentí arder mis muñecas, tenia un morete en cada una, claro ese idiota me había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Claro ayer me había golpeado ese idiota,¿ quien me había traído a mi casa?..._

-fue Hibari- contesto bianchi a la pregunta no realizada aun desde el arco de la puerta a la puerta-el te trago a casa- Gokudera ni siquiera se sorprendió, su hermana siempre sabia que era lo que el pensaba, por mas que odiara ese "don" de su hermana,- ahora dime tu ¿Qué sucedió antes de que quedaras inconsciente, y por que terminaste en ese estado?- pregunto bianchi con autoridad, después de todo era su hermana y el se encontraba a cargo de ella durante su estancia en Japón

-es MI vida no tuya- respondió Gokudera a la defensiva, no es que no quisiera contarle, después de todo es su hermana, si no por miedo de la reacción de esta, ella siempre había sido…como decirlo, sobre protectora/posesiva/agresiva/histérica cuando era algo referente a su hermanito

-y tu eres MI hermano ENTIENDES – le reprocho bianchi, provocando que el miedo de Gokudera se incrementara, no quería ni pensar en lo que Hibari le haría a Yamamoto, y aparte si bianchi se enterara de lo sucedido, lo mas probable es que tanto su novio como su hermana se pelearían para ver quien seria el afortunado en matar a Yamamoto …o tan siquiera dar una paliza que lo dejara fuera del juego por un largo tiempo no era que se preocupaba por aquel idiota, solo que no quería que su hermana y pareja terminaran peleados o que se vieran involucrados en un asesinato…

-Hayato, lo siento no debí gritarte, esta bien si no me quieres decir que es lo que paso, pero sabes que yo me preocupo mucho por ti, ¡sabes lo que sentí cuando shamal me llamo diciéndome que te encontrabas inconsciente?, pues déjame decirte que no di brincos de felicidad, ¿sabes por que?, por que te quiero Hayato, y si te pasa algo yo sufriría mucho entiendes

_No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, sabia que estaba siendo sincera, nos conocíamos tanto mutuamente, que no hacia falta verla para saber que no mentía, también me podía imaginar el rostro de preocupación en su rostro_

-bueno cuando estés listo para contarme, no dudes en llamarme, por cierto ¡felicidades!- después abrazo a Hayato, provocando que este se sorprenderá por la muestra de cariño, había paso mucho tiempo desde que se abrazaban de esa manera y con ese cariño

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el de ojos verdes

-pues por dos razones:

Una por tu cumpleaños que acaba de pasar

Dos: por tu noviazgo con Hibari

Después de haber dicho esas palabras Gokudera comenzó a sonrojarse,

¡QUEEEEE, como es posible, como sabe, quien le dijo HIBARI TE VOY A MATAR!

-por que no me habas dicho nada- le reclamo bianchi mientras lo veía con ambas manos en la cintura

-yo.. por-que.. pues – no sabia que decir

Era definitivo Gokudera le estaba declarando la guerra aun tomate ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién será el poseedor del mejor rojo? ( jajaja XDD)

-oye tengo que decirte que tienes buen gusto ehh hermanito, quien lo creería mi hermanito ya tiene novio

Bien ya sabemos quien había ganado el concurso al mejor rojo, y nuestro ganador es…

GOKUDERA HAYATO

Se encontraba mucho mas rojo que un tomate, era definitivo había ganado el concurso XDD

-vamos Hayato, tarde o temprano me iba a enterar ehh, no mas tengo que decirte algo- su mirada cambio una completamente seria, asustando un poco a Hayato (un poco)

-q-que- aneki- pregunto o tartamudeo Hayato mientras se iba alejando un poco de su hermana

-que tu hayas aceptado a Hibari como novio, no quiere decir que yo lo acepte como cuñado escuchaste- después de esto cambio su expresión a la de una niña pequeña mientras alzaba un dedo de su mano- primero tendrá que pasar ciertas pruebas para que lo pueda admitir como tu novio- dijo mientras sonreía

_Esta loca, esta loca esta loca_

Se repetía mentalmente Gokudera

-ahora apúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela, ya te prepare el desayuno, así que ve a comerlo antes de que se enfrié, y tu lonche es el que esta en el toper rojo, de mientras planchare tu uniforme- era sorprendente, era como cuando eran niños y jugaban a la mama y al hijo, pareciera que bianchi fuera su madre al hablar de de esa manera, Gokudera pensó en protestar, pero sabia que contra su hermana no se podía así que siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Se dirigió al comedor, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo…

_Un momento…bianchi no sabe cocinar, bueno si sabe pero…SOLO COCINA COMIDA VENENOSA NOOOOOO, que ago. no quiero morir aun_

-tranquilo, se controlar mis técnicas de asesinato Hayato- digo bianchi al ver la expresión de espanto de su querido hermano- además no estaría bien que Hibari se quedara viudo tan pronto- después de esto su hermana volvió a entrar a la habitación de su hermano esquivando una almohada que este le había arrogado que iba directo a su rostro.

De mala gana se puso a comer, y sorprendentemente no le había dado ningún dolor de estomago, bien su hermana había aprendido a cocinar, termino de comer y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse, era martes… la semana apenas iniciaba y se sentía a morir, bianchi salió de la habitación para que su hermanito se cambiara después de unos cuantos gritos por parte de ambos

Flash back

-bianchi sal de MI habitación- decía… o gritaba Hayato

-por que debería de hacerlo- le preguntaba bianchi mientras veía como la venita de la frente de su querido hermano comenzaba a volverse mas y MAS grande

-PARA CAMBIARME-

-pues cámbiate-

-NO POR QUE ESTAS TU AQUÍ-

-y-

-QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS DESNUDO- grito a todo pulmón el peli plateado

-hmp vamos Hayato te conozco, no tienes de que avergonzarte, no recuerdas cuando yo te bañaba y cambiaba, eras tan lindo Hayato- decía bianchi mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos y Gokudera volvía a demostrar por que había ganado el concurso del mejor rojo XDD

-ANEKI- grito completamente rojo Gokudera

-ok ok me voy, te espero afuera-

Fin del flash back

Si así había sido como había terminado fuera de la habitación de su hermano y sentada en uno de los sofás, fue entonces que alguien llamo a la puerta, al parecer su hermano no había escuchado, por lo que bianchi fue a abrirla, fue entonces que una avecilla amarilla…

Sus ojos se agrandaron hasta ya no poder, su cuñado… perdón Hibari y Yamamoto Takeshi se encontraban rodando por el suelo mientras se golpeaban mutuamente

-BASTA-grito la peli rosa mientras los dos se quedaban estáticos en su posición, Hibari sosteniendo a Yamamoto por el cuello de la camisa mientras que su mano libre estaba echa un puño y lista para impactarse con el rostro del moreno- HIBARI SUELTALO- este de mala gano accedió

-NO SE QUE ESTE PASANDO O POR QUE SE ESTAN GOLPEANDO AFUERA DE LA CASA DE MI HERMANO ASI QUE VAMOS EXPLIQUENSE- bianchi estaba mas que enoja con ese par, y en verdad quería saber el motivo de la pelea ¿acaso se estaban peleando por su hermanito?

Ninguno de los dos decía nada solo se mantenían en silencio

-aneki, quien es- pregunto Hayato desde el fondo de la casa

Ambos japoneses parecieron reaccionar a la voz del italiano, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a entrar a la casa del italiano

-alto ustedes no van a ningún lado-dijo bianchi mientras les hablaba en voz baja para que Gokudera no se diera cuenta de nada- NO ES NADIE HAYATO SOLO UN VENDEDOR- después Gokudera se fue a su habitación a preparar sus cosas- bien que esperan para contestar-

-pues es que nos estábamos peleando por Gokudera- contesto el moreno mientras bajaba la mirada, siempre le había guardado respeto a bianchi

-hmp es que este herbívoro no quiere aceptar de que Hayato a hora sale CONMIGO- recalco la ultima palabra para provocar al moreno

Estaban a punto de volver a los golpes cuando bianchi los tiro a ambos al suelo de un solo golpe a cada uno

-escúchenme bien los dos, Hayato no esta como para estarlos aguantando a ambos entienden, así que háganme el favor de largarse y no le dirán nada de lo sucedido a mi hermano ¿ok?- ambos japoneses se quedaron en silencio por un rato, pero después ambos terminaron aceptando- bien ahora lárguense

-que por que?- pregunto Yamamoto haciendo berrinche como un niño pequeño, como respuesta bianchi lo fulmino con la mirada, provocando que el beisbolista optara por marcharse,

-hmp, bien le podrías decir a Hayato que salga, no me gusta esperar a nadie- dijo Hibari mientras se cruzaba de brazos ignorando el echo de que bianchi estuviera considerando golpearlo de nuevo

-escucha Hibari, puedes ser el novio de Hayato, pero yo aun no te acepto como tal, si eres su novio me podrías explicar que fue lo que le paso ayer?¿o al menos quien le izo esas horribles marcas en sus muñecas?

-hmp, supongo que no te lo dijo para no preocuparte, pero yo creo que deberías de saberlo- bianchi presto su total atención a Hibari- fue Yamamoto Takeshi quien le izo esas marcas, por que intento abuzar de el,- la mirada de bianchi cambio por completo estaba completamente sorprendida pero no dijo nada quiso esperar a que Hibari terminara de hablar- me distrajo mandándome a el equipo de beisbol para que no pudiera hacer nada para que el lograra su cometido, pero al parecer olvido con quien trataba

-así que supongo que ese fue el motivo de la pelea de esta mañana- el japonés solo asintió- ven pasa tengo que ver esa cortada que tienes en el brazo- Hibari acepto y se introdujo en el departamento del italiano

Bianchi comenzó a curar la herida de Hibari y cuando termino Hayato iba saliendo de su habitación, al ver que Hibari estaba en su casa se sonrojo, pero al notar que tenia el brazo vendado se preocupo y corrió hasta el sentándose entre ambos

-que te paso!- Hibari y bianchi se miraron instintivamente, seria bueno decirle la verdad?

-vamos contesten

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Qué hace aquí Hibari?

-¿Por qué esta herido?

-¿por que no dicen nada?

Si Gokudera izo esas y otras mil preguntas en menos de un minuto, tiempo record

Gokudera debería deber la verdad debería de saber que:

-bianchi ya sabe lo sucedido

-Hibari se había agarrado a golpes con Yamamoto

-Yamamoto había tenido el descaro de irlo a buscar

-bianchi e Hibari probablemente cometerían un asesinato

Si por que esa era la verdad en estos momentos


	10. Chapter 10

**Bn lo se tarde un poquito en actualizar, lo ciento de vdd es solo que no había tenido tiempo de subirlo aquí bn los dejo espero y les guste**

**Disfrútenlo ;D**

**PD: si tiene faltas de ortografía lo siento es que ando cansada y no me dio mucho tiempo de revisarlo disculpen n_n**

**-o-o-o-o-**

CAPITULO 10

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, o mejor dio no sabían que decir, solo se miraban uno al otro mientras Gokudera les exigía una explicación a ambos, lastima que no estaba dando resultados ya que ninguno de los quería hablar, Gokudera comenzó a perder su poca paciencia que tenia, y no era tonto, comprendió que ni su hermana ni su novio hablarían así que se resigno y de malagana se levantó del sofá para tomar su mochila y salir de su casa sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a ninguna de las personas presentes

-creo que tendrás problemas con Hayato si no encuentras una explicación a sus preguntas- dijo bianchi una ves que el italiano se había marchado

-maldito herbívoro todavía que vengo por el y lo defiendo resulta que el es el enojado Y YO QUE – Hibari estaba enojado, no le agradaba la idea de que apenas tenían unos cuantos días de novios y su noviazgo no era como el lo esperaba no por Hayato, el sabia que lo quería pero las razones que le hacían pensar esto era:

-se habían echo novios después se que Yamamoto quisiera abusar de Hayato

-casi terminaron acostándose en su primer día de novios

-sus discusiones no eran como las de cualquier otra pareja, ya que ellos llegaban a los golpes y a las armas un ejemplo: la ves que Hayato cocino, el departamento quedo echo un desastre

-habían intentado abusar de SU pareja

-la hermana de Hayato la traía contra el

-un idiota pervertido estaba detrás de SU novio ….. Ósea Yamamoto

-ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces a golpeado al idiota ese y cuantas veces no lo a echo

Si eran muchas las razones, y sin duda cada una de ellas les traería problemas…BASTANTES problemas

-Hibari escúchame bien, no permitiré que te dirijas a mi hermano como herbívoro- si bianchi lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, pero extrañamente esta no era la bianchi que conocía, esta tenia una aura asesina que intimidaría a cualquiera, incluso a el – si escucho que le vuelves a llamar así…no dudare en envenenarte escuchaste- dijo mientras le mostraba un platillo venenoso que tenia en cada una de sus manos

-hmp- decidió ignorarla y salir del departamento lo antes posible, no quería morir aun, y en cuanto salió esta le aventó uno de sus platillos, derritiendo la puerta- creo que no seré el único que tendrá problemas con Hayato- después de esto desapareció de la vita de cierta peli rosa que ya se encontraba haciendo varias llamadas por su celular para comprar una puerta nueva

"_Hpm no entiendo por que no me habrán querido decir lo que paso?, se supone que el mi novio y ella mi hermana ¿Qué no deberían confiar en mi?, será mejor que me apresure llegar a la escuela, no quiero llegar tarde, y mucho menos encontrarme con Hibari…"_

El italiano continuo caminando rumbo a su escuela, su adorado décimo no asistiría de nuevo, ya que su entrenamiento era de una semana aproximadamente así que no se molesto en llegar a la casa de este, fue entonces que logro divisar su escuela, y cuando llego a esta Hibari ya se encontraba en la entrada de ella, seguía molesto con el así que no se molesto en mirarlo, siquiera en dirigirle la mirada lo cual izo enojar al japonés pero no izo nada, no quería armar un alboroto ya tendrá tiempo para hablar con el en otra ocasión.

Era extraño Yamamoto tampoco había asistido a la escuela, sintió un gran alivio al ver que no estaba en la escuela

"_al menos el día de hoy parece que será mas tranquilo"_

Esta ves el día paso lento… las clases se le hicieron tan aburridas que se quiso salir de ellas en mas de una ocasión, pero sabia que silo hacia lo mandarían "con el líder del comité disciplinario" y no quería verlo a el en estos momentos.

-bien el día de hoy saldrán antes ya que habrá una junta de maestros, por lo tanto de pueden marchar una ves que haya terminado el receso-

Era el aviso que había dado el director cuando el timbre del descanso sonó

"_hmp mejor me iré a casa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí"_

Se levanto de su butaca y salió de la escuela, seguido por cierto sádico de ojos azules y cabello negro quien se mantuvo en silencio siguiéndolo, cuando el italiano llego a su casa se dio cuenta de que la puerta de esta no era la misma que en la mañana cuando se había marchado fue entonces que encontró una llave colgada en la ventana con una nota la tomo y comenzó a leerla

"querido hermanito, lamento haber destruido tu puerta nueva así que mande aponer esta y te deje un juego de llaves,

ATTE: BIANCHI

-hmp al menos puso una puerta nueva- abrió la puerta y se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta viendo hacia el interior de su casa, fue entonces que se sorprendió al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura

-Hayato por que no pasamos de una ves- dijo Hibari mientras se recargaba en el cuerpo del menor y lo abrazaba con más fuerza y ambas manos

-hmp suéltame no me toques- protesto el italiano intentando zafase del agarre, el japonés se molesto así que soltó al italiano y lo empujo dentro del departamento, después entro el y cerro la puerta

-QUE HACES AQUÍ HIBARI- se quejo el italiano, como respuesta este lo acorralo contra la pared más cercana

-YA BASTA ESCUCHASTE- le grito el japonés provocando que el italiano se callara pero esto no quiere decir que le estuviera haciendo caso- escucha voltea no me ignores- dijo ya mas calmado, como respuesta el italiano lo miro indicándole que le prestaba su atención- escucha no se por que estas enojado, si no te dije la verdad en la mañana es por tu bien, por que no quería que te preocuparas pero si lo que quieres es saber la verdad te la diré- Gokudera estaba sorprendido quería saber lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero a la ves tenia miedo, mucho miedo de saberla, ya que si Hibari y su hermana lo habían ocultado era por algo- escucha…

No pudo continuar ya que el italiano lo cayo con sus propios labios- si crees que lo mejor es que no lo sepa esta bien, solo tenias que decirme eso – le dijo Gokudera después de haber terminado el beso y mientras abrazaba a Hibari del cuello para poder estar a su altura (al menos lo suficiente como para poder besarlo)

-hmp- el japonés no quiso decir mas, solo quería disfrutar del tiempo con su novio así que aprovechando la posición de su pareja, lo abrazo por la cintura con ambas manos y lo pego mas a la pared para después pegar su cuerpo con el del italiano, dejándolo sin escapatoria, después lo comenzó a besar.

Comenzó con un ligero rose de labios, pero cuanto noto que el italiano se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y exigirlos, lo beso comenzó como un beso tierno pero poco a poco el beso comenzó a volverse mas apasionado, Gokudera reclamaba sus labios y este se los daba, a Hibari le encantaba el sabor de los labios de Gokudera, así que comenzó a lamerlos una y otra ves quería memorizar su sabor quería saber a que sabían

"**mmmm tabaco, miel, cerezos, "**

Eran tantos los sabores que tenían aquellos labios que le era imposible descifrar sus ingredientes, poco a poco el aire les fue faltando, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, Gokudera se canso de estar de puntitas e Hibari de estar con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, así que Hibari levanto una de sus rodillas hasta hacerla chocar con la entrepierna del italiano

-mmm…- gimió el italiano al sentir la rodilla de Hibari, este sonrió de lado, ver a Gokudera en de esa manera lo excitaba y le hacia querer mas, así que levanto mas su rodilla hasta que el italiano dejara de tocar el suelo y quedara a su altura provocando de nueva cuenta que de los labios del italiano saliera otro gemido, al quedar Gokudera a su altura no estaba tocando el piso, se encontraba sentado sobre la rodilla de Hibari, así que instintivamente rodeo con ambas piernas las caderas de Hibari para sostenerse mejor, Hibari al notarlo se pego mas a la pared, provocando que el italiano se quedara sin privacidad alguna

-Hayato te amo- dijo Hibari mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido durante aquel beso, el italiano iba a decir algo pero lo evito volviendo a unir sus labios, Gokudera se aferraba con mas fuerza a las caderas de Hibari, y paso sus manos por el cuello de este para hacer el beso mas intenso.

Sin darse cuenta Gokudera comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de Hibari de arriba abajo, provocando que la excitación en ambos comenzara a crecer y que comenzara a formarse una erección, Hibari al notar los movimientos del peli plateado bajo sus manos de la cintura de este a sus glúteos para aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos sin dejar de besarse. Cuando les izo falta el aire se separaron apenas unos centímetros para poder respirar

-mmm…- gimió Gokudera por el movimiento de sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Hibari, y por que las manos de este comenzaban a apretar y acariciar sus bien formados glúteos –Hibari también te amo – dijo el italiano, y fue todo lo que Hibari necesito escuchar para cárgalo sin modificar su posición y dirigirse a la habitación de este, entre besos y caricias una ves que llegaron a la habitación de este, Hibari se dirigió directo a la cama del italiano y lo recostó en esta quedando el sobre el de ojos verdes.

Continuo besándolo con pasión mientras que con una mano lo abrazaba por la cintura y la otra acariciaba las piernas del peli plateado, Gokudera solo se dedicaba a gemir, gemidos que quedaban atrapados entre los labios de Hibari por los constantes besos de parte de ambos.

Fue entonces que Hibari miro el cuello del italiano, y llamo su atención, y dejo sus labios para comenzar a explorar la piel del cuello de la persona bajo de el , su piel era tan suave y tersa, le encantaba, el italiano parecía disfrutarlo ya que su respiración comenzaba a ser entrecortada y debes en cuando salían leves gemidos de sus labios rosados, Hibari dejo de acariciar a Gokudera y le dio a sus manos la tarea de despojar al italiano del uniforme de la escuela, sus manos no tardaron en hacerlo y frente a el quedo el pecho desnudo de Gokudera, se levanto un poco para poder verlo

"**Es hermoso…"**

Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana y tan suave y tersa como la misma seda, se veía tan hermoso con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y con sus ojos nublados por el placer, fue entonces que comenzó a a besar el torso de este dejando de ves en cuando mordidas en el a lo cual Gokudera respondía con gemidos de placer y apretando las sabanas, las manos de Hibari comenzaron a explorar toda el área libre de Gokudera subiendo y bajando de un lugar a otro hasta que se toparon con el cierre del pantalón de este, desesperadamente comenzó a despojar al italiano de ellos

-mmm…Hibari…- el aludido volteo para toparse con una de las imágenes mas lindas que jamás hubiera visto -…bésame…- Hibari ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y obedeció se acerco a los labios de el italiano y este lo beso levantándose levemente del colchón, mientras tanto las mano de Hibari seguían con su tarea de quitarle el pantalón, fue entonces que las manos de Gokudera comenzaron a subir y abajar por el pecho del japonés hasta que se toparon con lo botones de esta. Hibari sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de las acciones del italiano. Cuando este logro desabrocharle la camisa por completo Hibari también lo había logrado desabrochar el pantalón del otro

-vallas herbívoro vas perdiendo- dijo Hibari mientras se separaba de Gokudera para recuperar un poco de aire, este como respuesta lo miro con muestra de incredulidad- tu apenas pudiste desabrocharme la camisa y yo te deje solo con bóxer hmp- después de esto soltó una pequeña risa que izo enojar y sonrojar

-hmp no es verdad…aun tengo mis pantalones- bien como ya había dicho a Gokudera le gustaba retar a Hibari

-hmp a no- y de un solo tirón lo dejo sin pantalones y rojo a mas no poder (de nuevo nos demostró sus habilidades y por que gano el concurso a mejor rojo) – ps que yo sepa estas sin pantalones – dijo mientras sonreía de lado, Gokudera izo un puchero de enojo tratando de simular su sonrojo – vamos no te enojes que te parece si te ayudo un poco- después de lo dicho se quito su chaqueta del comité disciplinario junto con su camisa

-hmp pero no es justo, tu me hiciste esto ves- dijo señalando las marcas que Hibari había dejado sobre todo el torso del italiano, de un movimiento se poso el sobre Hibari quedando ahora Hibari abajo – entonces yo también te dejare mi marca- dijo Gokudera sentándose sobre las caderas de Hibari y comenzando a besar el torso de este, Hibari aun que no lo digiera las acciones del italiano le encantaban, este continuo bajando hasta toparse con la erección de su pareja y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar el tamaño de esta, después Hibari lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a frotar el trasero del italiano contra su miembro

"_es enorme…"_

-mmm…Hibari- gemía el italiano el sentir la fricción entre ambos cuerpos, Hibari se canso de tener que estar debajo y cambio de posición con el italiano, ahora el quedando arriba de nuevo, introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca del italiano

-lámelos- le ordeno, el otro lo miro incrédulo pero aun así obedeció comenzando a lamer los dedos de Hibari, mientras tanto la mano libre de Hibari bajo hasta el trasero del italiano y lo despojo de sus bóxer para después comenzar a acariciar las nalgas de este-…hmp…mmmm…..- no podía hablar debido a los dedos de Hibari, este los retiro de la boca de su pareja para después besarlo y susurrarle algo al oído

-…estas seguro de esto Hayato… quieres continuar?- le pregunto el japonés en el oído

-…si…te amo Hibari…estoy seguro- fue entonces que el japonés introdujo uno de sus dedos n la entrada del italiano, - …ahhh..Hibari…- le dolía, se aferro con fuerza al cuello del japonés como si de esa manera el dolor fuera a desaparecer

-tranquilo relájate Hayato…- el italiano trato de controlar su respiración y que las lagrimas no comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, fue entonces que Hibari introdujo un segundo dedo

-…AHHH….duele…mucho – dijo mientras el otro comenzaba a mover en forma circular sus dedos para poder lubricarlo y ampliar su entrada y no lastimarlo tanto después, a Hayato ya le era imposible poder contener las lagrimas, le dolía mucho y lo único que hacia era aferrarse con mas fuerza a la espalda de su pareja

-Hayato tranquilízate, - se separo de su pareja al sentir sus lagrimas por su espalda, lo volvió a recostar en el colchón, se veía tan frágil sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas del dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, eso solo indicaba una cosa

"**a un es virgen, es su primera ves…"**

Hibari se le quedo viendo por un rato sin dejas de mover sus dedos en el interior de su pareja, fue entonces que introdujo un tercer dedo

-…!AHHHHH¡ …. Mmmm- no pudo seguir gritando ya que el japonés lo besó para poder callarlo, provocando que sus gritos quedaran atrapados en los besos de ambos, con cuidado retiro sus dedos y volvió a ver al chico debajo de el, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas

-te amo Hayato- después de esto se situó entré las piernas de este y se bajo el pantalón hasta que su miembro quedo libre – demasiado- fue entonces que dirigió su miembro a la entrada de este, comenzando a rozarlo levemente

-mmm Hibari…también te amo…- fu entonces que el japonés comenzó a penétralo poco a poco – AHHH…DUELE…DEMASIADO…- le dolía mucho, pero el echo de que fuera Hibari quien le estuviera quitando su virginidad hacia que el dolor se volviera placentero

- mmm…Hayato…eres tan estrecho…- después de esto entro en el de una estocada provocando que el otro soltara un gemido lleno de dolor- tranquilo relájate- veía como de los ojos de Gokudera salían miles de lagrimas y como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas- no llores por favor…- le decía el japonés mientras seguía penetrándolo con delicadeza para no lastimarlo.

Poco a poco Gokudera se fue acostumbrando a las embestidas de su pareja, hasta que comenzó a sentir placer comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente y subió sus piernas a la cintura de Hibari

-mmm…Hibari….- no podía hablar era demasiado el placer que sentía como para poder hacerlo, en estos momentos su prioridad era respirar lo mas que pudiera

-mnnn.. Parece que comienza a gustarte Hayato- y comenzó a penetrarlo con mas fuerza y velocidad provocando que de la boca de ambos salieran gemidos de placer

-mnnn….ahhh..hiba..Hibari…mas- decía entrecortadamente el italiano, Hibari obedeció las suplicas de su pareja y comenzó a embestirlo con mas fuerza y rapidez aun, mientras que con una de sus manos libres comenzaba a masturbar el miembro de Gokudera – AHHH….- gemía de placer el italiano

Hibari lo estaba disfrutando tanto, el italiano era tan estrecho y caliente, le encantaba como Gokudera absorbía de cierta manera si miembro.

Entonces sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo se corrieron a la ves, Gokudera sobre el pecho de ambos e Hibari dentro de el llenándolo por completo.

Con cuidado saco su miembro de la ya muy abusada entrada de Gokudera y se dio cuenta de cómo salían pequeños hilillos de sangre de esta, mezclados con su semen, se acerco a los labios de su pareja y comenzó a besarlo mientras que con una mano lo sujetaba de la cintura y la otra comenzaba a masajear su entrada.

-te lastime mucho?- pregunto el japonés mientras trataba de calmar el dolor que seguramente aun sentía su pareja

- hmp…. No.. no te preocupes estoy bien- le contesto el italiano mientras entrecerraba la mirada levemente debido a que en verdad le dolía

-hmp los ciento- se disculpo el japonés sin dejar de dar leves masajes alrededor de la entrada del de ojos verdes

- estoy bien , sabes me alegra de que mi primera ves haya sido contigo- después de esto sonrió sonrojándose levemente y abrazando a Hibari del cuello, por social tubo que levantarse un poco para alcanzarlo- auch- se quejo el italiano, pareciera que no iva a poder caminar en la mañana

-hmp creo que en verdad te lastime,- después poco a poco se dejo caer en el colchón aun lado de su pareja mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura- creo que mañana no podrás ir a la escuela- le dijo Hibari al italiano, mientras se levantaba y se terminaba de quitar su pantalón

-hmp lo se, pero te quedaras conmigo verdad?- le pregunto el italiano mientras Hibari lo tomaba en sus brazos y se dirigía al baño

-claro, estaré aquí contigo mañana- le dijo el japonés entrando al baño y recostando a Gokudera en la tina

-hmp, faltaras a tu querida escuela por estar aquí conmigo cuidándome Hibari?- pregunto el de ojos verdes, mientras que el azabache abría la llave para llenar la tina con agua tibia y se introducía en ella sentándose detrás de Hayato

-si no pasara nada si falto un día, además dudo que el día de mañana seas capas de ponerte de pie como para quedarte solo- le comento Hibari mientras comenzaba a jabonar la entrepierna de Gokudera con una esponja procurando no lastimarlo

-hmp, si mañana no puedo caminar será tu culpa kyoya- dijo Gokudera mientras se recargaba en el cuerpo de su novio y se dejaba mimar

-lo se, me alegra ser yo quien te haya despojado de tu virginidad- termino de jabonarlo y se empezó a bañar el

-a mi también- después cerro sus ojos sintiendo como Hibari lo lavaba con delicadeza, cuando este termino salió de latina y lo envolvió con una toalla para después recostarlo en la cama y acostarse aun lado de el – buenas noches kyoya- dijo el de ojos verdes acurrucándose en el pecho de Hibari

-buenas noches Hayato- después tapo a ambos con una cobija y abrazo al italiano para seguir su ejemplo y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo…

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Bn que les pareció, les gusto, si lo se este cap estuvo bastante largo xDD jaja pero es que no se quería que ya tuviera lemon y no me hubiera gustado dejarlo incompleto**

**La verdad este es mi primer lemon por si no quedo bn lo siento espero poder mejorar después, bueno eso es todo si tienen alguna opinión háganmela saber no me enojo**

**Bye besos ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

bien lamento la tardansa en verdad! es solo ke no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar xDD pero por fin aki les traigo el cap 11 espero y les guste

* * *

_los rayos del sol comenzaron a dar en mi rostro despertándome de mi sueño, con lo ojos aun cerrados te busque por la cama por medio de mis manos pero no te encontré, trate de sentarme pero un dolor punzante en mi trasero me lo impidió…maldito Hibari… como pude me senté en la cama para darme cuenta de que tu ropa ya no se encontraba regada en el piso como ayer en la noche, trate de levantarme y ponerme algo de ropa, pero mi armario se encontraba hasta el otro extremo de mi habitación, tu chaqueta fue lo que tenia a mi alcance, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me la puse… huele a ti… me encanta…aun tengo sueño…me dormiré otro rato_

-hmp buenos días Hayato- hablo Hibari desde el marco de la puerta, Gokudera solo se limito a voltearlo a ver y a sonreír

-buenos días Hibari – después Hibari se acostó junto a Hayato abrazándolo por la cintura de este – pensé que te habías ido – confeso el italiano mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de su pareja

-no podía dejarte solo, menos después de lo que paso ayer- cuando dijo esto sus traviesas manos viajaron hacia el trasero aun desnudo del italiano y comenzó a acariciar las nalgas de este- y bien ¿puedes caminar?- pregunto mientras le sonreía al italiano

-tu que crees, después de lo que me hiciste ayer, ¿esperabas que pudiera ponerme de pie?- contesto mientras se dejaba tocar por Hibari y se hundía en el pecho de este

-por que estas usando mi chaqueta?- pregunto Hibari mientras dejaba de acariciar al italiano y se separaba lo suficiente de el para poder ver su rostro

-amm… por que era lo que tenia mas cerca, por que como podrás darte cuenta… no puedo caminar- dijo el de ojos verdes mientras un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas

-pues… me gusta- confeso el japonés mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de su pareja- me gusta como se ve mi chaqueta en ti- después beso en la frente al de cabellos plateados para ir bajando hasta toparse con sus labios y devorarlos, sus manos tampoco se quedaron atrás, comenzaron a acariciar las piernas del chico hasta que una de ellas se topo con la entrada de este y con cuidado comenzó acariciarla con la intención de entrar en el pequeño orificio

-eres un sádico Hibari- hablo el italiano al darse cuenta de las intenciones del japonés- no estas conforme con haberme quitado mi virginidad ayer- dijo el italiano entre risas y no hacia nada para evitar lo que el japonés tenia en mente

-me gusto el echo de ser la primera persona de conocer esa parte de ti…pero eso fue ayer. Hay que vivir el presente no crees?- Gokudera solo sonrió y se puso sobre su novio mientras tomaba las manos de este

-mmm si hay que vivir el hoy y no el mañana o el ayer- acto seguido coloco las manos de el japonés sobre sus glúteos y poco a poco se abrió de piernas para quedar sentado sobre Hibari, a la ves que lo besaba y comenzaba a quitarle su camisa que en estos momentos tanto detestaba

Hibari tomo las manos del italiano impidiéndole seguir son su tarea mientras este lo miraba con ingenuidad-sabes mejor lo dejamos para después- un tic había aparecido en el ojo izquierdo de Gokudera- debes de seguir adolorido y no creo que sea buena idea abusar de ti y de tu entrada sabes – Gokudera sonrió ante las conclusiones de Hibari, tenia razón, aun le dolía bastante el trasero y no sabia si podría soportar la misma rutina del día de ayer – además no quiero tener que faltar otro día a mi amada escuela y….tengo hambre- si el tic había vuelto

-eres un maldito mal agradecido- grito Gokudera mientras tomaba un cojín y trataba de golpear a Hibari con el sin eficacia alguna- primero vienes aquí y me dices que quieres repetir lo de anoche y cuando accedo dices que no… todo por tu puta escuela- si ese era el Gokudera Hayato de siempre con muy pero MUY poca paciencia,

-no también por que tengo hambre- dijo Hibari lo mas calmado del mundo mientras tomaba las dos manos de Hayato para que dejara de intentar golpearlo- vamos a desayunar- ignorando los gritos y quejas del italiano lo cargo en sus hombro mientras este le golpeaba en la espalda para que lo bajase cosa que ignoro el japonés y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala

-idiota tan solo me hubieras dejado cambiarme- se quejo el italiano una vez que por fin su pareja lo había bajado en el sofá de la sala

-mmm… no así te ves mejor- contesto Hibari mientras le sonreía pervertida mente provocando que Gokudera sudara frio, después se le fue acercando lentamente como el depredador que era y sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos- Hayato sabias que los herbívoros sirven de alimento para los carnívoros?- le pregunto una ves que se encontraba sobre Hayato que a la ves este se encontraba sobre el sofá y completamente sonrojado

Gokudera sudo frio para después contestar-…s-si, si lo sabia- contesto como pudo al ver a su pareja sobre de el y con esa mirada de depredador lo excitaba tanto como lo asustaba

-y sabes que yo soy un carnívoro cierto Hayato- le susurro sensualmente al italiano en su oído mientras este ya se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de Hibari, solo asintió mientras sentía la respiración de Hibari en su cuello, -sabes otra cosa- le dijo en su oído-…tengo hambre Hayato…- después comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de este hasta morderlo a lo que Gokudera respondió con un gemido de dolor por tal acto

-idiota que ases me duele- se quejo Hayato al sentir como Hibari hundía sus dientes en su cuello

-solo te estoy dejando mi marca- respondió una ves que terminó y vio sus dientes marcados en la blanca y delicada piel de su pareja…también pudo notar como escurrían pequeñas gotas de sangre de ella, se acerco a la marca y comenzó a lamerla para que la sangre dejara de escurrir, como respuesta Gokudera se aferraba con mas fuerza a la camisa de Hibari y no oponía resistencia alguna-…listo termine…- dijo Hibari mientras se levanta dejando libre a Gokudera quien tenia las mejillas teñidas de un lindo color rosado

-baka…que me hiciste- pregunto Hayato cuando llevo una de sus manos a su cuello- auch..- se quejo cuando toco la marca de Hibari- baka parece que me a mordido un perro o algo por el estilo!-grito Hayato al ver la marca o mordida e su cuello

-hmp deja de quejarte y levántate…tengo hambre- dijo Hibari o mas bien ordeno viendo como Hayato estaba apunto de explotar y comenzar a aventar dinamitas a diestra y siniestra

-y por que diablos tengo yo que cocinar?'- pregunto Hayato mientras retaba a Hibari con la mirada…mala idea, Gokudera prácticamente estaba a la merced de Hibari, y tenia muchos puntos en su contra

1.- si Hibari intentaba algo no podría defenderse, aun que le costara admitirlo Hibari era mas fuerte que el

2.-si intentaba huir, no podría, con trabajos se mantenía en pie

3.-no pediría ayuda, amenos que le quisiera que alguien lo viera desnudo

4.-su novio tenia demasiada imaginación, sumándole que era un gran sádico, y el echo de que no llevara nada puesto mas que su chaqueta no ayudaba

Bien esas y muchas otras cosas le dieron darse a cuenta a Hayato que no le convenía hacer enojar a su pareja en estos momentos, al menos hasta que pudiera echarse a correr por si acaso xDD

-….esta bien cocinare algo…- dijo resignado Hayato después de ponerse a analizar la situación-pero….me podrías hacer un favor?- le pregunto a Hibari quien estaba parado junto al sofá en el que el de ojos verdes se encontraba- me llevarías a la habitación para cambiarme- dijo el italiano sonrojado y mirando el piso

-por que? Puedes ir tu solo – sabia el porque se lo pedía, aun seguía adolorido como para caminar pero de alguna forma le gustaba que le recordase que quien lo había dejado en ese estado había sido el

-…y toda vía preguntas por que!- grito Gokudera – quieres que te lo repita pues te lo repetiré, por que ayer cierto japonés vino y entro en MI departamento y comenzaron los besos así como las caricias, y cuando logre poner a trabajar mi cabeza ya me encontraba en la cama con el enzima mío y despojándome de mi ropa hasta que lo logro, después comenzó a…a….mmm bueno tu sabes comenzó…. "eso"- se encontraba nervioso a Hibari le daba risa como el italiano era capaz de maldecir pero no era capaz de decir palabras referentes a XXX

-se dice comenzaron a tener S-E-X-O –le dijo el japonés al ver lo sonrojado que se encontraba el otro- o si quieres hacerlo mas romántico es…hacer el amor…entiendes Hayato- lo único que logro con su explicación es que l peli plateado se sonrojara a un mas (si es que era posible)- y si quieres hacerlo sonar mas vulgar es "coger", aun que a mi no me gusta decirlo de esta manera, prefiero la segunda-

-..si si eso, sucedió….eso….y pues como era mi primera ves digamos que mi cuerpo lo resintió y ahora tengo un horrible dolor en mi trasero así que en pocas palabras el causante fue cierto sádico, mandón y engreído que ahora tengo por novio-por fin finalizo Hayato y como pudo se sentó en el sofá mientas cerraba las piernas y trataba de cubrirse lo mas que pudiera con la chaqueta de Hibari al ver como este lo miraba

Hibari se acerco a Hayato y lo cargo en sus brazos, Gokudera solo se acomodo en el pecho del japonés mientras este lo llevaba a la habitación, después lo sentó en la cama y le acerco un cambio de ropa para que se vistiera

-te espero afuera- le dijo el japonés y después salió de la habitación, Gokudera sonrió, aunque Hibari fuera un completo sádico, también tenia su lado bueno, y aun que no le diera que le amaba cada minutos se lo demostraba con sus acciones, dejo de pensar en eso y se dedico a cambiarse y a pensar en que prepararía de desayunar después de todo el también estaba hambriento.

Termino de cambiarse e intento ponerse en pie, bien lo había logrado dio unos paso y se dio cuenta de que si podía caminar, aunque sintiera una punzada en su entrada cada vez que avanzaba pero podía mantenerse de pie

"_de seguro fue gracias a que Hibari lo izo con cuidado y no fue tan brusco, tengo que agradecerle por haberlo echo de esa manera, si no probablemente estaría en cama por el resto de la semana"_

Salió de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Hibari se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libro en la sala con uno lentes… diablos se veía tan jodidamente bien, Gokudera trago saliva al ver a su pareja era tan atractivo que le costo trabajo no arrojarse a sus brazos en ese instante

-valla veo que después de todo si puedes caminar- le dijo Hibari sin despegar su vista del libro

-..si un poco mientras no tenga que correr o algo por el estilo …estoy bien…que quieres de desayunar?- le pregunto el italiano al japonés mientras se dirigía a la cocina del departamento

-lo que sea esta bien-contesto el japonés desde la sala, Gokudera llego a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de cocinar pero valla que tenia hambre, así que decidió preparar algo rico y rápido, unos fabulosos sándwich, decidió preparar 4, ya que el en estos momentos se estaba muriendo de hambre, salió de la cocina con dos platos en la mano, pero justo en esos momentos resulto que a uri se le dio la gana de salir de su caja,

_DONDE RAYOS HABIA ESTADO DESDE EL SABADO?_

El gato salió de su caja entro en la cocina como de rayo pasando entre las piernas de su amo, lastima que en estos momentos Hayato no tuviera el equilibrio de siempre así que estaba a punto de caer al suelo de sentón (auch pobre de su trasero) y con un plato en cada mano, así que se resigno a la caída y espero el momento en que su no muy sano trasero golpeara el piso…pero el momento no llego, Hibari lo había atrapado atrás de el junto con uno de los platos mientras que por muy sorprendente que pareciera el gato había atrapado el otro en su lomo (raro lo se)

-estas bien- le pregunto el japonés mientras abrazaba al otro por la cintura, el de ojos verdes solo asintió- como se llama el gato?- pregunto Hibari-

-uri- respondió el peli plateado

-hmp, parece un buen gato, atrapo nuestro almuerzo-

"_!BUEN GATO¡ PERO SI ES EL MISMO DIABLO, ME ODIOA_

El felino dejo el plato en la mesa y se dirigió a Hibari y comenzó a ronronear entre sus piernas mientras este ayudaba a poner de pie a Gokudera

-maldito gato- el felino como respuesta le enseño las garras y Gokudera como respuesta se escondió tras Hibari, este tomo al gato entre sus manos y para sorpresa de Gokudera el gato se dejo agarrar

-parece que no le caes muy bien a tu mascota- le decía Hibari al italiano el cual se dirigía a la mesa con su desayuno ignorando a su novio y a su gato

-hmp- Hibari tomo su desayuno y se fue a sentar a la sala con el gatito siguiéndolo, una ves en la sala se sentó en el sofá con el gatito entre sus piernas mientras comenzaba a comer uno de sus sándwich

Hibird entro por la ventana con la intención de ir con su amo pero al ver al gato entre las piernas de Hibari se alejo de el, seguramente el gato se lo tragaría de un bocado así que se paro en el pretil fuera del alcance del gato, hasta que vio a Hayato comiendo en el comedor, se acerco a hasta su nuevo amo y se coloco en la cabeza de este, Hayato al ya saber que era hibird no izo nada y dejo que siguiera en su cabeza

El ave se dio cuenta de cómo Hibari la estaba viendo

"**ese maldito pollo, quien se cree para estar con MI herbívoro**

Pero siguió sentado tratando de matar al ave con la mirada, uri al notar el odio de Hibari por el ave comenzó a ronronear para captar su atención y así lo logro, ahora era el turno de que Gokudera se pusiera celoso y así fue al ver que el minino estaba acurrucado en las piernas del japonés mientras era acariciado por el mismo

"_maldito gato, en verdad me odias, me estas restregando en la car que estas con Hibari…eres gato muerto_

Pensaba Gokudera mientras seguía viendo al minino, entonces la avecilla de Hibari bajo hasta la mesa y comenzó a brincar alrededor del plato tratando de decir que tenia hambre, Gokudera al notarlo le dio un trozo de pan de su desayuno el cual recibió gustoso y brincando a una de las manos de Gokudera para que este lo acariciara y así fue

"**estúpido pollo, si continuas el menú de hoy será pollo asado, aléjate de el"**

Pensaba Hibari al ver como Gokudera acariciaba al ave y lo alimentaba

"**por que diablos te da de comer a ti y no a mi cuando se lo pedí? Maldito pollo"**

Era el turno de uri, se levanto y lamio una de las mejillas del japonés donde había quedado un rastro de crema

"_estúpido gato, lo ases de nuevo y juro que compro un perro puede ser un labrador, no mejor un pastor alemán"_

El ave voló sobre la cabeza del italiano y después se paro e el cuello de este hasta bajar y resbalar por el pecho de Hayato por debajo de la camisa de este

"…**hoy comeré pollo asado…"**

Después vio como el ave volvió a recorrer el pecho del italiano por debajo de las ropas de este hasta situarse en el borde de la camisa, Gokudera sin darse cuenta de cómo Hibari planeaba matar al pollo (ya se encontraba buscando recetas para cocinar pollo xD) le permitió al ave estar donde estaba y lo siguió alimentando

"**SUFICIENTE"**

Se levanto del sofá agarrando al gato con una de sus manos y se dirigió a Hayato, saco al pollo de debajo de las prendas del italiano y camino hasta la ventana de la cocina con un animal en cada mano

-estúpidas mascotas agradezcan que no como gatos y que una pequeña ave no me satisfaría – después saco a ambos animales por la ventana y después la cerro

Hayato quien había visto todo desde el comedor se quedo sin saber que hacer o decir, sabia que tenia que salir corriendo a toda maquina del lugar, pero como dicen…la curiosidad mato al gato y se quedo ahí sentado en la silla del comedor

Hibari llego hasta el y lo tomo de uno de los brazos obligándolo a levantarse, y después lo llevo hasta la sala donde se sentó y después el italiano, le puso su plato enfrente y después dijo

-dame de comer- el italiano quiso reírse asta a no poder

"_estaba celoso de hibird…."_

El chico acepto y comenzó a darle un trozo del sándwich, se lo acerco y entonces sintió como Hibari lo atraía asía el hasta que solo quedo el trozo del sándwich entre ambos, Hibari comenzó a comer el sándwich al igual que Gokudera hasta que sus bocas chocaron

"**es ora del postre"**

Ahora comenzó a devorar los labios del italiano hasta que los dejo rojos por la presión de su boca sobre la del otro, Hibari comenzó a acariciar las piernas del otro provocando que Gokudera soltara un leve gemido, lo cual aprovecho Hibari para introducir su lengua en la boca del otro y explorarla

Cuando les izo falta el aliento se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir

-estúpidas mascotas-dijeron ambos al unisón para después volver a besarse hasta que sus pulmones rogaran por algo de aliento

Después de su momento romántico volvieron a realizar la rutina de siempre cuando no tenían nada que hacer

Acostarse en el sofá abrazándose mientras veían televisión o leían algún libro

Solo que esta vez hubo un elemento extra, afuera se escuchaba como el gato de Gokudera y el pollo de Hibari se peleaban…bien ahora tenían que enseñar a sus mascotas a comportarse…pero eso podría esperar

* * *

y bn? les gustoo? espero ke sii

**¿review? lo merescoo ? xDDD**


	12. Chapter 12

bno por fin.. a ki me tienen actualiando =) lamento la tardansa en vdd! eske no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, me habia kedado trabada xD pero por fin aki me tienen dspues de uhh...bno espero y disfruten este capitulo ;D

PD: en el facebook, unas aigas crearon un grupo para todas las fanaticas del 1859, peden buscarlo y entrar tods seran bienvenidos ;D, el grupo es "1859" hibari x gokudera, si estan interesads hay los o las esperamos =)

* * *

Por fin ya era sábado de nuevo, quien pensaría que el jueves y el viernes se irían volando y sin contra tiempos….pero todo gracias a que Tsuna continuaba entrenando y Yamamoto se había ido a un campeonato de beisbol, permitiéndole a la nueva pareja seguir juntos y dándoles un descanso de los problemas, discusiones disgustos etc….

Aunque Hayato no podía decir lo mismo, ya que durante esos dos días su pareja no lo dejaba de "acosar" como diría el italiano y el japonés solo decía que "protegía su territorio", si eso significase raptar a su pareja durante los descansos y llevárselo a quien sabe donde a hacerle quien sabe que hasta quien sabe a que oras…..

Y después el italiano terminaba todo cabreado quejándose del dolor…. A lo que Hibari respondía con un "pero bien lo permitiste verdad?" como respuesta el italiano se sonrojaba y le gritaba un "COMO SI FUERA CAPAZ DE DETENERTE" y el japonés contestaba "pero bien que lo disfrutabas Hayato" le susurraba contra su oído ganándose al italiano y haciendo que todo rastro de enojo o descontento desapareciera

Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa en la vida de nuestra querida pareja…. El viernes por la noche Hayato recibió una llamada mientras estas estaba en su habitación pasando tiempo con su querido Hibari (ya dilo andaban pero si bien ocupados), el sonido del teléfono molesto mucho al japonés, ya que apenas había logrado convencer al huraño de su novio para que pasaran la noche juntos (apenas iban en los preparativos XDD), el italiano se apresuro a contestar el teléfono ya que lo vio como única salida para rechazar la propuesta que su novio le hacia en esos momentos

-bueno

-mmm bueno Gokudera-kun

-juudaime hola dígame ocurre algo- responde entusiasmado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la llamada de su amado decimo…mientras Hibari lo miraba desde otro extremo de la habitación haciendo nota mental de que luego moderaría aquel herbívoro inútil por interrumpir su tan preciada noche

-amm este… Reborn organizo una junta mañana en la mañana, así que necesito que todos los guardianes estén presentes, ya les avise a todos solo me falta avisarle a Hibari-san, de casualidad ¿no tienes su numero telefónico?- pregunto un poco asustado por el echo de tener que hablarle al prefecto – aunque dudo que quiera asistir

- si quieres yo le puedo avisar decimo, y me encargare de que este hay mañana presente como su mano derecha yo…- y no pudo continuar ya que la poca paciencia de su novio se había agotado y había desconectado el teléfono-…HIBARI! Que hiciste estaba hablando con el decimo!-

-… acaso ese herbívoro es mas importante que yo?-

-NO COMPARES BAKA , el es mi jefe, tu eres mi novio- contesto enojado con ambas manos en cada lado de su cadera

-hmp, asi que si el te pide algo tu vas y lo cumples ¿no?- contesto enojado pero en un tono de voz normal – pero ¿acaso el te cumple tus caprichos? ¿El va y te abraza solo por un capricho tuyo? ¿El te da un beso cada ves que lo pides? ¿El te lleva a la cama después de una sesión de sexo por que no eres capaz de ponerte en pie? ¿Acaso el te baña y te mima solo por que lo pides?- pregunto el japonés mientras miraba atentamente al italiano que con cada palabra se ponía mas rojo

-….no…- contesto por fin el italiano mientras bajaba la mirada

- acaso ¿tu no puedes cumplir mis caprichos Hayato?... no puedes acceder a mi peticiones sin poner tantas excusas?- le pregunto el de ojos azules un poco dolido

-…Hibari…yo….- nunca se había puesto a ver las cosas de esas maneras, sinceramente nunca creyó que Hibari se fijara en esas cosas, pero aunque le costara admitirlo de cierta forma Hibari tenia razón -…yo te amo y lo sabes…. Pero tampoco suelo mostrar mis sentimientos con facilidad… tu mismo me llamas rebelde terco y demás, y en verdad lo soy…pero así soy yo no puedo evitarlo…- dijo con la mirada gacha, no se atrevía a mirar a Hibari en la cara, el así todo lo que le pedía, lo mimaba y de cierta forma lo malcriaba, pensar que el rudo, temido y frio prefecto fuera capaz de cambiar por el, lo asía sentir enormemente feliz, pero el no poder corresponderlo de la misma manera lo destrozaba

El peli plateado no puedo evitar sorprenderse cuando el japonés se situó frente a el, no era capaz de levantar la mirada para ver aquellos ojos azules, solo era capaz de mirar el pecho de la persona frente a el…. Hibari lo tomo de la barbilla con una de sus manos para que lo mirase…

Miro ese par de ojos azules en los cuales vio su propio reflejo…. En aquella mirada había ternura amor comprensión dolor… había tantas cosas, era un completo enigma lo que había en esos ojos, no pudo evitar perderse en ellos , es que simplemente se hundía y perdía en aquel mar….

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, instintivamente Gokudera rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y sintió como Hibari se apoderaba de su cintura.

Instintivamente Gokudera comenzó a retroceder rumbo a su cama llevándose a Hibari consigo hasta que toparon con esta

-…Hibari…- suspiro el italiano mientras se caía en el colchón y jalaba al japonés consigo quedando con el recostado en la cama y con Hibari en sima suyo, se sonrojo enormemente, a pesar de que ya no era su primera vez, aun se sentía avergonzado y tímido cuando pasaban la noche juntos

-…Hayato…- beso su frente para después levantarse de la cama dejando mas que sorprendido a su pareja-… que descanses…- le dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras se disponía a marcharse y dejar descansar a su querido herbívoro

-¿que? Hibari espera no te vallas.. por favor, quédate conmigo…no me dejes solo…- aquellas palabras, las misma que le había dicho cuando se hicieron novios, el jamás se negaría a los deseos del peli plateado, por mas frio que pareciera a los ojos de los demás, con Hayato era otra persona completamente distinta, lo amaba, y nunca seria capaz de dejarlo… nunca

Se quedo de pie a un metro de la cama en la que el italiano seguía ahora sentado sobre de este esperando su respuesta, se dio la vuelta y encaro aquel par de ojos verdes que en estos momentos amenazaban con quebrarse y lagrimas comenzaran a salir de ellos.

No soportaba verlo en ese estado, no quería ver llorar de nuevo a Hayato como aquella noche en la que la lluvia los sorprendió en la azotea de la escuela, se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, Gokudera no lo pensó dos beses y salto a los brazos de su amado, y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de este, Hibari sin comprender del todo la razón del llanto de su pareja, lo abrazo para que se sintiera protegido y que se diera cuenta que estaba con el…

-…Hibari… no me dejes…te amo…- decía entre sollozos el italiano mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo del japonés – y lamento no ser lo que tu esperas que sea, pero es solo que así soy yo, no puedo demostrar mis sentimientos con tanta facilidad,… en el fondo tengo miedo a que me lastimen, por que eso es lo que los demás han echo siempre, me han hecho daño, todas aquellas personas que creía que me amaban solo me han hecho sufrir,- dijo el italiano mientras descargaba todo su dolor en el pecho del de ojos azules

-acaso ¿crees que yo seria capaz de dañarte?- pregunto el japonés mientras se separaba lo suficiente para poder observar al chico que mantenía entre sus brazos, este negó con la cabeza

Después el peli plateado volvió a abrazar al japonés por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo mientras que lentamente ambos se recostaban en la cama, hasta que como de costumbre, Hibari termino sobre el cuerpo del peli plateado con ambos brazos a los costados del cuerpo del menor mientras este estaba sujeto a su cuello

-Hibari… hazme el amor…hazme olvidar todo lo demás, los problemas, mi pasado, mis miedos… todo y todos, solo por esta noche, quiero fingir que nada mas existe o importa… crea un mundo para mi…nuestro propio país de las maravillas….- pidió tímidamente el menos a su pareja

-por ti creare nuestro propio país de las maravillas, donde nada mas existamos tu y yo, donde todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad… donde no necesitemos de nadie mas… en el cual nunca te encontraras solo.. por que siempre estaré a tu lado…Hayato.. MI herbívoro… MI Hayato… ¿aceptarías viajar a aquel lugar desconocido conmigo?- pregunto el japonés mientras rosaba sus labios con los ajenos, mientras sus respiraciones se mesclaban por la cercanía que existía entre ambos cuerpos…

-si…Hibari…- contesto sin titubear mientras Hibari comenzaba a besar su cuello y a desvestirlo….

Fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon esa noche, para que fueran sustituidas por gemidos y expresiones de amor y placer entre ambos jóvenes…. Fue todo lo que ocurrió esa noche…

Un peli plateado comenzaba a despertar de su sueño al lado de su pareja, se giro para toparse con el rostro aun dormido de Hibari, que lo tenia fuertemente sujeto de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, no pudo evitar sonreír… le encantaba despertar al lado de Hibari… le gustaba estar a su lado

"_tsk menos mal que es sábado y no vamos a la escuela…..un momento… HOY ES SABADO!... juudaime!..."_

Se levanto como de rayo o almenos eso trato pero un incomodo dolor en su entrepierna se lo impidio

-demonios ya son las 8:30!, se supone que estaría hay a las nueve!- mira alterado asía todos lados sin saber que hacer

"_primero despertare a Hibari"_

-Hibari despierta ya es tarde tenemos que ir a la casa del juudaime- le dice o grita a un Hibari profundamente dormido quien no lo escucha o mas bien lo ignora, al ver que este no le ase caso se sube a la cama y comienza a moverlo de los hombros pero nada…. Desesperado se sienta a ancadas sobre Hibari mientras lo toma de los hombros y lo agita con mas fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle, Hibari despierta y lo toma del cuello para plantarle un beso en los labios, Hayato se sorprendió al principio, pero después se olvido de todo y correspondió el beso, el cual comenzó a tornarse mas intenso, las manos de Hibari recorrían el cuerpo ya desnudo de Hayato debido a lo ocurrido en la noche anterior mientras sus lenguas se batían en una lucha entre sus bocas por tomar el control y sus caderas comenzaban a danzar juntas de nuevo, pareciera que la acción comenzaría de nuevo en una nueva misión imposible pero…..

- Hayato… creo que tu "jefe" no es tan importante como dices… te as olvidado de el solo por tener una sesión de "sexo matutino"- ante estas palabras Hayato enrojeció a mas no poder, al no saber que hacer comenzó a aventarle a Hibari todo lo que estaba a su alcance mientras se levantaba de la cama- Hayato deberías cambiarte… si no prepárate para fallarle a tu jefe- le dijo el japonés mientras una sonrisa perversa adornaba su rostro y comenzaba a mirar de arriba abajo a su pareja pervertida mente

-PEVERTIDO!- grito a todo pulmón mientras buscaba algo en el piso para ponerse, se alegro de encontrar su camisa blanca del uniforme y no dudo en vestirse con ella, pero cuando termino de ponérsela se percato de algo

-…Hayato.. Devuélveme mi camisa quieres?, no traigo otra y por lo que veo no tengo tiempo de ir a mi casa por una- declaro Hibari mientras se acercaba al peli plateado completamente vestido a excepción de su camisa, la cual la llevaba el menor

-…t-tu camisa?- miro la camisa que llevaba puesta y después como esta le quedaba grande de las mangas y se sonrojo notablemente –l-lo siento, toma- se la quito de inmediato y tomo un puño de ropa de su armario para después encerrarse en el baño y cambiarse, no era buena idea cambiar frente a Hibari, ya que nunca sabes lo que puede pasar por la mente de tu pareja mientras te mira cambiarte…

Mientras Hayato se cambiaba Hibari planeaba como vengarse de aquel idiota herbívoro que según esto en un futuro seria el 10° capo de la familia Vongola por hacerlos discutir la noche de ayer y hacerlo abstenerse de la "acción" que tenia preparada para todo el fin de semana…. Esa en verdad iba a ser "una misión imposible"…. Con mucha "acción"…. Tenia que vengarse por esto…por culpa de aquel chiquillo no había podido disfrutar de la película que el y su peliplateado iban a protagonizar.

-hibari vamos es ora de irnos ¡ya se nos izo tarde! – gritaba desesperado mientras se ponía sus cadenas y anillos

Hibari se acerco a el, lo tomo por la cintura le dio la vuelta y lo beso tiernamente

-No te preocupes, no llegaremos tarde- sin decir mas tomo al italiano de la mano y salieron del departamento, caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que se toparon con una hermosa motocicleta, una Kawasaki vulcan 800 (jajaa la de mi papa xDDD…no conozco mucho de motos) – sube o llegaremos tarde- dijo el japonés mientras se subía y la encendía, el de ojos verdes sin entender mucho aun se subió y tomo el casco que Hibari le ofrecía.

-es tu ya?- el de ojos azules solo asintió- sabes conducir no?- pregunto un poco preocupado el de ojos verdes mientras terminaba de ponerse el casco

-hmp si claro que se… pero por si acaso, deberías sujetarte con fuerza a mi… a no ser quieras caer- dijo mientras se preparaba para comenzar la marcha

-si tienes razón- contesto mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del mayor – será mejor que me sujete con "fuerza" para no caer- y efectivamente se abrazo con fuerza al cuerpo del mayor, este al sentir como los brazos de Hayato lo envolvían puso la moto en marcha y se dirigió a la casa del "juudaime"

Llegaron en menos de 5 minutos… a pesar de que la casa de Tsuna estaba a 30 min a pie y 15 en auto.

-eres un idiota!, pensé que me ibas a matar! No sabes que hay limites de velocidad!- si ese era Gokudera Hayato quien en cuanto la moto se detuvo se bajo de ella y casi besa el suelo, no es que Hibari fuera mal conductor, al contrario, no había chocado con nada, incluso esquivo una pelota de un niño, lo que tenia es que… definitivamente para el no había limites de velocidad

-estas vivo no? Además llegaste hasta 5 minutos antes de las 9- le dijo mientras lo besaba tiernamente en los labios

-hibari…. aléjate de mi hermano- ¿alguna ves han visto como los suegros persiguen a sus yernos con una escopeta? … pues esta no era la excepción, una furiosa bianchi adornaba el jardín de la residencia sawada con un plato de comida en cada mano en lugar de escopetas pero tan peligrosas como estas y unas gafas de sol xDD

-hola cuñada- bien ahora les presentare los hechos de la siguiente manera ( saca un pizarrón y comienza a dibujar) de una manera simple,

bianchi = dinamita, Hibari = niño con fósforos , el "hola cuñada"= boommm!

Explosión y destrucción segura, señoras y señores les tengo un nuevo aviso, se a descubierto una bomba mas mortífera quela bomba atómica xDDD

-aniki espera!, Hibari alto! DETENGANSE – bien ahora la situación se encuentra de la siguiente manera, el patio de la casa de sawada era un campo de batalla, los soldados, bianchi y Hibari, la gran bianchi lanzaba misiles sin parar a nuestro querido Hibari, lastima que uno de estos misiles aterrizo en el rostro del pequeño lambo y de Tsuna que iba pasando por hay (inner: pero si es su casa!) a pues ya sabemos que hacia hay, las tierras por las que luchaban estos dos países eran nada mas y nada menos que el hermoso y exótico país llamado "Gokudera Hayato", con las playas mas blancas que cualquier otro y las mas bella flora (inner: ya cállate y corre tenemos que protegernos ahhh! Maldita bianchi ese pastel casi me a mi)….amm bueno creo que are caso y me ire a esconder….

-JUUDAIME! Bianchi envenenaste al juudaime!

-aa…. Ohhh Tsuna lo siento- genial la batalla a cesado ( se levanta entre los escombros y mira a su alrededor ) la batalla a terminado con un empate…. Pero la guerra…quien sabe – toma esto lo ara recuperarse – le dio una botellita a su hermano- has que la beba y listo – el italiano rápido coloco la cabeza de su jefe sobre sus piernas lo cual no paso desapercibido por el guardián de la nube y después le dio el contenido de la botellita, y rápido Tsuna empezó a despertar, o al menos eso creyeron los presentes..

-…Gokudera-san….- murmuraba el peli castaño entre sueños, después se recostó de lado y se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de su auto nombrada mano derecha, causando un sonrojo inmediato en este y un aura acecina en el guardián de las nubes, ¿Quién se creía aquel herbívoro como para dormir sobre las piernas de SU Gokudera? El único que podía dormir, tocar, acariciar, admirar sus piernas era EL y NADIE mas

-… ¿decimo?...- llamo el peli plateado a su jefe que dormitaba tranquilamente recostado sobre sus piernas

-….- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, nunca había visto dormir a su jefe, y mucho menos en sus piernas, delicadamente retiro uno mechón de cabellos del rostro del capo, para el peli castaño no solo era un jefe al cual seguir, si no un hermano al que cuidar, se sentía con esa responsabilidad desde que le salvo la vida…

-…Hayato…- dijo en tono amenazante el oji-azul desde atrás del italiano, el cual al escuchar que su novio lo llamaba un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo entero

-…hi-hibari…-tartamudeo el menor mientras giraba su rostro para toparse con la mirada acecina del mayor sobre el peli castaño (que aun dormía en sus piernas) y después una mirada de violador por parte del japonés dirigida a el….

-suficiente- sentencio el prefecto, sin cuidado alguno tomo al futuro capo del cuello dela camisa, en ese momento Tsuna despertó y al ver la mirada de acecino serial que Hibari tenia sobre sus rostro corrió y se escondió detrás de lo que tuviera mas cercano, terminando escondido tras Gokudera y aferrado a la espalda de este.- herbívoro… te morderé hasta la muerte- de inmediato Gokudera trato de salir a la defensa de su amado capo, pero Hibari logro ser mas astuto que el y lo encadeno a un árbol con sus esposas.

-¡hibari suéltame! ¡no me puedes dejar aquí atado para siempre!- protesto el de ojos verdes

- para siempre no… pero si durante un rato- a continuación sin perder tiempo Hibari fue tras el peli castaño y lo mordió hasta la muerte, dejándolo inconsciente en la entrada dela casa, sin decir mas, fue hasta su querido Hayato el cual no sabia si estaba furioso o nervioso, la mirada de Hibari no le decía nada bueno, tenia esa mirada de "violador pervertido"… definitivamente aquello no significaba nada bueno…

Desato a su pareja del árbol e ignorando las protestas de este, lo cargo en uno de sus hombros como si de un costal se tratase y se marcho del lugar…..

Dejando a un Tsuna medio muerto, una bianchi furiosa, y al resto de los guardianes confundidos por lo que acababa de suceder… pero a un Reborn con una sonrisa en los labios y con la satisfacción de haber descubierto algo nuevo.

* * *

bno eso es todo por el momento, espero poder actualizar pronto ;D bn les agradesco de sobremanera si leyeron asta el final, y mas aun si me dejan un review por favor! xD ok solo si kieren... y si tambn kieren las espero en el grupo en el face ;D

bye besos ;D


	13. Chapter 13

bno despues de uhhh... kien sabe cuanto tiempo xD aki les traigo el cap 13 ;D espero que les guste!...

ohh por cierto! antes de ke lo olvide, en el facebook, unas amigas crearon un grupo en honor al 1859, si quieren hay las esperamos! el grupo es

hibari x gokudera 1859... o al reves xD pero bno... eso es todo...

* * *

-hibari espera, ¿piensas conducir de nuevo?- pregunto el peli plateado bastante ¿asustado? ¿Preocupado?

-si, la moto no se conducirá sola- respondió burlesco el mayor mientras sentaba a su pareja en el vehículo

-¡Ni lo pienses! No quiero morir aun- protesto el menor mientras se bajaba de la moto y se cruzaba de brazos…tal y como un niño mimado al cual se le acaba de negar su juguete favorito

-entonces que ¿quien conducirá?- pregunto el mayor mientras se apoyaba en la moto, amaba demasiado al peli plateado, lo consentía mucho también, pero tal como a los niños si les das todo puedes llegar a malcriarlos, y el no lo aria con Hayato

-dame las llaves- pidió el menor con tanta determinación como cuando un niño de 5 años quiere un caramelo

-¿estas seguro?- ok esto no se lo esperaba, Hayato mas llaves mas un vehículo de 2 ruedas….. Definitivamente no quería conocer el resultado de esto… no quería quedarse sin su motocicleta ni su novio

-si, dámelas- el japonés pensó en protestar, pero después se le ocurrió una gran idea, y accedió a las disposiciones de su novio , le paso las llaves y este encendió el vehículo y antes de que Hayato le dijese que subiese, Hibari se subió mas que contento al asiento de atrás-¿creí que no querías que condujera?- declaro el italiano

-no lo quería, hasta que se me ocurrió que contigo conduciendo puedo hacer cosas que no podía cuando tenia las manos en el volante- contesto mientras sonreía… Hayato conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa significaba que su novio tenia una nueva idea… y eso no era tan bueno para el, a menos de que quisiera permanecer en cama durante el fin de semana… pero ¿Qué tenia que perder? Se lo acababa de ganar, Hibari se había puesto celoso de Tsuna momentos atrás, y su novio no deja pasar esos "pequeños detalles por alto" … solo esperaba que fuera en su departamento, y no en la escuela o en algún callejos como las ultimas veces.

-…Hibari…sabes que el lunes hay clases ¿cierto?.. y que no puedo faltar ¿cierto?...- tenia que conseguir un bueno motivo para que los planes del japonés no se hicieran realidad.

-lo se, tranquilo no pasara nada-pero al parecer el italiano no confiaba del todo en las palabras del japonés- vamos al centro de la ciudad- pero su novio seguía sin responder, su poca paciencia se extinguía y estando en el asiento de atrás tomo el volante de la motocicleta y se puso en marcha, mientras que Hayato comprendía ahora por que su novio estaba tan gustoso de ir en la parte de atrás de la moto teniéndolo a el adelante, y aquella parte de su anatomía que le gustaba tanto al japonés.

-Hibari ¿estas cómodo?¿ te justa estar así verdad? ¡Eres un pervertido!- le reprochaba el menor al sentir como su novio se aprovechaba de la posición que tenia detrás de el…y valla que lo sentía, definitivamente su novio era lo bastante inteligente como para sacar algo bueno en todo momento

-si, si y puede ser, solo contigo- contesto como si nada el mayor mientras seguía conduciendo al centro de la ciudad, pero esta ves no había prisa alguna, el viaje le estaba resultando bastante cómodo…no tenia apuración alguna.

-llegamos- anuncio el mayor mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta y ayudaba al menor a bajar

-¿para que vinimos aquí?- pregunto el menor mientras miraba a su alrededor

-no lo se, pensé que te gustaría tener una cita- dijo el mayor mientras se encogía de hombros

-…pe-pero…-el menor comenzó a ver dudoso y nervioso a su alrededor

-vamos no tenemos por que seguir escondiéndonos, los demás guardianes ya deben de saberlo, la escena de la mañana dice mas que mil palabras Hayato- explico el japonés ante el notorio nerviosismo de su pareja

-…tienes razón…pero es que… tengo miedo de lo que puedan decir las personas, no entenderían esto- confeso el de ojos verdes mientras bajaba la mirada, y es que muchas veces la sociedad no entiende a las parejas homosexuales, no se dan cuenta de que en el amor no existen géneros, y solemos juzgar a lo que creemos que esta mal…pero al hacerlo nosotros somos los que estamos mal.

-no me importa lo que digan, lo único que me importa eres tu, así que deja de preocuparte- sin decir mas ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por la plaza del centro comercial, era algo inevitable pero tal y como Hayato lo había previsto muchas personas se les quedaba mirando debido a que eran ¡don hombres! En una ¡cita! … Hayato de alguna manera no podía evitar sentirse incomodo y mal… Hibari debería de estar con una chica y de esa manera se estaría evitando todas aquellas miradas de desaprobación por parte de las personas a su alrededor.

-espera ahora vuelvo Hibari- dijo el menor mientras se desaparecía en una de las tiendas de las que era cliente especial… una tienda de artículos de rock, emo, punk etc…

Hibari como nunca se quedo hay fuera de la tienda esperando el regreso de su histérico, emo y bipolar novio

-….hi-hibari….- llamo tímidamente el italiano desde atrás del mayor, este al escuchar su voz volteo de inmediato topándose con algo que en verdad no esperaba ver… no de la manera que lo estaba viendo ahora

-¿Hayato?...¿ por que lo hiciste?- pregunto el japonés mientras miraba la vestimenta de su amado herbívoro, se veía tan lindo..o debería decir linda (?)

"**Hayato…no tienes por que hacer esto…pero eso no quita que te veas demasiado lindo mi…¿herbívora?"**

Pensaba el mayor mientras observaba la manera en que se había vestido el italiano, lleva una falda negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, traía puesta una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con el dibujo de una calavera negra en el centro, y ahora podía lucir mejor los convers de botita que antes llevaba puestos…. Cualquiera que lo viera en estos momentos podría jurar que la persona de ojos verdes y cabellos plateados era sin duda una chica.

-..es que no hay otra manera de que podamos tener una cita "normal", además, tu haces muchas cosas por mi, déjame hacer algo por ti Hibari- explicaba el menor tímidamente, se sentía como un tonto usando una falda…pero por EL lo haría, la usaría cada ves que fuera necesario, por que lo amaba demasiado…

-te amo- le dijo Hibari al menor mientras lo abrazaba y besaba tiernamente en medio del centro de la ciudad, con miles de miradas clavadas en ellos, tanto de hombres como de mujeres… pero ellos no parecían percatarse de ninguna de ellas mas que de la de la persona que tenían frente – ¿a donde quieres ir primero?- pregunto el de ojos azules mientras se separaba y tomaba de la mano a LA ahora chica.

-vamos al cine- contesto sonriente pero aquel sonrojo de vergüenza permanecía en sus mejillas y así lo aria por el resto del día.

Hibari en un principio tomo de la mano a SU herbívoro, pero después al escuchar los silbidos, al notar las miradas, y los choque "accidentales" de los demás herbívoro a SU herbívoro se dio cuenta de que…. ¡tenia que proteger a SU propiedad!, así que opto por…. No tomar a Hayato de la mano, si no abrazarlo de la cintura fuertemente marcando que era SUYO y de nadie mas, cada ves que escuchaba que le mandaban silbidos al italiano, les dirigía una mirada acecina y una advertencia muda que decía "te morderé hasta la muerte" y para los mirones que querían admirar el paisaje, a esos… los golpeaba "accidentalmente" con una de sus tonfas cuando se les acercaba…

¿celoso el? No claro que no, esta era su manera de pedirles amablemente a aquel puñado de herbívoros incompetentes que dejaran de ver a SU herbívoro… pero definitivamente el no era celoso y claro que no estaba siendo agresivo, así es su manera de ser….

*en el cine*

-¿que película vamos a ver Hibari?- pregunto el italiano mientras baja la mirada al notar como el idiota que despachaba los refrescos se acababa de echar el vaso en sima en cuento los vio entrar… no cabía duda que Gokudera con falda era para los hombres como una bomba nuclear que les alborotaba las hormonas… pero una bomba nuclear de Hibari kyoya.

-espera aquí ire a comprar las entradas- indico el mayor mientras acudía a la taquilla… con una enorme fila por delante… esta seria una larga espera…

-hola preciosa vienes sola?- pregunto uno de los chicos que se encontraban en el cine a nuestro querido peli plateado que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas esperando a su novio

-no- respondió a secas, esto estaba comenzando a irritarle, como chico tenia a la mitad de las chicas tras de el y de chica a un montón de bakas babeando y soñando con ver lo que había tras la falda, pero no podía negar que el tener a un montón de idiotas tras de el le ponía nervioso.

-vamos por que la viole…. ¡auch!- grito el chico al sentir como una tonfa se impactaba contra su rostro

-aléjate de ella…- dijo hibari de forma amenazante y con una aura acecina a su alrededor…

-amigo tranquilo yo pensé que venia sola…lo siento!- se justifico el chico mientras salía corriendo y desaparecía de la vista del japonés, el cual furioso tomo a hayato de la cintura y entraron a la sala

-ese chico ¿te dijo su nombre?- pregunto el mayor al menor una ves que estuvieron dentro de la sala mientras caminaban por los pasillos para sentarse al final de esta

-hibari en verdad el no me izo nada- contesto el menor, no es que estuviera defendiendo a aquel tipo, es solo que no quería que hibari se metiera en problemas

-no me gusto la manera en que te miraba- confeso el de ojos azules tomando asiento y obligando al italiano a sentarse en sus piernas – casi te desnudaba con la mirada… pero la única persona que te puede ver tal y como eres soy yo… nadie mas…- explico el prefecto mientras besaba al de ojos verdes y recorría sus piernas con sus manos… esa faldita… comenzaba a gustarle…

-hibari…aquí no…- pidió el italiano mientras detenía una de las traviesas manos de su novio que comenzaba a alzar la falda que llevaba puesta

-no pienso hacer nada…ya va a comenzar la película, será mejor que tomes asiento- sugirió el japonés mientras le alborotaba los cabellos al menor

-¿me puedo quedar aquí?- pregunto tiernamente gokudera mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del mayor – eres mas cómodo que los asientos- explico mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros del japonés

-como quieras- contesto para después volver a besar a su pareja y tomarlo por la cintura

A los pocos minutos la función comenzó, la sala estaba repleta de parejas que también habían ido a verla, pero cada una apartada de la otra, sin duda nadie vería la película.

El herbívoro que se encontraba entre sus brazos no parecía enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que comenzaba a quedarse dormido entre sus brazos, no lo culpaba, después de todo casi no habían dormido debido a que… habían tenido "asuntos" que atender…. Definitivamente hayato debería de estar exhausto

*doras después*

La película por fin había llegado a su fin y las parejas comenzaban a salir del lugar, el japonés tomo al italiano en brazos y también salió… hayato se había quedado dormido…

No podía manejar con el menor dormido, así que opto por irse caminando a casa cargándolo, lo subió a sus hombros y comenzó a andar por las calles ya desiertas de la ciudad e iluminadas solo por la luz de la luna…

-kyoya será mejor que cuides bien de el- dijo un desconocido detrás de un poste de luz

-hmp, mejor cuídate tu si no quieres morir por molesto- respondió el japonés a la voz que ya sabia era del cavallone

-vamos no eres la única persona interesado en ese chico que traes en brazos- dijo seriamente el capo mientras se ganaba mirada de pocos amigos por parte de kyoya – no te enojes, sabes muy bien que hayato no es cualquier chico, cualquiera podría enamorarse de el, solo te daré un consejo…ahora que lo tienes…no lo dejes ir nunca, o nunca podrías volver a recuperarlo-concluyo el mayor…sin duda asi como era un ganador, también era un buen perdedor

-bueno adiós, cuídalo bien, ohh y por cierto Reborn me envió para decirte que mañana habrá una reunión para los guardianes vongola, no pueden faltar- el japonés solo asintió mientras acomodaba al chico de cabellos plateados mejor entre sus brazos

-adios… y por cierto….déjalo dormir hoy kyoya…hayato se ve exhausto!- grito mientras emprendía su huida causando un tic en el ojo derecho de hibari, si hayato lo hubiera escuchado sin duda se hubiera puesto tan rojo como un tomate…

y sin mas el japonés continuo caminando por las calles hasta llegar a su hogar… la casa de la familia de hibari..

El japonés entro, nadie mas vivía hay mas que el, no era una casa muy grande, pero cómodamente podían vivir dos personas.

Entro a su habitación y deposito en su cama al italiano, después se giro a su armario y saco su pijama, se puso el pantalón y la parte de arriba la dejo sobre la cama junto a su herbívoro, jamás le había gustado dormir con la parte superior de las pijamas, solo con los pantalones.

Vio como el italiano dormía tranquilamente, se acerco a el y le quito los tenis, después lo despojo de la blusa que llevaba y posteriormente de la falda dejándolo solo en ropa interior, definitivamente amaba a aquel chico, no había duda de que era un mismo angel… con cuidado lo vistió con la parte superior de su pijama y después lo envolvió en las cobijas para después el también meterse bajo de estas.

Se cubrio con las colchas y atrajo a menor hacia el para después aprisionarlo entre sus fuertes brazos…para encerrarlo en un prisión de la que sin duda jamás lograría escapar…. Porque hayato era SU hervivoro, era parte de su propiedad y siempre lo seria…por que en un futuro no muy lejano se encargaría de atarlo a el de manera que solo la muerte podría separarlo….los lazos del…

* * *

tantan tan tan! -musica de suspenso- haber haber... kien adivino el ultimo pensamiento?... jojojo si no entendieron lña idea de las ultimas palabras... en el proximo cap se aclararan las cosas ;D bno bye besos!

review?


	14. Chapter 14

-mmm….¿Hibari? – pregunto el menor mientras lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, de inmediato se dio cuenta de cómo un par de brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, volteo hacia arriba y se topó con el rostro de un Hibari aun dormido, sin dudarlo se levantó un poco hasta alcanzar aquellos labios y comenzar a devorarlos lentamente despertando al japonés de su profundo sueño

-hayato…- susurro débilmente el mayor mientras tomaba a el menor por la cintura y lo atraía más a su cuerpo

-mmm….- gimió levemente el menor mientras lentamente se colocaba a horcadas sobre las caderas de su amante - …hi-Hibari..- susurro en su oído mientras sentía las manos de este recorrer sus piernas,

- …mi herbívoro…- dijo sensualmente el japonés en el odio del menor estremeciéndolo, después sintió como aquellos finos y delgados dedos recorrían su pecho descubierto, y como el italiano de ojos verdes reclamaba sus labios que sin duda se los dio embargando a ambos en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, Hibari quería volver a tomar a Hayato, quería marcarlo como suyo de nuevo, mientras que el menor quería sentir a el japonés dentro suyo, sentir como lo invadía, quería ser uno mismo con el…

…..- era su celular sonando, aquella melodía había terminado con el ambiente entre ambos amantes, molesto el japonés tomo el aparato entre sus manos y contesto, era uno de sus subordinados, al parecer necesitaban que Hibari fuera de inmediato (JA! Te lo dije onee-chan…no lemon! . )

-tsk!- se quejó el japonés al colgar

-ve… aquí te esperare, sirve que preparo algo de desayunar – dijo el menor sonriente, a el de ojos azules no le quedo nada más que levantarse, darse una ducha (para bajarse la calentura! xD) e irse a la escuela, no sin antes despedirse con un beso de que querido herbívoro – no tardes…- dijo el menor aun en pijama

-no lo are…- contesto sonriendo para sus adentros, y con una última mirada se marchó de su casa y partió a su querida escuela

-….así que…aquí es donde vive Hibari…- comento el italiano para sí mismo mientras observaba detalladamente la habitación en la que se encontraba, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, no había nada fuera de su lugar, la decoración era muy formal, casi…casi se parecía a su oficina en la escuela – bien...será mejor que prepare el desayuno

Pronto termino los pendientes en la escuela para poder regresar temprano a casa como se lo había prometido al de ojos verdes, de paso decidió pasar por su moto que había quedado estacionada en el centro, una vez la recogió, fue hacia la casa del menor, este necesitaría algo de ropa, entro por la ventana en la casa del menor donde lo recibió un muy cariñoso uri, que se enredó entre sus piernas esperando una caricia

-uri...¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto el de ojos azules al gato mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos, definitivamente ese gato se parecía a su dueño, no había duda de ello.

Tomo la mochila de Hayato y comenzó a guardar un cambio de ropa completo para el menor y de dispuso a marcharse, pero el felino no lo dudo dos veces en saltar dentro de la mochila

-hmp…dudo que tengas ganas de ver e tu dueño, pero está bien, no te puedo dejar solo….- se subió a su moto y la encendió acompañado del pequeño felino que se encontraba dentro de la mochila en su espalda

-Hayato? – llamo el mayor mientras entraba en el interior de su casa y el rico aroma a comida inundaba sus sentidos

-en la cocina! – grito el menor mientras seguía con su labor de poner la mesa

El japonés camino hasta su comedor donde encontró la mesa puesta y con la mirada busco al menor dentro de la cocina, donde lo encontró, de una manera que en verdad no esperaba.

Hayato en cuento vio al japonés corrió a su lado y lo recibió con un tierno beso mientras rodeaba con sus brazos, de inmediato sintió aquellos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y….

Miaaau~ nyaaa~

-¿Uri? – llamo incrédulo el menor mientras lo observaba comer de uno de los platos que había puesto en la mesa para Hibari – estúpido gato ¡bájate de la mesa! – grito Hayato antes de lanzarse sobre la mesa y tratar de hacer bajar al gato, pero lo único que consiguió fue tirar el resto de los platos, Hibari como el depredador que era se acercó lentamente al mayor y aprovechando que este se encontraba con el pecho pegado a la mesa y de espalda lo abrazo por la espalda rosando su entrepierna con el trasero del menor – hi-Hibari…para…- pidió el menor entrecortadamente al sentir la hombría de Hibari ser restregada con su trasero

-porque? No es esto lo que querías en la mañana? – pregunto sensualmente contra su oído mientras continuaba con aquellos movimientos descaradamente(….no puedo evitarlo, tenía que escribir un león T_T)

El de cabellos plateado se dio la vuelta para encarar a su amante, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras rozaba provocativamente las entrepiernas de ambos.

-wow no conocía este lado de ti herbívoro – dijo burlonamente Hibari al notar lo provocativo y sensual que estaba siendo hayato ahora mismo, normalmente, solía lucir bastante tímido, pero ahora…. Definitivamente era una tormenta que alborotaba todo a su paso, y eso lo incluía a él …

-…Hibari…- dijo sensualmente el menor sobre el oído del más grande

-sabias que luces bastante sexy con esa falda hayato- dijo descaradamente el más grande mientras acariciaba aquellas piernas, era definitivo, Hibari amaba las faldas, le era mucho más fácil tocar el cuerpo del menor

-tsk, sabes que no tenía nada más que ponerme en la mañana – respondió sonrojado ante el comentario mientras sentía aquellas manos levantarle la inocente prenda y tocar por debajo de esta

Hibari tomo al menor por los muslos y lo levanto hasta sentarlo sobre la mesa mientras continuaban besándose sin intención de parar, las manos del japonés despojaron al menor de la falda y ropa interior de este mientras que hayato le quitaba la camisa al mayor para acariciar aquel torso que le brindaba calor por las noches y protección por las mañanas

El italiano, quería, quería hacer sentir bien a Hibari, quería devolverle todo aquello que él le había dado, con timidez, fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón del más grande, sin perder tiempo desabrocho los botones e introdujo sus manos dentro del pantalón de su amante

-..hayato – dijo Hibari con voz ronca al sentir a su querido hurgar dentro de sus pantalones, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás, mientras su amado hurgaba dentro de pantalón despertando su hombría, él se dedicaba a juguetear con aquellos botones rosados que adornaban el pecho de su querido uke arrancándole suspiros de placer. Con determinación hayato se puso de pie empujando a Hibari para atrás, entre besos ambos fueron caminando rumbo al sofá, que sin duda les quedaba más cerca que la habitación del de cabellos negro.

El italiano empujo al mayor para que este terminara sentado en el sofá y después se colocó a horcadas sobre él, comenzando a mover sus caderas de manera sugerente sobre la entrepierna de su amante, la cual pedía atención a gritos.

-herbívoro…es tu turno – dijo con voz ronca el mayor mientras recibía una mirada de ingenuidad por parte del italiano – enséñame de que eres capaz herbívora – ordeno sensualmente el mayor mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y miraba a su uke de manera desafiante

-acepto el reto…Kyoya~ - dijo lo último de manera sexy y sensual, provocando que el bulto en los pantalones de Hibari comenzara a hacerse notar a un mas, con decisión despojo por completo al mayor de su camisa y beso nuevamente aquel torso tan bien formado mientras sentía las manos de Hibari tocar sus muslos

Fue bajando las caricias de sus manos hasta el pantalón ya desabrochado del mayor, donde se hacía notar un gran bulto, de manera sensual comenzó a despojar al mayor de sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta que la erección de este término libre, tímidamente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el miembro del mayor mientras este trataba de acallar los sonidos que salían de sus labios, sintió que pronto llegaría a su límite , así que con una de sus manos sujeto las del menor

-es suficiente herbívoro – dijo para después con ambas manos sujetar las caderas de Gokudera, y lentamente comenzó a obligarlo a que quedara sentado sobre su miembro erecto

-…hi-Hibari…- gimió el menor mientras se abrazaba de los hombros de japonés mientras sentía como este lo invadía cada vez más, hasta que termino completamente sentado sobre la hombría de Hibari, lentamente fue comenzando a moverse sobre el miembro de su amante – Kyoya~ - gimió sensualmente Gokudera sobre uno de los oídos de Hibari

-tsk…herbívoro….ti amo..- dijo el japonés, Hayato abrió los ojos de par en par, no lo podía creer, pero era verdad, Hibari le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, en su lengua natal

-ti amo Kyoya~ ….-

dijo débilmente el menor mientras nuevamente se unían en un beso….

pero…no todo dura para siempre…nada es eterno ¿cierto?


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Ya era lunes, inicio de semana, Gokudera llego a la escuela en compañía de Hibari, ya no tena caso que ocultaran su relación, después de lo ocurrido el sábado ya estaba más que claro que ellos dos eran pareja, se dirigió a su salón mientras el sádico que era su pareja se quedaba asiendo guardia, como el jefe del comité disciplinario que era.

Al entrar a su salón se dio cuenta de que el decimo ya estaba ahí, se acerco a él y de inmediato comenzó a disculparse con este oír el comportamiento de Hibari el sábado, Tsuna nerviosamente acepto las disculpas y trato de calmar a Gokudera, pero este no paraba de pedirle perdón, después de todo, no podía verlo a los ojos, se sentía nervioso por lo que el capo pudiera pensar de el ahora que sabía que salía con el guardián de la nube.

-Gokudera-kun,, necesito ir por mi justificante, no tardo – dijo sonriente el joven Vongola mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Gokudera sonrió y le respondió que ahí lo esperaría, una ves que su jefe salió del salón se dirigió a sentarse en su lugar al frente del salón, un lápiz suyo cayo y como consecuencia se agacho por él, después una nota callo junto a el, la tomo y la leyó sin importarle que el profesor estuviera en medio de uno de sus discursos

"Gokudera, no sabes cómo extrañe esa vista durante el campeonato"

Sudo frio, no necesitaba mirar asía atrás para saber de quien se trataba, sin duda era Yamamoto, de inmediato sintió aquella mirada color miel recorrer su cuerpo, los recuerdos invadieron su mente, aquellos momentos en lo que había sido acosado por el deportista, y…sintió miedo…miedo a que eso volviera a suceder, volvió a recibir otra nota, la tomo entre sus manos, y leyó el papel.

"necesitamos hablar, a solas, te prometo que no te are nada, hoy durante el receso, si quieres…puedes llevar a Hibari, detrás de los salones, al final de la escuela"

Pero claro que iría con Hibari, tenía miedo de que el de ojos miel intentara nuevamente abusar de el, saco su celular y envió un mensaje a su pareja

Hibari se encontraba cómodamente dormido en la azotea cuando recibió aquel mensaje, al ver de quien era una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… aunque pareciera extraño, era el primer mensaje que recibía de aquel herbívoro…

"necesito verte, durante el receso atrás de los edificios, por favor, Yamamoto volvió…"

-cuando va a aprender ese herbívoro que hayato es mio...- dijo con desagrado y degustado el chico de ojos azules, si las cosas continuaban de esta manera…terminaría matando al beisbolista…

El timbre del receso sonó, el primero en salir del salón de clases fue el beisbolista, Gokudera salió poco después, quería saber que es lo que quería Yamamoto, pero no se arriesgaría a ir solo, llego al lugar citado, se encontró con su pareja, sin dudarlo corrió a sus brazos y se refugio en su pecho, necesitaba verlo, sentirse seguro de nuevo, el japonés rodeo el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos, sabia que tenia miedo y que estaba asustado

-el, me sito aquí…quédate aquí, por si algo sucede…- pidió avergonzado el mas bajo sin mirar al japonés, sabía que se mojaría, sintió como los brazos del japonés se aferraron con mas fuerza a su cintura y como se tenso por unos instantes

-…no te preocupes…aquí estaré- respondió el de ojos azules, no le agradaba en lo absoluto que aquel tipo, a pasar de todo lo ocurrido últimamente aun estuviera interesado en SU herbívoro, pero tampoco podía hacer que cortara cualquier conexión que tuvieran, estaba consiente de ello, beso aquellas hebras plateadas y se separo del chico extranjero –vamos, te debe de estar esperando…

-…si…- respondió bajito el menor, se separó del japonés, le sonrió…y se dirigió a donde el sabia que estaba el guardián de la lluvia

-pensé que no vendrías Gokudera- dijo un sonriente guarían de la lluvia, el menor sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver aquella sonría y escuchar esa vos de nuevo

-¿qué sucede? El décimo nos debe de estar buscando- contestó rápidamente el menor, mientras menos tiempo estuviera a solas con el beisbolista mejor para el

-tranquilízate, no pienso hacerte nada…escúchame, este tiempo que estuve fuera me ayudo pensar, esta bien, tu ahora sales con Hibari…lo entiendo… ya no me meteré más….-¿había escuchado bien? Acaso…. ¿Yamamoto aceptaba y respetaba su relación con Hibari?, no supo que decir, quedo en shock, ahí, de pie…viendo al beisbolista alejarse hasta salir de su campo de visión... lo vio nuevamente alejarse de el…observo alejarse a la persona que, a pesar de todo, el amo… una lagrima corrió por su mejilla…nuevamente se encontraba llorando por aquel idiota…

Alguien se acerco, le dio la vuelta y lo abrazo, se aferro a aquella persona, lo abrazo con fuerza, escondió su rostro y oculto sus lagrimas en el pecho de aquel hombre…

Hibari lo sabia, sabia que Hayato realmente estaba enamorado de Yamamoto, pero también sabia que el ahora lo amaba a el, y no a aquel beisbolista…pero aun así…lo seguía queriendo, el recuerdo de aquellos momentos que estuvo con el seguían presentes….si como aquella fotografía que descansaba en uno de los cajones del menor…y debía admitirlo…estaba celoso, celoso de que su pareja aun guardara aquella fotografía…pero, el pasado no se puede borrar, no podía regresar en el tiempo y evitar que su italiano y aquel herbívoro salieran, porque si llegara poder hacer aquello….ellos ahora no estarían juntos…

-aun te importa….verdad?- pregunto dolido el japonés, deseaba que el menor le dijera que no, que le mintiera si era necesario, temía, tenia miedo de escuchar un "si" salir de aquellos labios, pero sabia, que…eso es lo que escucharía…

-…si…- el de ojos azules sintió como algo dentro de si se quebraba, por un momento se sintió engañado, destrozado – por, lo que alguna ves fuimos, pero…ahora…tu me importas mas…ahora…yo te amo a ti…-dijo el menor mientras elevaba la vista y se topaba con aquellas orbes azules, con la mirada de el hombre que amaba sobre de el… - solo a ti….-

-Yamamoto! – gritaba un joven de cabellos castaños detrás de nuestro querido beisbolista

-Hola Tsuna- saludo alegremente el aludido mientras le sonreirá al menor – ¿qué sucede? – pregunto el deportista al ver una expresión de preocupación en el menor

-es…sobre Gokudera-kun…crees que… ¿estará bien con Hibari? – pregunto preocupado el menor y algo… ¿celoso?, si, celoso, el joven capo jamás se entero de que Yamamoto y su autonombrada mano derecha estuvieran juntos, pero ahora estaba consiente de la actual relación que mantenía su guardián de la tormenta y mejor amigo con el sádico prefecto.

-…si…Hibari en verdad quiere a Gokudera…- respondió el beisbolista bajando la mirada, mientras los recuerdos jugaban con su mente, asiéndole recordar lo que alguna vez tuvo y que ahora había perdido… - además…es su decisión con quien estar…-

-…si…es su decisión…- contesto el castaño mientras bajaba la mirada y ocultaba aquel brillo de tristeza en su mirada, el pensó que su mano derecha siempre estaría ahí para el…pero jamás se atrevió a decir nada, se quedaría en silencio…ocultaría sus sentimientos…

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas…pero… ¿también ayudan a olvidar un amor?

El de cabellos azabache bajo la mirada, ocultando aquella sonrisa perversa que guardaba para las batallas…por que el lo había dicho…

Haría suyo a Hayato…

-hi-Hibari….- gimió el menor en el odio de este al ser recostado sobre el escritorio de aquel prefecto – d-detente alguien podría escucharnos…- dijo como puedo el menor al sentir las nómadas manos de su amate recorrer y explorar su cuerpo nuevamente

-no, ya todo se han ido…tu eres mío herbívoro…- dijo el mayor, después se levantó y cargo entre sus brazos a su pareja, hasta llegar a la azota de la escuela, aquel lugar donde sus sentimientos comenzaron a florecer… - aquella noche…te veías hermoso…recuerdo como la luz de la luna iluminaba tu figura y para ser sincero, creo que era opacada por tu belleza – comento el japonés mientras se sentaba con su herbívoro entre sus piernas abrazándolo por la espalda – cuando me miraste, pude notar como de tus ojos escurrían lagrimas que trataban de camuflarse con las gotas de lluvia…en ese momento…despertaste algo en mi…- dijo el de ojos azules mientras su vista se perdía en algún punto del inmenso cielo azul.

-…esa noche…. Ese día…creo que…me enamore de verdad…-

6 años habían pasado ya desde que habían comenzado su relación, seis años en los que habían ocurrido muchos cambios, 2 años atrás Tsuna y el resto de los guardianes habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y se habían convertido en la décima generación de los Vongola, y hace apenas un año, con 19 años de edad se había casado con Hibari…

Flash back~

Se encontraban en una misión de espionaje, Tsuna, el décimo capo Vongola los había enviado a los dos, a su mano derecha y a su guardián más fuerte a aquella misión.

-por fin recolectamos la información necesaria, mañana mismo podremos regresar Hibari- comento un chico de tez blanca y cabellera plateada

-si…sube al auto – ordeno el japonés, el italiano, acato la orden y subió al auto, de inmediato Hibari puso en marcha el carro y partió a un lugar desconocido para el menor, en medio del bosque y donde no había rastro de la civilización humana. Después de una hora d camino, el japonés se detuvo, bajo del auto y obligo al menor bajar, lo tomo del brazo y atravesaron un muy corta distancia a pie…hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada, donde se podían ver las nubes rozar las montañas y la luna sobre de ellas iluminando el lugar.

Gokudera observo todo, simplemente aquel lugar era…hermoso… Hibari lo tomo por la cintura y lo obligo a mirarlo, sus miradas se toparon, azules y verdes nuevamente…

-herbívoro…casémonos…- dijo el japonés mientras le mostraba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en la parte superior del anillo se podía leer un "ti amo", el de ojos verdes tomo la preciada joya, lo observo atentamente, por la parte de adentro había otra inscripción, acerco la joya para poder ver lo que decía "propiedad de Hibari Kyoya" eran las palabras escritas en japonés, solo alguien que hablara ambos idiomas podía descifrar por completo las inscripciones en el… una clara muestra de las culturas de ambos.

-así que….yo formo parte de la propiedad de el guardián de la nube Vongola….Hibari Kyoya- respondió sonriente el menor mientras en sus orbes verdes de podía leer la felicidad que lo embargaba en estos momentos – acepto..

Fin del flash back~

Y tan solo unos meses después…ambos guardianes contrajeron matrimonio…

Apenas llevaban dos años casados, el menor contaba con 21 años mientras que su esposo con 22, ya contaban con una casa bastante elegante y de buen gusto, diseñado y amueblado entre ambos guardianes.

Se encontraban acostados en la cama, estaban sin prenda alguna, era evidente que acaban de hacer el amor, el menor sentado entre las piernas del más grande y recargado en su pecho desnudo mientras una sábana blanca los cubría de la cintura para abajo.

El italiano se dejaba mimar por el mayor, que acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba su cuello

-Hayato…últimamente he pensado mucho sobre algo, sobre un artículo que leí en una revista científica...- comento el de ojos azules mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al chico entre sus brazos

-en qué consiste el articulo Kyoya- el mayor sonrió, siempre cuando hacían el amor o después de, el italiano solía llamarlo "Kyoya" sin vergüenza alguna

-es de un matrimonio homosexual….que tuvieron un hijo…- el menor abrió sus ojos de par en par, jamás se esperó eso, es que ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso la tecnología ya había avanzado tanto como poder concederle a un hombre el poder de dar vida a otro ser? – es un tratamiento bastante costoso pero seguro… ¿por qué no lo intentamos? – Pregunto el de cabellos negros mientras acariciaba el vientre plano del mayor – quisiera tener un cachorro Hayato…- dijo tiernamente sobre el oído del menor que aún seguía en un estado de shock

-…seguramente…será todo un carnívoro…- respondió sonriente el de ojos verdes, estaba feliz con el solo imaginar poder darle un hijo a el japonés – al igual que tu…

Fueron a aquella clínica, los médicos realizaron varias pruebas al italiano para ver si este cumplía con las normas para poder dar vida…después de un par de días, se le informo a la pareja que Hayato debido a que también podía manejar las llamas del sol, seria capas de embarazarse, siempre y cuando cumplieran con el tratamiento indicado.

Al día siguiente comenzaron a ir a aquellas citas, Hayato se sometió al tratamiento, pero según los médicos tardarían un par de meses antes de que el cuerpo del italiano estuviera en condiciones de procrear….

El guardián de la tormenta entro en su departamento…todo era obscuridad total, camino por los pasillos y se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a prepararse para cuando su amado carnívoro regresara de aquella misión que había durado un mes completo, esperaba que regresara ya, para poder seguir con el tratamiento, según los médicos, ya falta poco, después de todo, dentro de poco cumpliría un mes con el tratamiento… no podía esperar más tiempo ya quería darle un pequeño carnívoro a Hibari.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro en esta, alguien lo abrazo por la espalda, se exalto y trato de liberarse del agarre, pero de inmediato un pañuelo fue colocado sobre su nariz…droga, eso es lo que tenía pedazo de tela blanco, perdió la voluntad de su cuerpo al aspirar aquella toxina y como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, se dejó tomar por aquel hombre aún desconocido para él, sintió como el hombre lo cargo en sus brazos, estaba completamente consiente de todo, lo único anormal es que no era capaz de moverse.

-te dije que eras mío…Hayato- esa voz, el peli plateado abrió sus ojos asustado

-Yamamoto…- logro decir, antes de que el aludido lo recostara sobre la cama, lo miro con miedo, desprecio, temor…

-tranquilízate…no te are nada…aun…-dijo mientras una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en sus labios, igual que las que había visto en el pasado cuando este intento violarlo, se acercó al cuero inmóvil del italiano y volvió a drogarlo…el menor, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos…hasta perder el conocimiento….

-hi-Hibari…- dijo débilmente un italiano mientras despertaba poco a poco, visualizo una figura enfrente suyo, pero no se trataba de su amado, era Yamamoto, se asustó al momento, quiso mover sus manos para alejarse, pero se percató de que estas se encontraban atadas a la cabecera de la cama, el miedo nuevamente lo invadió, prácticamente estaba a la merced de aquel hombre, y no había nadie ´para protegerlo, Hibari se encontraba en una misión y no regresaría hasta el día de mañana – ¿qué es lo que quieres Yamamoto?- pregunto el prisionero tratando de guardar la calma

-lo mismo que hace 8 años atrás… a ti…- las orbes verdes el joven atado se abrieron de par en par, tenía miedo, se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que solo una sábana cubría su desnudes, en ese momento se comenzó a realizar preguntas, acaso ¿Yamamoto ya había abusado de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? – no te e echo nada aun, quería esperar a que despertaras- respondió el ex beisbolista a las preguntas aun no realizadas por parte del joven extranjero

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cama, Gokudera a medida de que más se acercaba aumentaban sus intentos por escapar pero le era imposible deshacerse de aquellas esposas, Yamamoto se colocó sobre el cuerpo del menor, este de inmediato comenzó a patearlo y a intentar quitarlo de en sima suyo mientras le gritaba que se alejara y lo dejara en paz

En respuesta el samurái ato un pedazo de tela en la boca del menor para evitar que hablara o gritara, comenzó a besar el cuello blanco de este, pero el menor seguía negándose a las caricias

-escucha intente ser bueno, pero veo que no quieres cooperar- dijo el de ojos cafés al enfadarse ya del rechazo que estaba recibiendo por parte del menor, de golpe retiro la sabana que cubría la desnudes de Hayato y comenzó a morder el cuello y pecho del menor.

Gokudera gemía de dolor, quería gritarle que se detuviera que lo estaba lastimando, pero el trapo en su boca se lo impedía, se sentía mal, quería que parara, comenzaba a sentir asco de sí mismo, el solo aceptaría las caricias de una sola persona en el mundo, y esa persona era Hibari, de su esposo…

Yamamoto intento abrirse paso entre las piernas del menor, pero este se negaba cerrándolas, negándole el acceso, aun es esta situación su orgullo prevalecía, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, tampoco admitiría que estaba demasiado asustado…quería que Hibari volviera, que lo rescatara como en el pasado…pero eso no sucedería esta ves…

El japonés tomo cada una de las piernas de el de ojos verdes con sus manos y le obligo a abrirlas, no perdió tiempo y se sitio entre ellas, acerco su miembro a la entrada del peli pateado y la roso levemente causando en el otro un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo

-te dije que te aria mío Hayato- le susurro perversamente en su oído, el menor estaba asustado y segundos después sintió como su agresor entraba en su interior, fue rápido, sin preparación alguna, doloroso e inesperado para el más chico, se arqueo por el dolor de aquella brusca penetración y sus ojos se abrieron completamente mientras lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos verdes, quiso gritar pero aquel trapo seguía impidiéndoselo, las embestidas no se hicieron de esperar, cada vez más lagrimas salían de aquellas orbes verdes .

"perdóname Hibari…"

Fue lo último que paso por los pensamientos del más chico, pedía perdón a su esposo al romper aquella promesa que habían hecho cuando se casaron un año atrás….serle fiel para toda la vida…

Yamamoto abuso de él cuanto quiso, hasta que termino exhausto y de mil maneras había poseído al menor contra su voluntad, finalmente salió de su interior y lo dejo en la misma posición que en un principio…ha costado en la cama, desnudo, con sus manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama, con sus piernas abiertas y una mezcla de su semen y la sangre del menor escurriendo de ellas y manchando las colchas blancas, una clara muestra de violación…y…se marchó…. Dejando solo una nota en el espejo de la habitación.

"_Hibari… ¿no que hayato era solo tuyo?"_

Un japonés de ojos azules llego a su departamento vio que el auto de su pareja se encontraba estacionado, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, como había extrañado a su esposo en ese mes que había estado fuera.

Entro en su casa y vio como la casa se encontraba en una penumbra total, algo no andaba bien, miro en todas direcciones pero nadie se encontraba en la casa, en ese momento escucho el sollozo de alguien desde su habitación, asustado corrió hasta el lugar pensando en un posible ataque enemigo, pero lo que vio al entrar en su cuarto fue algo que jamás espero ver…

Hayato, su hayato se encontraba desnudo en la cama, con sus manos atadas y un trapo en la boca, de sus ojos escurría lágrimas mientras sus piernas abiertas y las manchas rojizas sobre la cama mostraban símbolo de violación….

Se acercó al menor y lo primero que hizo fue retirar el trapo que le impedía hablar, de inmediato se dejó escuchar el llanto de su amado, con cuidado desato el agarre en sus muñecas,

Se veía tan frágil, sin dudarlo lo tomo entre sus brazos, queriendo protegerlo de un daño que ya había sido causado.

-¡no suéltame! No me toques Hibari… por favor- rogaba el menor echo un mar de lágrimas mientras trataba de apartar al mayor de si con las fuerzas que le quedaban

-tranquilo soy yo – dijo el japonés tratando de calmarlo y abrazándolo con más fuerza, se sentía tan impotente, habían abusado sexualmente de su herbívoro, y él no había estado ahí para protegerlo.

-por eso mismo suéltame….yo…me siento sucio, por favor…no me toques….no lo hagas…- dijo el menor, ya que en verdad se sentía sucio, en estos momentos sentía asco de sí mismo, no quería que Hibari lo tocara, no cuando otro hombre acabada de tocarlo.

-cállate herbívoro, tu eres mío y no te dejare…- sentencio el mayor, con cuidado de no lastimarlo más lo tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió al baño.

Hibari se sentía impotente, sentía que le había fallado a su esposo al no protegerlo de aquel daño, pero, tampoco había sido su culpa…

-…fue Yamamoto…el…entro y abuso de mi…quise negarme pero…. ¡no pude hacer nada! – dijo el menor mientras lloraba en los brazos de su esposo, Hibari al escuchar aquello el odio hacia el beisbolista comenzó a crecer más…quería vengarse ahora mismo de él, matarlo si era necesario…pero en estos momentos su herbívoro lo necesitaba a su lado…

Jabono y lavo el cuerpo del peli plateado a profundidad, hasta quitar toda la esencia del guardián de la lluvia de su cuerpo por completo, vio cada herida que aquel herbívoro le había causado a su amando, en verdad se encontraba lastimado, en los 8 años que llevaban juntos el jamás había dejado en ese estado las caderas y la entrada del italiano. Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero la autoestima de más chico seguía baja, no había parado de sollozar.

Hibari salió del baño y cargo el frágil cuerpo de su esposo hasta la cama donde lo recostó, al instante un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios, se encontraba lastimado, es idiota había sido demasiado brusco con él, todo un animal.

Lo ayudo a vestirse, Hayato seguía en un estado de shock. Hibari trato de mimarlo lo más que pudo, lo ayudo a cambiarse por completo y después se recostó entre las colchas abrazando el cuerpo del más chico, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo lo más posible tratándole de brindar aquel sentimiento de protección que tanto necesitaba.

-Hibari…me duele…- se quejó el más chico, de inmediato Hibari volteo a mirarlo – me duele el vientre- dijo débilmente el menor mientras tocaba su vientre plano, el dolor comenzaba a aumentar, al grado de que lagrimas buscaban salir de aquellas orbes verdes , el japonés dirigió su vista al vientre del menor, noto como este tenía sus manos sobre de él y lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, sin dudarlo lo tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y lo cargo hasta subirlo al auto.

-te llevare con el médico- dijo el japonés mientras se ponía en marcha, estaba preocupado, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que le pudiera estar ocurriendo a su amado herbívoro, pero las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no eran una buena señal.

Llegaron al hospital, rápidamente llevo a Hayato a urgencias donde le indicaron que tenía que esperar fuera mientras le hacían un par de estudios al menor.

Estaba desesperado, hace más de dos horas que no sabía absolutamente nada de su herbívoro, si no venía alguien a informarle sobre el estado de este en los próximos 5 minutos el mismo tumbaría la puerta y entraría por él, en ese momento vio al médico acercarse, sin dudarlo o pensarlo se paró y camino hasta él.

-que tiene Hayato?- pregunto el japonés mientras exigía una respuesta, estaba preocupado, demasiado, tenía miedo de que pudiera ser algo grave.

-primeramente tranquilícese – ordeno el médico al ex prefecto una vez que lo noto más calmado prosiguió – escuche le tengo dos noticias, como es de esperarse una buena y otra mala…- dijo el doctor mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras necesarias para lo que estaba a punto de decir – la buena es que…el tratamiento a funcionado, y su esposo en estos momentos tiene mes y medio de embarazo- al escuchar estas palabras el japonés quedo petrificado, ¿había escuchado bien? Hayato estaba embarazado, tenía un mes de gestación, sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad con semejante noticia, iban a ser padres…

- pero la mala noticia es que… tiene amenaza de aborto…- la expresión de el de ojos azules cambio radialmente – al parecer, la violación fue bastante dañina física y psicológicamente como para provocarle esto, está en riesgo de perder al bebé – el ex prefecto estaba completamente en shock, apenas le acababan e decir que iba ser padre y se entera de que existe una amenaza de aborto – lamentablemente si él llega a abortar, su salud también estará en riesgo, en estos momentos lo está…..


	16. Chapter 16

- pero la mala noticia es que… tiene amenaza de aborto…- la expresión de el de ojos azules cambio radialmente – al parecer, la violación fue bastante dañina como para provocarle esto, está en riesgo de perder al bebé – el ex prefecto estaba completamente en shock, apenas le acababan de decir que iba ser padre y se entera de que existe una amenaza de aborto – lamentablemente si él llega a abortar, su salud también estará en riesgo, en estos momentos lo está….

-… ¿qué posibilidades hay de un aborto?- pregunto el de cabellos negros, tenía que saberlo aunque no le agradara la idea, de cierto modo…tenía que ser realista, tenía que afrontar esta situación que se le venía en sima

-hay un 59% de posibilidades de que aborte…pero ya hemos comenzado con un tratamiento para que esto no suceda, tendrá que quedarse internado un tiempo para que permanezca en observación y bajo cuidados especiales – indico el medico al japonés

-¿él ya lo sabe? – pregunto el de ojos azules al doctor, estaba tratando de ser fuerte, de no derrumbarse en ese mismo instante…pero esto era tan difícil para él, jamás pensó encontrarse en una situación como esta, su herbívoro estaba en riesgo, por fin había quedado embarazado después de casi un año de tratamientos y ¿ahora esto? …ase unas cuantas horas atrás, cuando entro a su casa y vio el estado del italiano, pensó en que no le podía ocurrir algo peor…pero al parecer se había equivocado

-no…no sabe de su embarazo y menos de la amenaza de aborto, sería un golpe muy fuerte para el en su estado y podría complicar más las cosas- explico el medico

-… ¿puedo verlo?...- pregunto dolido el japonés, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…tenía miedo, miedo a perder a su bebé o a su herbívoro permanentemente

- en estos momentos se encuentra sedado, pero aun así puede entrar a verlo si así lo desea- el de ojos azules solo asintió en modo de respuesta y siguió al médico hasta la habitación en donde se suponía estaba su herbívoro.

Entro en la habitación y el doctor cerró la puerta dejándolo a solas con el chico de hebras plateadas…se veía tan frágil…se acercó a la camilla y observo el cuerpo del menor, así como también las maquinas que mostraban sus signos vitales

Se sentó a un costado del menor sobre una silla de metal, observo el cuerpo que yacía en la camilla…acerco una de sus manos al rostro del menor, y retiro unos cuantos cabellos que ocultaban su rostro, después dirigió su mano al vientre del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo, acariciaba a su hijo…

-Kyoya… ¿eres tú?- pregunto el más bajo mientras comenzaba a despertar poco a poco y trataba de enfocar al mayor con sus ojos verdes

-sí, soy yo herbívoro…- respondió el guardián de la nube, vio como el menor trato de hablar nuevamente, pero lo callo con un tierno beso sobre sus labios – calla no hables…estas demasiado débil….tienes que cuidarte…por tu bien y el de nuestro cachorro…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios el de cabellos negros

El más chico abrió sus ojos confundido, miro aquellas orbes azules con ilusión y felicidad como pidiéndole más detalles o algo.

El japonés sintió como se le achico el corazón, no, no podía decirle lo de la amenaza de aborto, así que simplemente….mintió, se calló aquella gran verdad.

-tienes mes y medio de embarazo herbívoro-explico el de cabellos negros al más chico

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del menor, felicidad, alegría, era lo que se podía leer en su mirada, por un momento Hibari se olvidó de los problemas, y solamente se concentró en que, en estos momentos su herbívoro y su pequeño carnívoro estaban con él.

Hayato instintivamente bajo una de sus manos hasta su vientre, donde se encontraba la de su esposo, y…una lagrima, una gota de agua salada salió de sus orbes verdes…felicidad…era lo que sentía en ese momento, en ese instante.

-será mejor que descanses, aun estas sedado herbívoro- dijo el guardián de la nube mientras acariciaba el vientre del chico encamado, este sentía la calidez de la mano de Hibari sobre su vientre.

- si…gracias por la noticia…- agradeció el más chico mientras miraba con felicidad al más grande, después se acurruco entre las colchas y se fue durmiendo poco a poco por las caricias sobre sus cabellos y su vientre que le propiciaba su esposo y ahora padre de su pequeño hijo…

Se durmió, con una sonrisa en el rostro….sin saber cómo se encontraba….sin estar al tanto de que una pesadilla había comenzado…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado viendo dormir a su amado herbívoro, tal vez fueron minutos, o quizás horas, incluso pudieron haber pasado días…pero simplemente se quedó ahí despierto sin poder dormir, con tantas cosas en su cabeza.

Por momentos se imaginó con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, quiso retirar la manta que cubría el rostro del pequeño, pero en ese momento aquel bulto desaparecía…su mente jugaba con sus sentimientos, con la felicidad y tristeza que sentía en estos momentos…

-señor será mejor que se vaya a descansar- indico una de las enfermeras- debido a los sedantes no despertara hasta en la tarde – explico la chica mientras analizaba lo que decían las maquinas

-¿cuento tiempo he estado aquí?- pregunto el japonés a la enfermera mientras la miraba…nada…eso es lo que había en su mirada….estaba destrozado…. Parecería que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría…

- toda la noche señor, ya amaneció, son las 9 de la mañana- respondió nerviosamente la enfermera, el japonés se levantó y beso la frente de su amado, después salió de aquella habitación en la cual había permanecido en vela toda la noche.

Salió del hospital sin mirar a nadie, camino por los pasillos, salió del edificio, subió a su auto….y ahí permaneció…sentado sin hacer nada, sin saber que hacer ahora… su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo con pesadez y contesto

-Hibari-san los estamos esperando, a ti y a Gokudera-kun para comenzar la junta – era Sawada, lo había olvidado por completo, era verdad, tenían una reunión a las 9:00 am – todos los estamos esperando, solo faltan ustedes-

-en un momento estoy ahí- después colgó el celular y se dirigió a la junta, no se sentía de humor, no estaba bien, pero los demás tenían que saber del estado de su herbívoro.

Llego a la mansión Vongola, bajo de su auto, entro a la base, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de juntas…entro… todos se le quedaron mirando, era de esperarse, después de todo venia solo, faltaba Gokudera a su costado, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

-Hibari, ¿dónde está Gokudera? – preguntó un sonriente guardián de la lluvia, la nube volteo a mirarlo con desprecio, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando tan solo el día de ayer había abusado de SU herbívoro?

-eres un desgraciado- respondió Hibari, segundos después ya se encontraba con sus tonfas en posición de batalla y se fue contra el samurái, nadie se esperaba aquello, era del saber de todo los presentes que entre Yamamoto y Hibari siempre habían existido diferencias, pero ciertamente nadie sabía el origen de estas.

Ambos guardianes, la lluvia y la nube se comenzaron a pelear destruyendo todo a su paso, Tsuna y Mukuro fueron los primeros en reaccionar, el capo tomo de los hombros al de ojos cafés mientras el ilusionista separaba a al guardián de la nube de Yamamoto.

-eres un idiota, ¡por tu culpa Hayato se encuentra internado en el hospital! – soltó por fin el ex prefecto, todos se quedaron el shock, como era posible que el guardián de la tormenta se encontrara hospitalizado, y porque Hibari culpaba a Yamamoto de ello.

-explícate Hibari…- pidió el de ojos bicolor mientras soltaba al japonés, este se liberó del agarrare enojado, frustrado…triste…

-hace un año, se realizaron varios estudios científicos para que un hombre pudiera quedar premiado – comenzó a explicar el de ojos azules captando la atención de todos los presentes – nosotros queríamos tener un cachorro, así que Hayato se comenzó a someter al tratamiento….finalmente quedo embarazado, actualmente tiene un mes y medio de embarazo- por un momento en el rostro de todos se dibujaron sonrisas y estuvieron dispuestos a levantarse a felicitar al japonés, pero este continuo- no lo sabíamos hasta apenas ayer en la noche…cuando Hayato comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre…tiene una amenaza de aborto…y…si eso ocurre su vida también estará en riesgo…- concluyo el japonés, sus puños se cerraron, en símbolo de la impotencia que sentía en estos momentos, esforzándose por no derrumbarse en ese mismo instante frente a todos.

El silencio hizo su aparición estelar en la sala de juntas, y se mantuvo presente, nadie sabía qué hacer, o decir, la situación era demasiado difícil para todos, aún más para el guardián de la nube.

-…que tan grave es la amenaza de aborto…- pregunto el guardián sol, si algo había ocurrido con él en estos 8 años era que se había vuelto alguien más maduro que cuando era un chiquillo, además de que ahora contaba con conocimientos médicos bastante profesionales, había decidido estudiar medicina para poder utilizar de mejor manera su llama del sol en los combates.

-un 59%...- respondió el de ojos azules, todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, esas no eran buenas noticias, eso significaba de que aquel bebé solo tenía un 41% de posibilidades de sobrevivir…era muy poco…

-Hibari-san, no importa cuánto cueste, que le atiendan los mejores médicos y que lo cuiden en las mejores instalaciones médicas del mundo, Vongola se hará cargo de los gastos necesarios- intervino el capo tomando cartas en el asunto, Gokudera y ese bebé eran parte de la familia, los protegería a como diera lugar. Hibari asintió en modo de agradecimiento al capo.

-pero hay algo que aún no nos has explicado Hibari- interrumpió el arcobaleno capturando la atención y mirada de todos los presentes -¿Por qué culpas a Yamamoto de lo sucedido? – todos se quedaron en shock, nadie hizo movimiento alguno, el ambiente se tensó, la tranquilidad podía ser cortada con un cuchillo en cualquier momento, mientras el guardián de la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse una leve idea de a dónde iba todo esto.

-porque ese idiota lo violo ayer cuando yo no estaba…- dijo el japonés, de inmediato las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron sobre el guardián de la lluvia, a excepción de Hibari que le daba la espalda.

Se sentía como un cobarde, como la peor persona del mundo, ahora por su culpa la vida de Hayato y de su pequeño bebé estaban en un gran riesgo

-Hibari…yo lo siento…no lo sabía en verdad- trato de disculparse con el japonés, pero este seguía sin mirarlo, todos los demás guardianes comenzaron a mirarlo con desaprobación, incluso si Hibari intentara acecinar al ex beisbolista…. No harían mucho al respecto…

-¿acaso crees que con tus disculpas las cosas mejoraran? Como por arte de magia….- dijo el de ojos azules mientras volteaba a mirarlo, dolor – lo que hiciste no tiene justificación… te aprovechaste de la situación, tu, tuviste tu oportunidad ase años y la dejaste ir -…. Se dio la vuelta y salió de aquella sala…dejando una lagrima sobre la alfombra… ojala las cosas mejoraran…

-Yamamoto Takeshi…eres el más grande imbécil del mundo – dijo el de ojos bicolor mientras volteaba a ver al samurái, se dio la vuelta y fue tras el ex prefecto – Tsuna yo evitare que Hibari haga alguna estupidez – menciono el de cabellos azules al décimo Vongola

-sí, enviare a los mejores médicos al hospital en el que se encuentra internado Gokudera-kun – dijo el capo mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a hacer llamadas telefónicas. El ilusionista salió de la sala y fue tras el guardián de la nube, lo alcanzo en la entrada de la mansión y lo intercepto en su huida

-¿estás bien? –pregunto el de cabellos azules

-¿Cómo esperas que este?- respondió el de cabellos azabache

-…tranquilo…solo queremos ayudarte kufufu~- comento el más alto, por primera vez, aquella risa de Mukuro no le fastidio, esta vez se escuchaba…distinta…

-…tengo miedo…miedo a perderlos…- confeso el de ojos azules mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños tratando de contener las lágrimas, el jamás se mostraba débil ante nadie…pero sabía que podía confiar en aquella piña.

-…no pierdas la esperanza…- dijo el ilusionista, después todo se tornó blanco para el guardián de la nube, alzo la mirada, se encontraba solo…mejor dicho…en una de esas estúpidas ilusiones del de ojos bicolor.

Miro a su alrededor…vio a Gokudera frente suyo, lo llamo, mas sin embargo este no volteo… se encontraba mirando en otra dirección.

"_papi"_

Esa era la vos de un niño…mejor dicho…de una pequeña, vio como una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes corría por todo el lugar, sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión, observo como la pequeña de unos 5 años de edad corría asía su amado italiano, este la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo…en ese momento, la pequeña lo miro…sus pequeños pero hermosos ojos verdes se toparon con los azules del guardián… la pequeña le sonrió, la niña bajo de los brazos del italiano y corrió hacia él.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente suyo…. La miro, tenía el rostro y los ojos de Gokudera, pero con su cabellera negra…

"_¡vamos papa! ¡Juguemos en los columpios!"_

Le dijo la niña con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, después tomo con su pequeña mano uno de los dedos del japonés y lo jalo asía el parque…

Esa pequeña…acaso… ¿así sería su hija?...

"no te rindas"

Esa era la voz de Mukuro…hmp, esa piña no era tan mala después de todo, ahora lo entendía, comprendía el motivo de aquella ilusión…él quería darle esperanza, un momento de felicidad….pero el lucharía, Lucharía porque esta ilusión se hiciera realidad…

-hmp…gracias piña…- dijo el de ojos azules antes de seguir el camino que la pequeña le indicaba….quería disfrutar de aquella ilusión


	17. Chapter 17

"_papi"_

Esa era la vos de un niño…mejor dicho…de una pequeña, vio como una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes corría por todo el lugar, sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión, observo como la pequeña de unos 5 años de edad corría asía su amado italiano, este la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo…en ese momento, la pequeña lo miro…sus pequeños pero hermosos ojos verdes se toparon con los azules del guardián… la pequeña le sonrió, la niña bajo de los brazos del italiano y corrió hacia el.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente suyo…. La miro, tenía el rostro y los ojos de Gokudera, pero con su cabellera negra…

"_¡vamos papa! ¡Juguemos en los columpios!"_

Le dijo la niña con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, después tomo con su pequeña mano uno de los dedos del japonés y lo jalo asía el parque…

Esa pequeña…acaso… ¿así seria su hija?...

"_no te rindas"_

Esa era la voz de Mukuro…hmp, esa piña no era tan mala después de todo, ahora lo entendía, comprendía el motivo de aquella ilusión…el quería darle esperanza, un momento de felicidad….pero el lucharía, Lucharía por que esta ilusión se hiciera realidad…

-hmp…gracias piña…- dijo el de ojos azules antes de seguir el camino que la pequeña le indicaba….quería disfrutar de aquella ilusión

Camino, siguió cada uno de los pequeños pasos que la menor daba, se dejo llevar por el camino que la infante le indico, llegaron hasta los columpios, la niña corrió hasta ellos y trato de subirse a uno color lila, pero si apenas alcanzaba el asiento alzando sus manitas, le resultaba casi imposible subir y sentarse en el parta un niño o niña de su edad, el de ojos azules se acerco a ella y la cargo, pero en ese instante la pequeña lo miro con un puchero en su rostro

"_¡no! ¡Yo puedo solita!"_

Respondió la pequeña mientras fruncía el seño igual que el de Hayato y se cruzaba de brazos como el mismo lo asía cuando algo le molestaba….Hibari sonrió y bajo nuevamente a la pequeña al piso, la niña nuevamente volvió a dirigirse al columpio y estiro sus cortos brazos asía el columpio, sus deditos rozaron el columpio, se sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a subir poco a poco ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, finalmente la pequeña se encontraba sentada en el juego, comenzó a necearse poco a poco pero obviamente no alcanzaba el piso como para poder columpiarse.

Entonces el japonés se coloco detrás de la infante y comenzó a columpiarla levemente

"_jajaja"_

Se escuchaban las risas de la menor resonando en todo el lugar, llenándolo todo de alegría y luz…

"_¡más rápido papá!"_

Grito la pequeña de cabellos azabaches mientras sonreirá con esos hermosas labios color rosa claro que había heredado de Hayato, con sus cabellos negros agitándose a su alrededor y sus ojos verdes brillando en su rostro.

"_papa…. Paséate conmigo…"_

Solicito la jovencita mientras volteaba a ver a Hibari, este resulta obvio decir que no fue capaz de negarse a tales palabras por parte de su pequeña hija, así que la tomo en brazos y se sentó junto con ella en el columpio, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos para que no fuera a caer.

Entonces Hibari sintió unos finos dedos sobre sus hombros, giro levemente en rostro y lo vio….era Hayato quien le sonreía a ambos azabaches

El italiano comenzó a columpiarlos a ambos mientras su pequeña no dejaba de estirar los brazos al cielo, como queriendo alcanzar esos algodones de azúcar blancos que había en el que optaban formas bastantes llamativas para la infante mientras ambos padres la miraban sonriente y solo las risas de la menor se escuchaban en aquella ilusión….en aquella dulce y bella ilusión….solo una ilusión…

Entonces los ojos verdes de la menor visualizaron frente a ella un nuevo reto para ella, una enorme montaña, extremadamente alta y peligrosa para cualquier persona, en la sima se lograba ver una gran capa de nieve blanca, sin duda cualquier humano moriría de frio ahí arriba, vio el camino que había que escalar para llegar a la sima, era una serie de rocas, resbalosas y filosas en algunos casos. Bajo de los brazos de sus padres, miro con determinación la sima del temible monte Everest, y son decisión corrió a la base de aquella montaña

Hibari observo a la menor correr hacia la resbaladilla, sin duda era algo alta para su pequeña hija, pensó en ir a ayudarla a subir, pero entonces recordó lo ocurrido ase algunos momentos atrás….esa niña no era como cualquier otro infante…ella era su hija, suya y de Hayato

La pequeña llego hasta el primer peldaño

Sin dudarlo comenzó su aventura, comenzó a subir escalando aquellas rocas resbalosas y peligrosas sin duda alguna.

El frio viento de la sima rosaba su fino rostro, la altura comenzaba a afectarle, pero no, no regresaría….ella podía...ella lo sabia…

"_Eso es te falta poco…"_

Pensó Hibari al ver que solo le faltaban dos peldaños más para llegar a la sima de la resbaladilla

Sus labios probaron la gloria y la satisfacción de haber llegado a la punta de aquella montaña, se paro con orgullo en el lugar más alto de la enorme cordillera y miro a sus padres que se encontraban a ya, abajo en el suelo viéndola sonrientes y orgullosos, la infante les devolvió la sonrisa.

Lo había logrado, había alcanzado su meta…Hibari sonrió…lo había hecho, había llegado a la sima…rió, rió al ver a su pequeña, sin duda alguna se trataba de una digna carnívora~

_Su pequeña carnívora~_

…_.._

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en aquel sueño, en aquella bella ilusión, no sabia si fueron segundos minutos o incluso horas…pero ahora se había dispersado y sin duda aquello no le agrado en lo absoluto

-¿Mejor? – pregunto el ilusionista a el ex prefecto una vez que logro visualizarlo

-….si…- contesto quedamente en japonés – en verdad crees…. ¿que así sea mi hija? – pregunto el japonés, pero el ilusionista pudo detectar algo especial en aquella frase…acaso se trataba de ¿ilusión? O era ¿esperanza? No lo sabia….pero era una buena señal

-si…. Y con las hermosas piernas de Gokudera Hayato kufufu – dijo el de ojos bicolor mientras en su mente recordaba el cuerpo del chico de hebras plateadas

No pasaron muchos segundos para que una tonfas le rozara la mejilla, si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos esta se hubiera estampado en su rostro.

-oye tranquilo Kyoya- dijo Mukuro mientras observaba la mirada fiera que había en los ojos del menor, si terminaban peleando, seguramente se desquitaría con lo que no hizo con Yamamoto Takeshi, y eso no era buena idea…definitivamente no lo era

- deja de imaginar tus perversiones con Gokudera- sentencio el de hebras negras mas que celoso

-ok ok, me mantendré callado- contesto el ilusionista mientras alzaba las manos en señal de paz

-… ¿quieres acompañarme al hospital? – pregunto el ex prefecto a su viejo enemigo, competidor pero amigo… sabia que podía confiar en aquel hombre que tantas veces a intentado acecinar y que alguna ves en el pasado lo venció.

-claro- contesto el de corte con forma de piña, mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto del auto del japonés.

Ambas puertas se cerraron, la llave fue introducida, el motor comenzó a sonar, y se marcharon rumbo al hospital….mientras unas orbes cafés los seguían desde una de las tantas ventanas que las habitaciones de aquella lujosa mansión tenia.

-Hayato~ ….perdóname…- susurro el samurái mientras se reprochaba por sus actos, ahora por su culpa la vida de la persona que amaba estaba en peligro…de aquel italiano al que le tenia una obsesión y amor enfermizo , sentimientos que lo habían llevado a cometer cosas que jamás se creyó capas de hacer…

-perdóname…-

Llegaron al hospital, Hibari apago el carro, pero no bajo….

Mukuro volteo a mirarlo…. Y observo algo que jamás esperaba ver en aquel rostro…preocupación, temor…

Tenia miedo lo sabia, tenia miedo de entrar a aquel enorme edificio y toparse con el medico frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amado, que en las manos de este existieran nuevos estudios, y en ellos, malas noticias.

-tranquilo- dijo el ilusionista rompiendo el silencio

-….- el japonés no respondió, se limito a bajar del auto, acto seguido Mukuro bajo y lo siguió.

Caminaron por el primer piso en silencio, llegaron hasta el elevador, pintado de un perfecto blanco al igual que el resto del lugar, lo abordaron y subieron a la planta 8 donde se encontraba cierto italiano de ojos verdes.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dieron un par de pasos fuera de este, y…hay estaba…

Un hombre vestido presentablemente, con un par de gafas y una bata blanca, haciendo juego con el resto del lugar...

-Hibari Kyoya?- hablo aquel hombre

-… ¿qué sucede?-

- momentos atrás, el su pareja Gokudera Hayato despertó... comenzó a preocuparse el por que seguía aquí…. No podemos seguir ocultándole la realidad por más tiempo, tiene que saberlo…-

Tiene que saberlo~

Esas palabras retumbaban dentro de la cabeza del de ojos azules, sonaban una y otra ves como en alguna clase de eco. ¿Había escuchado bien? El medico quería que Hayato estuviera enterado de todo, cuando el mismo había decidido ocultarle la situación.

-¿Por qué? Usted dijo que era mejor si no lo supiera- alego la nube

-lo se, pero… las cosas se complicaron ase unos momentos, el paciente despertó, la amenaza de aborto a incrementado, Hayato comenzara a hacer preguntas, ya a comenzado a hacerlas, tuvimos que sedarlo por que se encontraba demasiado alterado, no podemos seguir ocultándole la información-

Silencio

-vendré a buscarlo cuando despierte, lo necesitara a su lado cuando se entere del estado de su bebé

Hibari no respondió… se quedo inmóvil, el medico se marcho, el ilusionista miraba a su compañero desde medio metro mas atrás de donde este se encontraba, no se esperaba todo aquello, si a el esto le había caído de sorpresa, no quería imaginar como se pondría el guardián de la tormenta cuando se lo dijeran

-….será mejor que nos vayamos a sentar- comento el ilusionista, llevando a Hibari consigo a uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban marcando el tiempo pasar, resonando el eco de cada segundo pasar…

Tortura...

Eso era lo que sentía Hibari, que lo torturaban, no quería, no quería estar hay cuando el medico le dijera a Hayato que presentaba una amenaza de aborto, no quería ver esas orbes verde esmeralda llenarse de lagrimas, y escuchar sollozos salir de los labios del italiano.

Pero tenia que hacerlo, ¿Por qué? Era simple…amaba a aquel herbívoro, y….ese bebé…. Era de ambos, producto del amor que se habían tenido desde hace 10 años~

Mukuro había permanecido en silencio… ¿para qué hablar?... aparte no sabía que decir, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer para ayudar a Hibari.

Se escucharon uno pasos a lo lejos, después aquel medico se situó frente al par de hitmans

-ya es hora señor Hibari Kyoya- dijo el doctor

El japonés se levanto de su asiento, dio su primer paso, en ese momento sintió un peso extra en su hombro, giro levemente su rostro y noto que se trataba dela mano del ilusionista.

Lo miro a los ojos, y descifro el mensaje que habitaba en su mirada

"tranquilo, todo estará bien…tienes nuestro apoyo"

…

No dijo nada, solo siguió al doctor que ya lo esperaba en la entrada de la habitación de su herbívoro.

Aquel hombre poso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo

Giro la manija, y un mal presentimiento cruzo su mente.

La escena a Hibari le pareció la típica escena de terror en una película de suspenso, cuando la victima se encuentra escondida dentro de la habitación esperando a que el acecino entrara por la única puerta.

Definitivamente aquello tenía tanta lógica para el guardián de la nube,

Hayato se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación, descansando tranquilamente sobre la cama, entonces vería como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, dirigía su mirada a ella y la mantendría fija esperando a que alguien pasara, vería al doctor pasar, seguido de la nube, una sonrisa aparecería en su rostro, pero entonces el medico le diría que tenían que hablar, la duda y miedo harían acto de presencia en las facciones del menor… y….

-Gokudera Hayato- hablo el medico al entrar por fin en aquella habitación, el aludido volteo y les presto total atención, al notar que su pareja estaba hay le dedico una sonrisa...más sin embargo Hibari no devolvió tal muestra de cariño…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el italiano, aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto, algo ocurría, lo presentía…

-escúcheme con atención…- comenzó a hablar el medico, Hibari cerro sus puños al sentir impotencia por no poder evitar lo que a continuación ocurriría

Hayato miro las orbes azules de su pareja, esperando una explicación...pero…en estas no había nada… absolutamente nada, solo un enorme vacio

-…lamento mucho informarle esto pero… presenta una amenaza de aborto-

Aquellas bellas orbes verdes se abrieron de par en par, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¡No!, definitivamente aquello no era verdad, solo era una broma de mal gusto… ¡no podía ser verdad!

-¿Qué?- no puedo decir más…. Quería decir tantas cosas, gritar tantas cosas, pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta, y en lugar de salir por sus labios… trataban de salir de sus ojos a través de lagrimas

- estamos haciendo todo lo posible por que no ocurra….pero…su situación en verdad es grave…. Lo lamento…-

Hibari miro al menor…

Silencio….

Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de aquellas joyas verdes, Hibari se armo de valor y camino hasta donde estaba el menor, sin pensarlo lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Silencio

El medico se dio la vuelta, después de cometer aquel crimen, salió de la habitación, la puerta se cerro tras de si.

Lagrimas

Gotas de agua salada comenzaron a salir de los ojos del menor, traspasando la camisa del mayor hasta llegar a su piel.

Sollozos

Fue lo que emano de los labios del italiano… se aferro con fuerza al pecho de su esposo… fu entonces…que este también se permitió llorar…inclusive los héroes, pueden llorar…

Lagrimas

Era lo que emanada de los ojos de los presentes, de tristeza impotencia y temor, temor a que aquella amenaza se hiciera verdad, impotencia al no poder hacer nada…

Llanto…

Fue lo que Mukuro logro escuchar tras la puerta de aquella habitación, el llanto de dos padres que sin duda no se merecían lo que les estaba ocurriendo

Idiota 

Así era como se sentía Yamamoto mientras empacaba y recordaba el motivo se su inesperado viaje.

Dolor...

Era lo que sentía la familia entera, cada uno, en distinto lugar, analizando y pensando en lo ocurrido… en las ultimas noticias… no era justo… aquello no era justo….

Esperanza

Era lo que Hibari albergaba y se aferraba, levanto el rostro de su pareja y lo obligo a mirarle, aun atreves de las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, acaricio sus mejillas, beso sus labios con ternura…

Amor

Era lo que habitaba en aquel beso, Hayato correspondió, y trato de captar aquello que Hibari quería transmitirle, se besaron con ternura, por su amor, para darse fuerza, para mantener la vela de la esperanza en sus corazones, pese a la tormenta que también habitaba en ellos… se besaron por su bebé…. Su muñequita de carne~

El acecino fue un hombre que se presento ante ellos en bata blanca, uno de aquellos tantos que dicen salvar vidas, sus armas fueron sus labios, sus balas ,sus frías y crueles palabras, su blanco, el alma de aquellos dos hombres…el final…. Aun inconcluso…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció sentado en aquella camilla abrazando al italiano, así como tampoco cuando este dejo de llorar y se quedo dormido entre sus brazos, mucho menos cuando el también termino profundamente dormido, si no hubiera sido por la enfermera que lo despertó para decirle que su "amigo" el cabeza de piña se encontraba esperándolo afuera y de que el paciente tenia que descansar seguramente hubiera pasado hay la noche entera.

-¿estas bien?- fue lo primero que escucho salir de los labios se del ilusionista

-¿Cuántas veces me has hecho esa pregunta el día de hoy? ¿Acaso no conoces otra? – respondió el guardián de la nube

-idiota, sabes por que lo hago- contesto la niebla mientras se ponía de pie y ambos guardianes comenzaban a caminar a la salida del hospital para después llegar al estacionamiento y subir al auto del japonés.

-lo se – contesto el de ojos azules encendiendo el motor- vamos con Tsunayoshi, me gustaría pedirle que traslademos a Hayato a la mansión, es peligroso que este aquí con tantos enemigos de la familia fuera, si se llegan a enterar que el esta aquí es probable que realicen un ataque- Mukuro no supo que decir por el momento, todo aquello era verdad, la familia estaba atravesando por un momento difícil y ciertamente Gokudera era un blanco bastante fácil, no solo por ser la mano derecha del decimo capo Vongola, si no que muchos odiaban a Hibari, era perfectamente sabido que este era uno de los mejores hitmans y que estaba casado con la tormenta Vongola, sin duda mas de una persona buscaría venganza con la nube

-tienes razón, si quieres me puedo quedar aquí, para asegurarme de nadie se a enterado a un- propuso el ilusionista a lo cual el japonés asintió en modo de respuesta- bueno continua, ya encontrare la forma de bajarme del auto sin que nadie lo note.

Después de 30 minutos de camino había llegado a la mansión Vongola que se encontraba en Japón, entro a paso firme y decidido, haría todo lo posible para proteger a Hayato y a su pequeño carnívoro de cualquier peligro o posible enemigo.

-Tsunayoshi, tenemos que hablar- dijo el ex prefecto entrando a la oficina del capo, este asintió y le propuso que tomara asiento

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo se encuentra Gokudera-kun? – pregunto de inmediato el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color

-no esta bien para serte sincero, han logrado normalizarlo y estabilizarlo pero, se le a tenido que informar de su situación – dijo con un deje de tristeza, melancolía en sus ojos y tono de voz

-me imagino que debe estar destrozado….ambos no están, ¿no es así Hibari-san? – pregunto el capo, aunque el japonés no lo admitiera y fuera muy buen actor no lo podían engañar a el y a su súper intuición

-…..si ya lo sabes no veo el motivo del por que a tu pregunta herbívoro-

-tranquilízate, solo quiero busco el poder ayudarlos, bien, dime ¿de que querías que habláramos?

-me gustaría que traslademos a Hayato aquí a la mansión o a la base subterránea, la familia no esta en una de sus mejores épocas y ambos sabemos que si se llegan a enterrar del estado de mi herbívoro será un blanco fácil para mas de uno-

-lo se, ya había previsto eso, por eso e mandado a equipar toda una habitación en la base, hay estará mas seguro ya que nadie sabe de su existencia mas que los propios guardianes-

-¿Cuándo será el traslado? –

-dentro de 10 horas, cuando ya allá anochecido para que nadie note nuestra presencia, mande a llamar a Chrome y Fran, necesitaremos de ellos como ilusionistas para el camuflaje y poder pasar desapercibidos-

-Mukuro se quedo en el hospital de incognito haciendo guarida, a la mas mínima amenaza nos llamara-

-este bien, será mejor que vallas a casa y traigas todo lo que Gokudera-kun pueda ocupar, será un largo tiempo el que se hospedara en la base-

-si, ¿ya llamaron a su hermana? Creo que debería estar enterada y regresar de Italia, seria un gran apoyo para Hayato

-llamare a Chrome para que pasen por ella y la pongan al tanto de la situación durante el viaje-

-nos vemos en 10 horas-

-si, aquí estaremos ya todos-

Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro.

Todo se sentía tan…solo…

Camino por el pasillo, nunca en su vida le había parecido tan largo ni tan difícil llegar hasta la habitación que compartía con su amado.

Después de segundos que para el fueron horas entro a la habitación, esta continuaba tan desordenada como cuando llego de aquella misión, con todo lo que había pasado no había tenido tiempo de ordenarla.

Sin tener nada que hacer hasta dentro de un par horas comenzó a arreglar todo.

Saco un par de maletas del armario, una negra y otra tinta.

En la de tinta comenzó a empacar cosas de su amado herbívoro, al punto de casi llenarla y provocar que esta no cerrara, después de todo no vendría a casa en un largo tiempo.

Después comenzó a empacar un poco de sus cosas en la negra, pero apenas abarco la mitad dela maleta, se sentó en la cama pensando que mas podría poner en ella.

Entonces recordó.

Salió del cuarto y entro en su pequeña oficina personal que tenia en casa.

Saco una llave del escritorio y después levanto el tapete que había en el centro de la habitación.

Se hinco en el piso y abrió una pequeña compuerta que había en el suelo, de esta saco un pequeño cofre que contenía sus joyas mas preciadas, fotografías, videos, entre otras chucherías que guardaban un significado especial para la nube izo todo eso a un lado y encontró una pequeña bolsa de plástico blanca

Hay estaba tal y como la había dejado cuando Hayato comenzó con el tratamiento.

La abrió y comenzó a sacar su contenido…

Un pequeño mameluco blanco, un par de calcetines del mismo color, un gorrito amarillo con forma de un pollito…

Había tantas cosas en esa bolsa, aun recordaba cuando fue a comprar todo aquello ilusionado con que pronto en cualquier momento le darían la noticia de que seria padre.

Por impulso en cuanto vieron que el cuerpo de Hayato no rechazaba el tratamiento se dirigió a una tienda de artículos de bebés y había comprado todo aquello que había en la bolsa.

El quería mostrárselos a Gokudera cuando les dieran la noticia de ser padres…

Y ahora, por fin le habían dicho que iban a ser padres~

Una enfermera de cabellos castaños y ojos negros entro a la habitación, el italiano la miro

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto curioso el de ojos verdes, ase apenas unos minutos había despertado

-Gokudera-kun gusto en verte- dijo la chica antes de que su apariencia se cambiara por completo y la tormenta se diera cuenta que la mujer que tenía enfrente era Chrome.

-¿Chrome? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te ocultabas con una ilusión? – pregunto el de ojos verdes algo confundido por todo esto

-tranquilo, te vamos a trasladar a la base, hay estarás mas seguro, se que se me dijo que no te dijera nada pero no puedo ocultarte las cosas y tarde o temprano lo sabrás, como sabes la familia no esta en sus mejores momentos y previendo un futuro ataque a tu persona queremos llevarte a la base-

-…entiendo pero… ¿Dónde está Kyoya? – estaba al tanto de todo aquello, por eso no le sorprendía ni le molestaba en lo absoluto lo de su traslado

-el esta afuera de hospital, todos estamos encubiertos con ilusiones que Mukuro-sama, Fran y yo hemos creado para que nadie nos pueda reconocer- explico la joven – recuéstate, te encerrare en una ilusión para sacarte de aquí como si llevara un carrito con comida, así que por favor no digas nada hasta que yo te indique que puedes hablar- el menor asintió en modo de respuesta – ok empecemos – presiono un pequeño dije que llevaba en su collar, el cual cambio ligeramente de color, era un rastreador y la señal de que la misión acababa de comenzar.

…..

-todos listo, el juego a comenzado kufufu~ - aviso el ilusionista al recibir la señal de Chrome, todos se prepararon, ellos iban con sus trajes como todo buen mafioso pero una ilusión los mantenía ocultos –

Chrome disfrazada de enfermera salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

-Fran encárgate de engañar a las cámaras de seguridad- ordeno el guardián de la niebla, después de todo el era quien lideraba la misión, pues era un gran ilusionista y experto escapando de prisiones.

-entendido sempai- hablo el chico rana que se encontraba dentro del hospital con Bianchi, ambos bajo la ilusión de una madre y su hijo.

Bianchi tomo de la mano a Fran y ambos comenzaron a caminar delante de Chrome, como si ya hubieran terminado su cita y se dirigieran a la salida del hospital, cuando lo que en verdad asían era engañar las cámaras de seguridad, para que no quedara registro alguno de Chrome y ellos en el hospital.

Mientras Bianchi se mantenía más que atenta ante cualquier posible enemigo.

-Mukuro, Chrome ha llegado con Hayato a la segunda base – dijo la chica de cabellos rosados

-ok, Ryohei listo para el cambio – pregunto el ilusionista mientras pasaba otra hoja del periódico que supuestamente leía, pero lo que en verdad hacia era mantener una ilusión sobre todos y cada una de las personas involucradas en la misión.

-Ok – digo el guardián del sol entrando en una habitación donde ya lo esperaba el italiano- cabeza de pulpo, ¿puedes caminar o te ayudo a pasarte a la silla?

-yo puedo solo cabeza de césped – respondió Gokudera mientras se levantaba y se pasaba a la silla

Una ves ambos listos salieron, de inmediato Mukuro coloco una ilusión sobre de ellos, de un conserje con un bote de basura.

El sol izo el resto del camino hasta una parte obscura y desolada del estacionamiento, donde se encontraba el auto de la nube listo para la fuga.

Los ojos verdes del italiano se iluminaron al instante en que vio a Hibari hay de pie junto a su auto esperando de el para escapar.

Era como si fueran un par de chiquillos que se van a fugar por que su amor es prohibido por culpa de sus padres.

-hayato, hora de irnos- informo la nube mientras cargaba al menor y lo subía al asiento del copiloto para después rodear el auto y subir también el.

….

-listo – informo el guardián del sol al ver salir a la pareja del estacionamiento

-bueno carnívoro inútil, el resto depende de ti kufufu~

-¿estás bien? – pregunto el japonés a su acompañante sin despegar una sola ves la mirada del camino

-si, lo estoy – contesto mientras veía por la ventanilla como el auto en que iban en los edificios se reflejaba como el de una empresa muy conocida en la ciudad de la cual no recordaba el nombre en estos momentos, eso significaba que el auto también estaba protegido bajo una ilusión

Hibari estiro su mano y acaricio el vientre de su amado esposo, robándole una sonrisa al menor, una sincera en toda esta escena color de gris.

Finalmente llegaron, los guardianes permanecían afuera, no podían llegar todos a la base o probablemente seria descubrirían, así que los encargados de la seguridad en la base subterránea eran los mismísimos varía.

-shishishi así que….smoking boom Hayato esta esperando un bebé – dijo la tormenta de los varia

-cállate herbívoro y mejor guíanos a la habitación –

-shishishi síganme-

Dijo el príncipe comenzando a caminar por la base recién terminada hasta detenerse frente a una puerta

-disfruten de un tiempo a solas par de tortolos- se burlo el chico de la tiara antes de irse y dejar a la pareja

-hayato…siéntate quiero mostrarte algo- menciono la nube una ves que se encontraron completamente a solas y en privado

-¿que es? – pregunto la tormenta mientras se sentaba en la cómoda cama y miro con atención la pequeña maleta que Hibari traía consigo

El mayor no dijo nada, solamente camino hasta sentarse en la cama junto con su amado

-los compre ase tiempo, no quería enseñártelos hasta que nos dieran la noticia de que seriamos padres – dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa con el solo hecho de imaginar a su pequeño carnívoro

Abrió lentamente la maleta dejando al descubierto su contenido

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron como los de un niño al mostrarle un caramelo

-y bien ¿Qué te parecen? – pregunto el japonés

-Hibari… ¡son hermosos! – contesto completamente contento sacando cada una de las pequeñas prendas y examinándolas al igual que un infante al abrir sus regalos de navidad - ¿Por qué todo es amarillo y blanco? – pregunto curioso el menor

-bueno, aun no sabía que es lo que tendríamos, si una nena o un nene, así que por eso la ropa es color neutro, independientemente del sexo del bebé podrá usarla-

-todo esta hermoso, ¿ase cuanto lo compraste?

-cuando iniciaste el tratamiento-

-jajá quieres vestir a tu bebé de Hibird? – pregunto el italiano al ver el gorrito de pollito

-¿Por qué no?

-Hibari….te amo….-

-y yo a ti Hayato….-

-tengo miedo…. ¿y si pierdo al bebé?-

-¿¡pero que estupideces dices!? Eso jamás va a pasar, ¿sabes por que?

El italiano negó con la cabeza

-por que no estas solo, tienes el apoyo de toda la familia, además eres mi herbívoro puedes con esto y mas… y. Yo estoy contigo hayato~


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Tras aquellas palabras consoladoras el menor sonrió, Hibari tenía razón, no había motivo alguno por el cual pudiera perder al bebé, era fuerte lo sabía y tena a toda Vongola apoyándolo.

-descansa, hoy a sido un largo día- dijo el japonés mientras abrigaba a su pareja

-buenas noches Hibari-

-buenas noches Hayato – después de esto comenzó a acariciar la cabellera plateada del menor esperando a que este terminara profundamente dormido…

Una vez que el menor perdió la batalla contra Morfeo la mayor comezón a examinar la habitación en la que se encontraban, parecía bastante segura, tenía todo un equipo médico alrededor y era bastante agradable la decoración, no como la de los hospitales.

Se levanto y comenzó a acomodar toda la ropa en los cajones, a excepción la de la del bebé, esa la dejo en la maleta.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, era Bianchi, de inmediato se acerco al cuerpo de su esposo

-gracias por avisarme Kyoya- bien, su relación con su cuñada nunca le había parecido buena y no iba a mejorar hoy al parecer

-lo siento, no te lo podía decir por teléfono ¿o sí?- se defendió el oficial, la chica solo maldijo por lo bajo, tenía razón, nadie sabe cuando espían tus llamadas telefónicas.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?-

-mal al principio, pero ya se tranquilizo-

Un silencio se formo, ninguno de los dos sabían que decir para romperlo y no sabían si en verdad querían romperlo

-ve a descansar, te ves agotado- Hibari la miro – yo me quedare cuidándolo no te preocupes- el mayor asintió y se marcho, sabía que Hayato se quedaba en buenas manos, aquella chica era fuerte, además de que por Hayato era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la oficina del capo, quería confirmar que todo estaba en orden.

-Si, todo resulto un éxito, todos los guardianes deberán seguir con sus misiones para no levantar sospechas, a excepción de ti, diré que estas en una misión secreta, pero te quedaras aquí en la base-

-¿ya llego Shamal?- pregunto Hibari

-Sí, está analizando los estudios que le han hecho hasta el momento a Gokudera-kun para después realizarle unos nuevos y ver que cuidados tendrá que tener-

En verdad ese herbívoro inútil había cambiado, ahora era él un digno jefe de una de las familias más importantes y con mayor poder en el mundo.

-gracias-

-de nada Hibari-san-

El japonés salió y se dirigió a su oficina dentro de la base, se sentó y se puso a pensar, en nada y en todo a la vez…

Se sentía tan, solo, tan confundido, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar…. Alguien que él sabía lo escucharía y apoyaría, extrañaba la presencia de un padre a tu lado que te dice que está bien y que está mal, un hombre que te escucha y te aconseja, que jamás te desea un mal…

Miro su oficina y observo con atención aquellas plumas, tan caras y elegantes que le había obsequiado el potro salvaje meses atrás.

Tomo su celular y le marco, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Kyoya! Que gusto, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?-

-voy a ser padre- directo al grano

-…- del otro lado de la lineo hubo unos segundos de silencio -¡muchas felicidades! Eso quiere decir que el tratamiento dio resultados, ¿Cómo se encuentra Hayato?

-presenta una amenaza de aborto… -

-Kyoya… no te desanimes, Hayato es muy fuerte, además tu bebé es un carnívoro como tú, no son alguien fácil de vencer- ese potro idiota, sus conclusiones eran tan idiotas que resultaban bastante motivadoras

-hmp, gracias-

-¿qué te sucede?-

-es que…estoy confundido… hasta hace un par de días la idea de ser padre me resultaba lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero…tengo miedo de que algo le pueda ocurrir a Hayato o al bebé….-

-solo tienes miedo…es normal, cualquiera lo tiene…Pero tú eres muy fuerte Kyoya, no te derrumbes, si lo haces, ¿de dónde va a sacar fuerza Hayato para seguir adelante?

Ese idiota tenía razón, si él se derrumbaba no serviría de nada, solo sería otra carga, ahora era el momento de ser fuerte.

-gracias, después de todo no eres tan idiota – al otro lado de la línea se escucho una risa

-suerte, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar-

-si… a por cierto… ¿Cómo van los planes de la boda? Escuche que la novia se te ha escapado-

-no le encuentro la gracia, pero ahora que me dices esto de Hayato se porque se fue de repente-

-sí, llego bastante rápido-

-me puedes hacer un favor Kyoya?-

-¿Qué sucede? Acaso los encantos del decimo capo Cavallone no funcionaron con el escorpión venenoso-

-… no entiendo a las mujeres…-

-eres un idiota-

-solo dile que cualquier cosa me llame-

-yo le paso tu confesión de amor tranquilo-

-adiós, cuida al par de hermanitos-

-hmp, tenlo por seguro, si algo le pasa a alguno el otro me mata, no quiero terminar ni rostizado ni envenenado-

-bueno, tengo unas cosas que arreglar en Japón, le diré a Tsuna que me diga cuando puedo ir sin levantar sospechas, –

-hasta pronto-

-ya sabes, aquí me tienes cuando quieras charlar joven alumno, bueno me tengo que ir hasta pronto-

Ambos colgaron el teléfono a la ves, Kyoya dio un largo suspiro, el idiota tenía razón, tenia que se fuerte por su familia, su pequeña familia que comenzaba a crecer.

El tiempo se pasaba volando, es increíble la manera en que las cosas pueden mejorar cuando estás dispuesto a que así sea.

-bueno Hayato, el bebé ha pasado al segundo periodo, el periodo fetal-comento Shamal al terminar con una de las revisiones rutinarias –ya se comienza a hacer notoria la pancita Hayato- comento Shamal al ver los leves cambios en el cuerpo del italiano

-..Sí, creo que a partir de ahora tendré que comprarme ropa nueva- dijo sonriente al ver como poco a poco aumentaba su peso.

-¿A dónde mandaste a Hibari esta ves? – pregunto el médico, las mejillas de Gokudera se tiñeron de un lindo color rosa.

Si en algo le había afectado el embarazo al menor, es que como ya no podía fumar, tenía que volverse adicto a otra cosa.

-por fresas con chocolate- contesto, las fresas con chocolate nunca habían sido mucho de su agrado, le parecían bastante dulces, pero esta mañana se había levantado con un increíble antojo a fresas con chocolate, el problema era que… no era temporada de fresas aun.

Justo cuando Shamal iba a decir algo la puerta del consultorio se abrió dando paso a la poderosa nube, con una bolsa en mano

-¿Dónde las conseguiste? Aun no es temporada- pregunto Shamal impresionado por lo eficiente que podía llegar a ser el japonés

-fui directo al invernadero más cercano- contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – ¿Cómo están? –

-bien, dentro de dos meses más podremos saber el sexo del bebé-indico Shamal, a lo cual ambos padres respondieron con una enorme sonrisa – bueno es hora de que Hayato vaya a descansar- ambos guardianes asintieron y salieron rumbo a la habitación que se les había asignado.

Primero entro el italiano seguido del japonés que cerró la puerta.

Hibari se acerco al menor, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarlo, su acción fue correspondida, pero en el instante que el japonés acaricio los glúteos del menor todo se detuvo en seco.

Hayato no dijo nada, simplemente se detuvo y bajo la mirada ante la atenta mirada del japonés.

Lo sabía, aun no superaba lo ocurrido aquella noche con Yamamoto, cada vez que comenzaban a besarse y el japonés lo tocaba le resultaba imposible no revivir aquellos recuerdos.

-… ¿estás bien?…- pregunto el japonés, como respuesta el menor corrió a sus brazos y se aferro a su cuerpo, Hibari lo miro y correspondió el abrazo.

Sabía que era difícil para Hayato, que el difícilmente olvidaba algo ¿Cómo olvidar lo de aquella noche si debido a eso cada semana tenían que hacerle estudios para ver cómo iba el bebé?

-será mejor que comas esas fresas o habré atravesado la ciudad y el bosque en vano – dijo Hibari para tratar de calmar al menor.

Gokudera sonrió y rio un poco ante aquel comentario, se acerco hasta la fuente de chocolate que Hibari había instalado un par de días antes, la encendió y espero a que el chocolate se calentara.

El japonés lavo las fresas y las coloco en un frutero junto a la fuente de chocolate que ya se encontraba recorriendo la pequeña fuente, tomo una fresa, el lleno de aquel sabroso liquido color café y después se la dio en los labios a su amado.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto curioso el japonés, el menor tardo un poco en responder pues se encontraba saboreando la fruta dentro de su boca.

-rico- respondió una vez que logro pasársela – nos consientes demasiado – dijo Hayato, el ex prefecto no podía evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios cuando su amado hablaba en plural, él y el bebé

-bueno, no me gustaría que mi hijo naciera con cara de fresa- contesto mientras el también comía una

-¿Por qué debería de pasar eso?-

-es que dicen que cuando a las mamás no se les cumple un antojo, el niño nace con cara de este-

Ambos continuaron comiendo hasta haberse terminado las fresas. Después de esto el menor se acostó en la cómoda y enorme cama con el japonés a su lado, quien miraba con atención los pocos kilos que ya había aumentado su amado.

-ya quiero saber el sexo del bebé- comento Hibari mientras levantaba la camisa de su amado para poder ver su poco abultado vientre

Comenzó a recorrerlo con dos de sus dedos como si se tratara de una persona que sube por una pequeña colina.

El menor sentía las caricias en su vientre mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y pensaba en las palabras que había hecho su esposo.

-aun faltan dos meses- contesto mientras observaba como Hibari permanecía acostado de lado con la vista enfocada en donde se encontraba su pequeño heredero. Comenzó a acariciar la cabellera negra del japonés

Sentía los delgados y delicados dedos del italiano recorrer su cabeza y despeinarlo en una agradable muestra de cariño.

-pero ya quiero comenzar a arreglar su habitación- indico el ex prefecto, el solo hecho de que Tsuna les diera una habitación para que la decoraran le parecía bastante tentadora, no podía esperar para comenzar a adornarla .

-pues, no es tanto dos meses Kyoya- contesto el menor mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿me podrías traer un par de libros? – pregunto el chico extranjero a su pareja

-claro, ¿Cuáles?- pregunto con curiosidad el japonés, sabía que la base tenía una biblioteca entera, no sabía por qué el menor le pedía mas.

-infantiles, dicen, que si les lees a tus bebés desde chiquitos ellos te escuchan – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la nube sonrió, se sentó y besó los labios de su esposo

-mañana voy por ellos-

-Tsuna, ya paso cerca de un mes, déjame volver a Japón –pedía el guardián de la lluvia, ya que se encontraba en Italia ayudando a los varia supliendo el lugar de bel y Fran, que estaban en Japón protegiendo a la tormenta

- no Yamamoto- respondió secamente el decimo capo, le dolía el hecho de haber alejado a la lluvia, pero no podía permitir que le causara más daño a su familia.

-estoy muy arrepentido de verdad – de verdad lo estaba, se sentía mal

-¿y con tu arrepentimiento solucionas algo acaso?-

No podía creer lo frio que podía llegar a ser el joven castaño cuando se trata de la familia Vongola, su pequeño amigo le negaba el derecho a regresar a Japón.

-¡yo no sabía que Hayato estaba esperando un bebé!-

-¿y así lo dices? Entonces, no te arrepientes del hecho de haber abusado de Gokudera aprovechando que Hibari estaba fuera del país, de lo único que te arrepientes es de haber causado daño al bebé –

-Tsuna yo…-

No pudo decir más, pues el capo colgó, no podía seguir escuchándolo más, nunca creyó que la lluvia pudiera hacer algo así.

Se acomodo en su escritorio, definitivamente enviar a Yamamoto con los varias había sido una de sus mejores decisiones, si estuviera aquí es probable que Hibari y Bianchi intentaran matarlo, o con su simple presencia alteraría a su mano derecha.

Dejando eso de lado, las cosas parecían estar bien, según los informes de Shamal la amenaza de aborto ya no era tan grave, pero aun así tenían que tener mucho cuidado ya que se trataba de un embarazo muy especial, no todos los días un hombre se embaraza.

Además, había un par de cosas más… al parecer, la recuperación había sido bastante rápida, eso no era muy común, se quedo pensando seriamente en lo que Shamal le había dicho hace unos momentos.

"_ese bebé será alguien muy fuerte… creo que de alguna manera su recuperación se debe a las llamas de última voluntad de sus progenitores, pero aun no me explico muy bien esto…"_

No dudaba que el pequeño fuera alguien fuerte, solo bastaba con conocer a sus padres para saberlo, pero… las llamas de última voluntad… le parecía algo bastante raro, ¿como un feto de tres meses de gestación podía hacer uso de estas para recuperarse?

Aunque… también lo creía muy posible según la hipótesis del medico

"_Hayato domina 5 llamas, entre ellas la del sol… pero la única manera de que estas hayan incrementado tanto su poder al grado de salvar al niño… es posible que fuera gracias a las llamas de la nube de Hibari… ese niño será un gran Vongola…"_

Aunque solo se tratase de una hipótesis… quizá era cierta…aunque él creía que también el niño tenía algo de relación con todo esto, pero aun no estaban seguros de nada…

Aunque…también cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de una nena…


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Dos meses ya habían pasado, por fin se realizaría los estudios para saber el sexo del bebé, ambos padres, tanto la nube como a tormenta se encontraban tan nerviosos como emocionados, Hayato no dejaba de acariciar su pancita que se escondía bajo aquellas batas que había comenzado a utilizar debido a su aumento de peso.

Detrás de su silla se encontraba Hibari quien no dejaba de masajear su cuello tratando de calmarlo un poco, aunque para ser sinceros se encontraba igual o peor que el menor, aquella ilusión que Mukuro le había mostrado no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez.

La sonrisa de aquella niña, sus hermosos ojos y radiante cabellera aun permanecían grabadas en su memoria y se negaban a salir.

Finalmente después de unos 5 minutos Shamal salió con todo el equipo listo, Hayato sonrió y se recostó donde el médico le indico.

A su derecha se coloco Hibari mientras Shamal a su izquierda.

Se levanto su bata dejando al descubierto su aumentado vientre, Shamal le unto un gel especial y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del italiano, se encontraba helado.

Lo unto a la perfección y después encendió una pantalla que se encontraba frente a ellos, poco a poco fue acercando el aparato y el agarre que el de ojos verdes mantenía contra la mano de su pareja aumentaba.

Finalmente se situó sobre su vientre y escucharon unos pasivos sonidos constantes pero precisos… eran los latidos de su bebé

Uno…

Dos

Tres…

Y no se detenían, continuaban, Hibari sonrió, lo que estaban escuchado era el corazón de su pequeño heredero.

Se escuchaban fuertemente y con claridad, Hayato no pudo reprimir la enorme sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios, así como tampoco que sus ojos verdes voltearan a su costado y se toparan con el par de pozos profundos de agua azul que eran los ojos de su esposo.

Ambos sonrieron…es que todo era tan perfecto, no había nada que pudiera arruinarles este momento.

-bien…. Los latidos son fuertes y constantes, su bebé se encuentra bien- comento el medico con una alegre sonrisa, estaba feliz de que fuera bien con la pareja, que aquella amenaza de aborto hubiera desaparecido… pero le sorprendía lo rápido que se había recuperado la tormenta… esto era bastante raro….definitivamente ese miembro Vongola que venía en camino seria alguien muy poderoso.

-¿Qué va a ser? – preguntó interesada la nube, ya quería comenzar a decorar aquel cuarto, comprar la ropita correcta, si es niña miles de vestidos, y si era niño le compraría sus conjuntos de ropa para que fuera todo un galán cotizado.

-….- era verdad, no había tratado de ver el sexo del bebé, pero es que… este no se permitía ver, era como si jugara a las escondidas y esperaba ser encontrado pero al terminar de contar 10 y no antes, solo al nacer…

-bueno…. Creo que…. Será una sorpresa, no puedo decirles que va a ser, por que ni siquiera yo lo se….- explico Shamal esperando no desilusionar a los futuros padres, pero en lugar de eso Hibari sonrió aun mas entusiasmado, y en sus ojos se dibujaron los sentimientos de felicidad, alegría y emoción.

-bien… será una gran sorpresa….-

Salieron del consultorio con un ultrasonido de su bebé, aunque no se distinguiera el sexo aun, podían ver la forma que este ya tenia, se apreciaba su cabecita con claridad así como levemente sus extremidades. Caminaron hasta la oficina de Hibari, donde enmarco uno de los ultrasonidos y lo coloco sobre su escritorio, junto con el estudio médico que indicaba que Hayato estaba embarazado. Esperaba llenar pronto su oficina con fotos de su heredero…

Hibari abrazaba al menor por la espalda, con sus manos sobre la panza del menor, mientras este sonreirá y juntos caminaban por aquel pasillo rumbo al patio de la enorme mansión.

Hayato sentía como el padre de su hijo movía sus manos sobre su abultado vientre, mientras sentía su respiración atrás de su cuello.

Se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol, sobre el pasto verde, Hayato con un poco de dificultad pues su panza ya estaba bastante crecida y no tenía la misma agilidad que tiempo atrás.

Hibari ayudo a acomodarse a su pareja, una ves ambos acomodados no pudo evitar recostar su cabeza donde se encontraba su heredero, cerro sus ojos mientras sentía la brisa golpear su rostro, se enfoco solamente en su pequeño… en tratar de escucharlo.

Hayato comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su esposo, en ocasiones, el japonés solía quedarse dormido en aquella posición después de un trabajo difícil.

Unas manchas amarillas adornaban el pasto, eran los rayos del sol que lograban colarse entre las hojas y ramas que bailaban al compás de la refrescante brisa…

Entonces, el ex prefecto lo escuchó, un leve ruidito de algo moviéndose en el vientre de la tormenta, la nube abrió sus ojos impresionado pero no cambio su posición, cerro sus ojos nuevamente y puso toda su atención, creyó estar soñando hasta que sintió una leve patadita donde se encontraba su mano, levanto ligueramente su rostro para toparse con la tormenta que tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y asintió, contestando la pregunta aun no formulada por la nube…

Era su bebé, moviéndose por primera ves, antes eran movimientos muy leves, pero ahora los sentía a la perfección, ambos padres lo hacían.

Emocionado, el guardián de la nube se volvió a acomodar, escuchando atento cualquier ruidito y trato de abarcar todo el vientre del menor con sus manos, para que ningún movimiento pasara desapercibido a su persona

-Hibari… es tu carnívoro que te saluda…- dijo alegre el italiano mientras volvía sentir leves pataditas donde se encontraban la palma de su esposo, era como si su bebé se diera cuenta que el estaba ahí, que ambos lo estaban y quisiera hacerse notar- ¿Por qué no le hablas? – preguntó curiosa la tormenta.

-hmp…. Para ser sincero… no tengo palabras que decir… tu pequeño, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?... no puedo esperar a conocerte… quiero llevarte a la escuela, y al recogerte que tus profesores me manden a llamar por lo rebelde que serás, siempre estarás en problemas pero sin duda llevaras las mejores calificaciones de tu escuela… tal vez te parezca que te exijo demasiado o que tengo expectativas muy altas sobre ti, pero no es así… por que se que serás capas de eso y más…

-si eres un niño, serás como el rey Arturo, el justo, un chico guapo y astuto, inteligente, serás el líder del comité disciplinario de tu escuela, todos te obedecerán y te verán con respeto, tendrás a miles de chicas tras de ti, pero solo vas a querer a una… no jugaras con los sentimientos de los demás, cuidaras de todos a tu alrededor y veras por su bien, como lo hace un verdadero rey, un gran líder…

Hayato escuchaba con atención los sueños de Hibari, como este veía el futuro de su bebé y no podía evitar emocionarse también, y el pensar como serian las cosas.

-En cambio si serás niña, tendrás la apariencia de una hermosa princesa, pero con un carácter fiero y fuerte, una valiente guerrera… y desde una vez te advierto, que si llegas a traer a algún niño a la casa no dudare en correrlo, tu serás mi niña y de nadie más… y nada de que ya tengo 15 déjame tener novio, no nada de eso, pues 15 años no me bastaran para hacerme la idea de que alguien te pueda alejar de mi…

-no seas un padre celoso…- dijo la tormenta tras escuchar esa última amenaza- nadie la o lo apartara de ti…

-… escúchame, te tengo una misión mi carnívoro…- dijo la nube, se acerco un poco más a el vientre del menor y le susurro débilmente- Tu misión es y será cuidar de tu "mami" cuando yo no este, ¿entendido? – como respuesta recibió otra patadita en señal de un:

"¡Si señor! Yo cuidare de mi mamá en su ausencia señor"

-¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó curiosa la mano derecha del decimo capo Vongola

-es un secreto Hayato…un secreto….-


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

A veces parece increíble lo rápido y lento que el tiempo puede llegar a pasar, es como si, aquel reloj pegado en la pared jugase con nosotros, nos tortura con su andar tan lento, o nos presiona con su velocidad.

Pues estos meses habían pasado volando, su panza ya estaba bastante grande, apenas podía mantenerse de pie por una hora cuando su cuerpo ya le pedía descanso por el exceso de peso con el que ahora cargaban sus piernas, ya faltaba poco…. Según el doctor solo un mes más para que aquel pequeño pudiera ver el azul del cielo y el brillo del sol.

Miraba aquel cuarto perfectamente pintado de blanco, lleno de peluches y juguetes de todo tipo, la mitad de ellos eran obsequios de toda la familia, pero solo de los mas cercanos, ósea los guardianes y los varia, sin olvidar a la feliz tía y al potro idiota que eran los que más obsequios compraban, pues ambos ya se habían autoproclamado como padrinos del pequeño, ese selectivo grupo de personas eran los únicos consientes de la llegada de el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Acariciaba su vientre mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuarto de su pequeño, o pequeña, aun no sabían que es lo que tendrían y ciertamente prefería que fuera una sorpresa, entonces sus ojos verdes se detenían en el pequeño mueble blanco que habitaba en el centro, una bella cuna con la insignia Vongola grabada en oro blando.

Miraba la insignia que había en la puerta, una en blanco que estaba ahí para grabar el nombre del o la pequeña, aun no decidían un nombre, pues Hibari decía que al verlo, se daría cuenta de que nombre era el indicado, solo al ver aquellos ojos y escuchar su llanto encontraría el nombre correcto, después de todo las cosas importantes no vienen ni antes ni después, si no en el momento indicado, si no…. ¿Qué las haría importantes?

"_Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun… me gustaría que ese pequeño, fuera uno de los candidatos para ser el 11° Capo Vongola"_

Aquella frase sonaba en su cabeza una y otra ves… en ese momento no pudo responder, consideraba un honor que el decimo le hiciera tal propuesta pero… la mafia es un mundo lleno de peligros, podía poner en riesgo su vida, pero no la de su pequeño…

"_Mi hijo o hija tomara esa decisión, no nosotros, aunque si por mi fuera no lo permitiría, no pondré su vida en peligro, yo no seré quien le de la bienvenida a este bajo mundo de la mafia"_

Esa había sido la respuesta de Hibari…

-tsk!...- se quejaba levemente el alvino al sentir aquella patadita en forma de reproche por parte de su bebé – oye, aun eres muy pequeño, así que tu padre y yo podemos decidir sobre ti – le regañaba a su pequeñ

-… ¿por que la regañas?, no seas una bruja de madre Hayato – comentaba el japonés mientras abrazaba a su pareja por la espalda, acariciando su panza

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que será una niña? – preguntaba curiosa la tormenta, pues sabía que Hibari deseaba una niña, se la pasaba viendo vestidos, muñecas y formas de hacer lindos peinados a "escondidas"

-porque soy su padre- era la simple respuesta que daba el ex prefecto provocando un tic en el ojo derecho del menor – y ella, es mi hija…

-yo creo que será niño, tú no lo sientes moviéndose dentro de ti las 24 horas del día Hibari, no hay momento en que este quieto… no debiste apostar con Cavallone- ante este ultimo comentario el japonés desvió la vista.

Pues el japonés había apostado 10,000 euros a que era una niña, mientras que el potro decía y repetía que sería un varón, ese par parecían hermanos, convirtiéndose en alguien tan inmaduros cuando estaban juntos y haciendo cada estupidez por una simple apuesta o reto.

-ven- sin decir nada más, el guardián de la nube comenzó a caminar, llevando consigo a su esposo, guiándolo por aquella mansión hasta encontrar la salida y subir a su auto.

Sin decir su destino, la nube comenzó su marcha, la tormenta solo se dedicó a mirar a través de la ventana.

Continuaron recorriendo kilómetros, el tiempo siguió corriendo por tiempo indefinido, hasta que el japonés se detuvo…

Bajó del auto, el cual rodeo para después ayudar a su querido italiano a bajar.

Se encontraban a los pies de una pequeña colina, con una hermosa vista a su alrededor, todo era de un hermoso y único color verde, haciéndolo parecer un planeta alienígena, su techo era un cielo tan azul como los ojos de el ex prefecto, y el aroma tan limpio y puro como lo es el de un terreno virgen, alejado de la invasión del hombre y su sed de más.

-¿para que me has traído aquí? – preguntó la mano derecha de el Capo Vongola

-¿te gusta este lugar?-

-..Si…-

-compré este terreno, este será el lugar donde se comenzara a construir nuestra casa…. Aquí es donde quiero que crezca, lejos de la mafia, de la ciudad, alejada de cualquier peligro que se pueda presentar-

-Kyoya…- permaneció en silencio, mirando aquellos orbes azules

-vendí nuestra antigua casa, no quiero que volvamos a aquel lugar, no quiero que te sigas atormentando con lo ocurrido aquel día Hayato, quiero que dejes de encerrarte en el baño a llorar, que no duermas por la noche y finjas dormir entre mis brazos…-

Ante estas palabras el menor bajó la mirada, aunque intentara ocultarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba en mentirle a su esposo, en decirle que ya estaba bien, que aquello había quedado en el olvido, simplemente le era imposible… aquellos recuerdos cada noche, cada momento en que se encontraba solo, regresaban a su mente, atormentándolo, reviviendo aquellas sensaciones, aquella pesadilla que tanto deseaba superar… era verdad, no quería regresar a su antigua casa…

-…lo siento… pero… esas imágenes, continúan vivas en mi recuerdo Hibari, aun puedo sentir sus manos tocándome en la obscuridad, su cuerpo moviéndose entre mis piernas… puedo escuchar aun sus palabras….- sin poder evitarlo rompió en llanto, en ese instante los protectores brazos de su esposo lo abrazaron, lo escondieron en su pecho, protegiéndolo, mostrándole apoyo y consolándolo.

El japonés no dijo nada, desde aquella noche en que lo encontró y cuando le dijeron lo de su embarazo, el menor no había llorado, se había estado guardando todo tratando de ser fuerte, de mostrar una falsa y estúpida fortaleza, un mal y falso concepto de ella.

Por que, el llorar no es muestra de debilidad, ni de estupidez, es simplemente una muestra de que somos humanos, y no unas simples maquinas, todos en este mundo tenemos derecho a llorar, todos los seres vivos, inclusive los más "fuertes y poderosos"….

Hibari abrazó tan fuerte como pudo a su amado, tanto como aquella personita en el vientre del menor se lo permitía, pues no quería lastimarla en lo absoluto.

Acaricio aquellas hebras plateadas y poco a poco se dejaron caer, hasta quedar sentados en la verde y fresca hierva, recargado en su auto y el menor entre sus brazos.

Continúo acariciando la cabellera y el vientre del menor…hablándoles, transportándolos a un mundo perfecto…

"_Como me apena el verte llorar, toma mi mano, siéntela, yo te protejo de, cualquier cosa, no temas mas aquí estoy…_

_Acércate, duerme sobre mi pecho mi amado, que con mis brazos les hare un cálido nido para su descanso, deja de atormentarte y sientan mi amor mis amados"_


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Se habían quedado dormidos sobre el pasto, recargados en el auto de Hibari bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Nada importaba, se dedicaron a descansar, necesitaban pasar un tiempo solas.

-tsk… -se quejó el italiano al sentir como su bebe se movía mientras se despertaba, Hibari continuaba dormido, no quería despertarlo – ¿qué pasa pequeño? Ouch!- se volvió a quejar mientras se tocaba el vientre- hoy… estas muy inquieto… ¿Qué sucede?- mierda ¿Qué le pasaba? el pequeño se movía demasiado y el comenzaba a sudar

Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Hibari, no lograba estar cómodo de ninguna manera - ¡HIBARI!- gritó finalmente el menor al sentir una nueva patada

De inmediato el japonés despertó, volteo a su izquierda y vio como hayato tenía la mirada entrecerrada con una muestra de dolor y su frente se encontraba perlada del sudor

-¿hayato que sucede? ¿Estás bien? –

-no…creo que se me rompió la fuente- contestó mientras miraba entre sus piernas, Hibari también lo miro, su ropa se encontraba húmeda, efectivamente, se le había roto la fuente –el, el bebé ya viene kyoya…-

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al japonés… ¡ya venía! ¡Ya era hora! Se acercó al menor ¿Qué debía hacer?

Con cuidado ayudo a hayato a ponerse de pie, abrió la puerta del copiloto y lentamente la tormenta comenzó a entrar en el automóvil.

Hibari rodeo el vehículo para subirse, encendió el motor y se pusieron en camino.

Saco su celular, sin apartar la vista del camino y marco a la mansión Vongola

-Hibari-san ¿Qué ocurre?- era la vos de Lambo

-comunícame con Shamal rápido, el bebé está por nacer-

Solo eso basto, para escuchar un enorme grito a través de la bocina del celular, sin duda aquel grito fue escuchado en cada rincón de la mansión después

-Hibari ¿Cómo esta hayato?-

-bien, él está bien, pero ya es tiempo… llegamos en 10 minutos-

La llamada había finalizado, miro a su costado, como hayato mantenía la mirada fija en el techo del auto y sus manos se posaban en la parte baja de su vientre.

La nube estiro uno de sus brazos y también lo coloco sobre el inflamado abdomen de su pareja, y lo sintió, la manera en que su pequeño se movía y pateaba a su "madre" sin consideración o piedad alguna.

Ahora entendía por qué aquella mueca de dolor no desaparecía de la mirada de la tormenta.

-ya falta poco hayato- dijo tratando de tranquilizar un poco al menor

-lo se…hi-Hibari…. Perderás la apuesta con el potro… será un niño-habló como pudo el italiano mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-puede tratarse de una niña muy activa-

El menor sonrió mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a la mano que el japonés tenía sobre su vientre.

- …se mueve mucho- comentó el menor, estaba asustado

-relájate… ya hemos llegado…-

Apenas el automóvil negro se estacionó frente a la mansión, salieron Bianchi, lambo y el guardián del sol.

Rápidamente Ryohei abrió la puerta del copiloto y cargo a Hayato hasta colocarlo en una camilla mientras la nube terminaba de acomodar el auto y bajaba de este también.

El guardián del sol dejó al italiano en una habitación con su hermana mientras salía al encuentro del ex prefecto.

-hey! ¡Hibari!- habló el ruidoso guardián- Bianchi dice que te pongas esto mientras ella y Fuuta preparan a el cabeza de pulpo

La Nube obedeció y tomo aquel traje para ponérselo sobre su caro y fino traje.

Una vez listo entró a la habitación donde se encontraba el menor.

-Hibari…- lo llamó la tormenta, se encontraba ahí, recostada sobre la cama, con Bianchi a un costado y con tan solo una bata verde como prenda.

Caminó hasta su amado y le besó.

-Bianchi ¿Cómo están?-

-bien, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más, Shamal dijo que aún no está lo suficientemente dilatado como para que el bebé pueda salir…los dejo solos un rato-

Sin decir más la chica de cabellos rosados salió de la habitación, dejando a los futuros padres solos… ya no tendrían muchos momentos así.

-tsk! – se quejó el alvino al sentir una nueva contracción, Hibari podía ver cuando una se acercaba por un aparato al que el menor estaba conectado, así como la intensidad de aquellos dolores

El italiano apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposo mientras este le devolvía el tacto como forma de apoyo

-tranquilo… ya es lo último…-

Finalmente pasó, hayato volvió a respirar y miro los ojos azules de su esposo.

-¿listo kyoya?, por fin conoceremos a nuestro bebé-

-lo se… por fin…- comenzó a acariciar el abultado abdomen de su pareja –hay viene otra contracción hayato-

El menor se preparó mentalmente, pero cada vez eran más fuertes, solo agachaba su rostro, sujetaba con más fuerza a su esposo y se tocaba el vientre.

La nube comenzó a mover su mano en círculos sobre la panza de la tormenta, intentando tranquilizar a su pequeño y que este le diera un respiro a su madre.

-shishishi…. Rana, despierta, tenemos visitas-

-…bel-sempai… ellos no han sido invitados-

-lo se… vienen por el 11° Vongola, iré a recibirlos, avisa a el resto en la base, estamos bajo ataque-

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- aquello era imposible, ¿cómo se habían enterado del estado de la tormenta?

-Tsuna, en lugar de estar aquí haciéndote preguntas inútiles ve haya afuera y defiende a tu familia, que nadie entre, Bianchi, Hibari y Shamal están con Hayato, mataran a cualquiera que se acerque a la tormenta, no permitirán que le pase nada.

-Reborn, ¿puedes encargarte de la entrada este?-

-por supuesto, me llevare a la vaca inútil-

-yo cuidare la norte, bel y fran están en la sur-

-¿Qué pasa con la oeste?-

-hmp… Ryohei e I-pin se encargaran de ella-

-vayamos a saludar a aquellos canallas-

Una explosión se escuchó en el exterior.

-Hibari ¿Qué sucede?-

La nube miraba el techo, la base era subterránea… no… aquello no podía ser ¿Por qué ahora?

-parece… que estamos bajo ataque- no servía de nada mentir, la tormenta también lo sabía, pero, no hacia ningún mal preguntar

-kufufu… Hayato no te preocupes por nada que no sea traer a este mundo a ese ser que llevas dentro. –

-Mukuro, ¿todas las entradas, están protegidas ya?

-sí, yo soy el encargado de matar a todo aquel que entre en este piso.

-gracias-

-de nada carnívoro inútil, además…. Tengo entendido que un parto es algo difícil y ruidoso… tengo que evitar que cualquier sonido salga de esta sala o podríamos ser ubicados.

-¡KYOYA!- gritó el menor mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos el vientre y se encorvaba

Hibari observo el monitor, esa era una contracción bastante fuerte, además, venían una tras otra, con una diferencia de tiempo casi nula.

-herbívoro… -

-du-duele… demasiado… llama a Shamal-

-Mukuro-

El ilusionista asintió entendiendo al japonés.

Hibari salió de la sala en busca del médico, el cual ya venía en camino, corriendo, nunca había visto a ese pervertido tan apurado.

Llegaron juntos a la habitación del albino, este, parecía más calmado, el ilusionista se encontraba a un costado suyo, con una mano en el frente del menor.

-está en una ilusión, trato de distraerlo un poco del dolor, pero no parece funcionar, no deja de tocarse el vientre.

El doctor se acercó a la camilla, le ordeno al menor que separar sus piernas, este accedió y dejó que Shamal evaluara la situación.

No aguantaba más.

-bueno… es momento de empezar-

La llama del trueno se dejó aparecer en aquel bosque, tan fiera y rebelde.

Lambo se encontraba luchando contra aquellos invasores que amenazaban con entrar en la base.

No los dejaría pasar, no permitiría que esos hombres le hicieran algo al cabeza de pulpo o a su pequeño.

La tormenta lo protegió en la batalla por los anillos cuando el apenas era un niño, era momento de devolverle aquel favor.

Las llamas del sol le rozaron el hombro izquierdo, yendo a parar a un asesino atrás de el

-vaca estúpida, cuida también tu espalda-

-HEY I-PIN! ARRIBA DE TI- la joven volteo y logro esquivar a tiempo una navaja

Aquel par peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿armas? No, ellos no las necesitaban

-shishishi 18, 19, 20-

-12,13, bel-sempai, no es justo, tu comenzaste antes, me enviaste a dar el aviso-

-deja de lloriquear y continúa matando, no pierdas tan vergonzosamente rana-

Varia… ¿existían hombres más sedientos por sangre que aquellos?

La llama del cielo resplandecía en aquel campo de batalla, arrebatando la vida a tantos hombres.

Él era el cielo que los envuelve a todos, el jefe que protegería a su familia a toda costa.

-¡ahhhh!-

-vamos hayato, ¡con más fuerza!, mis estudiantes no son débiles-

El especialista en bombas se encontraba sentado en aquella camilla, con sus piernas abiertas, un médico entre ellas y a un costado de su esposo, que no le soltaba.

-hayato, vamos, hazme tía de una vez- le animaba su hermana mientras le secaba el sudor de su frente.

El menor inhalo y lo volvió a intentar.

Pujaba con fuerza, tratando de expulsar a su heredero de su interior.

-¡AHHH!-

Gritaba y se inclinaba hacia el frente, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y seguía intentando.

Mierda, dolía, como los mil demonios.

Sintió como su pequeño se acercaba más a la salida.

-vamos hayato, ya viene, ya lo veo continua-

Se quedó sin oxígeno, se dejó caer de nuevo de espaldas y apretó con más fuerza la mano de su esposo.

-duele… Hibari…-

-tú puedes, vamos, estoy aquí-

Se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada más que decirle unas cuantas palabras de motivación a su herbívoro, se sentía inútil por no poder ayudarlo en estos momentos, por dejarle todo el trabajo a él..

Volvió a tomar aire, volvió a empujar con fuerza.

Se inclinó hacia delante, cerró sus ojos e ignoro el dolor que sentía incrementar en su entrada

-vamos ya viene ya viene, no parees-

No gritaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor, sentía como el bebé comenzaba a salir, una nueva oleada de dolor lo invadía, su pequeño estaba saliendo, sentía su entrada destrozarse y su interior desgarrarse, pero... Continuo… no se detuvo

-AHHHHHH!-

Volvió a gritar la tormenta, pero en un instante a su grito se le unió el llanto de un bebé.

Lleno sus pulmones de oxígeno y se atrevió a mirar.

Ahí estaba, entre los brazos de Shamal, llorando a todo pulmón, haciéndose notar.

Mukuro sonrió al escuchar aquel llanto, y permitió que aquel sonido escapara de aquel piso y llegara a los oídos de los demás guardianes.

Lambo quedo en shok… era… ¿era un bebé lo que escuchaba?

-bienvenido… 11° Vongola- susurro el hitman mientras sonría y ocultaba su mirada bajo el sombrero

-¡ESE NIÑO LLORA AL EXTREMO!- gritaba el sol

La joven experta en artes marciales sonrió.

-será un honor protegerle- susurro la chica, jurándole lealtad a ese pequeño que aún no conocía

-bel-sempai, parece que esa bola de carne por fin nació-

-shishishi, Varia estará feliz de recibir a un nuevo subordinado-

-…. Un nuevo cielo ha aparecido…. –

Murmuro el joven castaño mientras mataba al último en la zona

Hay estaba, frente a ellos, llorando y moviendo sus manitas.

Su hijo

Ambos padres lo miraban, no podían apartar la mirada de ese pequeño ser, pero tampoco eran capaz de moverse

-hey Hibari, ven aquí-habló el doctor

La nube soltó a la tormenta y se acercó lentamente.

Shamal le dio unas tijeras, Hibari las tomo, pero las miro con duda, ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

-es una vieja tradición que el padre corte el cordón umbilical-

Hayato miraba todo desde la camilla, observaba como el japonés cortaba el cordón y le pedía a Shamal que le permitiera cargar aquel bulto de carne

Y eso fue lo último que hayato vio.

Antes de cerrar lentamente sus ojos hasta no ver nada más…

La tormenta poco a poco fue despertando, se encontraba recostado en una cama mucho más cómoda que aquella camilla, estaba de costado, y, detrás de él, abrazándolo de la cintura con cuidado se encontraba Hibari.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la nube mientras besaba aquella cabellera plateada

-físicamente… me duele todo…. Pero, me siento bien- contestó sonriente mientras se dejaba mimar

-te quedaste dormido después del parto-

-lo lamento… ¿Dónde está?-

-con Bianchi, fue a bañarlo junto con Ryohei, ese herbívoro ruidoso insistió en ayudar-

-¿que fue?-

-gané la apuesta-

-…idiota…quiero verla-

En ese momento

Bianchi entro en la habitación, Hibari se levantó y ayudo a sentarse al italiano

La joven de cabellos rosas le entregó aquel bultito vestido de amarillo, la tormenta, con cuidado lo tomo entre sus brazos, y la observo, a su pequeña.

Tenía su tez blanca, su cara pequeña y redondita, poseía una rebelde y frondosa cabellera negra, sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un leve color carmesí y le miraba atenta con esos ojos verdes que había heredado de su familia.

-es hermosa- hablo la tormenta mientras observaba a su pequeña, quien le miraba con duda y después volteaba a ver a su padre, a la nube, como queriendo decirles algo

-es nuestra hija-

La pequeña empezó a manotear, mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos y no caer víctima del sueño.

Ambos padres sonreían...por fin, estaba ahí, con ellos.

Se escuchó un golpe en seco, y 8 personas cayeron dentro de la habitación, unos encima de otros.

-shishishi rana, quítate de encima, aplastas a la realeza-

-reborn! Déjame levantarme-

-pero si yo estoy cómodo arriba tuyo vaca inútil-

-kufufu… ¿qué cómodos están todos ustedes no? Pero hagan el favor de quitarse-

Uno a uno todos se fueron poniendo de pie, y los intrusos en aquella habitación eran…

I-pin, Lambo, Mukuro, Ryohei, Bel, Fran, Reborn y Tsuna

-¿qué quieren herbívoros? No me gustan las multitudes-

-shishishi, no vinimos por ti, si no por ella… - dijo el príncipe mientras miraba aquel bultito color amarillo entre los brazos de la tormenta

-gokudera-san, Hibari-san… ¿podemos verla?- preguntó I-pin con cortesía

Ambos padres asintieron, Hibari tomo a la pequeña, y se acercó al grupo de personas, todos le rodearon ansiosos de ver a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-será toda una Hitman- habló el arcobaleno del sol

La niña miraba a todos a su alrededor, con una carita de completa ingenuidad, preguntándose quienes eran esas personas tan extrañas que no dejaban de mirarle.

Aquello era…agobiante, sus ojitos se empezaron a nublar por las lágrimas, no espero más tiempo para romper a llorar y acomodarse mejor, esconderse entre los brazos de su padre, aquellas personas le asustaban.

La nube acomodo a la pequeña en su regazo mientras la mecía con ternura, si el resto no estuvieran viendo la escena con sus propios ojos no creerían que la feroz nube pudiera ser tan delicada a la vez.

La niña por fin se calmó, hayato veía la escena desde la cama, como Hibari cargaba a su pequeña en brazos.

-herbívoros inútiles, asustan a mi hija- dijo la nube mientras se paraba a un lado de la tormenta sin soltar a su heredera.

-Hibari-san… ¿puedo cargarla?- pidió el décimo cielo mientras se acercaba a sus guardianes

-no- contestó la nube con naturalidad

-Hibari idiota, deja que el décimo la cargue-

-no quiero, es mi hija-

-también mía, deja que el décimo la cargue aunque sea por unos momentos-

De mala gana la nube aceptó, y se acercó a él joven de cabellos castaños, dándole con cuidado a su bebita de tan solo un par de horas de nacida.

Tsuna sonrió, era muy bella sin duda alguna, para la sorpresa de sus padres, la niña no lloro, miraba con atención aquel objeto brillante que colgaba del cuello del capo.

Estiro sus brazos intentando alcanzar aquel anillo vongola.

El chico de ojos miel sonrió, con cuidado la sostuvo con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro se quitaba la cadena y se la daba al infante.

La niña tomo el objeto con sus manitas, lo giro y lo observo.

-decimo… no creo que este bien que mi hija juegue con algo tan importante-

Al escuchar la vos de su madre, se escuchó una risita, era la pequeña, que trataba de llamar la atención, y de alguna manera…lo logró…

-creo que ella, en verdad quiere este anillo-

-chicos con permiso, yo soy el padrino a un lado- esa era la vos del potro salvaje, quien se acercaba a Tsuna.

-Hermanito, no es bueno que alguien tan pequeño juegue con los anillos- le arrebató el artefacto a la niña y se lo devolvió al castaño- ¡hey pequeña! Yo soy tu tío Dino-hablo el potro

-herbívoro idiota, no vayas a caer encima de ella- amenazó la nube, sabia lo torpe que podía llegar a ser su antiguo maestro.

-tranquilo Kyoya, no vengo solo, ahí están mis subordinados- todos miraron atrás, eran cerca de 20 hombres, todos con bolsas de colores, globos y peluches más grandes que ellos –perdí la apuesta, eso es un equivalente de la cantidad apostada.

-Dino-san, ¿podrías devolverme a mi hija?- preguntó la tormenta- apenas si he podido cargarla, además tu solo la vas a malcriar

-lo siento, claro, después tendrá tiempo de jugar-

Se acercó a la tormenta y le dio aquel bultito.

-el 11° cielo Vongola ha nacido…-

Hablo el mafioso de sombrero mientras el resto asentía.

Aunque sus padres aun no estuvieran del todo conformes con aquella declaración, para el resto de los presentes

La próxima Jefa de la familia se encontraba frente a ellos.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

El japonés de ojos azules recostó con cuidado a su pequeña dentro de su lujosa cuna.

Se veía tan linda cuando dormía, ya habían pasado seis meses y medio desde su nacimiento, ¡por Dios! ¡Cuánto había crecido!

Que rápido, su pequeña cada vez aumentaba de peso, cada día su cabellera negra crecía más, ¡ella lo hacía!

La miró por un rato, era tan bella.

Caminó hasta la ventana, la cual cerró, la noche era fría, su niña podría enfermarse.

Su vida había cambiado mucho, él y Hayato disfrutaban cada amanecer y anochecer, la manera en que su niña sonreía, reía, gritaba, incluso cuando lloraba.

Pero, algo no había cambiado, la tormenta aun recordaba aquella noche con la lluvia, le atormentaban aquellas imágenes, a pesar del tiempo, la nube aún no había logrado hacer que su esposo se entregara nuevamente a él.

Salió del acogedor cuarto y se aproximó al propio, cuando entro, miro al joven italiano, como este salía de la ducha y envolvía su cuerpo bajo una enorme toalla morada.

Desde lo ocurrido aquella noche, ese huraño albino no se había dejado tocar por la nube, Hibari le comprendía, entendía el miedo del menor, aquel trauma, pero no podían continuar así de por vida, deseaba dormir nuevamente entre las piernas de aquel chico.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, mientras besaba su cuello, un suspiro escapo de aquellos finos labios, comenzó a acariciarle.

La temperatura de ambos cuerpos comenzaba a subir, ambos lo querían, ambos lo deseaban

Sin embargo…

El menor se apartó bruscamente de su esposo y corrió al baño nuevamente, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

El japonés dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

La sombra de las acciones de la lluvia seguía cubriéndolos.

Caminó hasta la puerta del baño, apoyó su rostro en esta y tocó.

-Hayato… abre la puerta-

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-por favor… herbívoro lo siento…-

Escuchó como el seguro era retirado, giró la manija y entró, vio a su tormenta sentada en una esquina, envuelta en la toalla y con la mirada baja.

Se sentó también en el piso y le abrazó, le dolía tanto ver a su amado en aquel estado.

-Hibari… lo siento… no puedo-

No podía entregarse de nuevo, ni siquiera con el hombre que amaba, el padre de su niña, tenía miedo, temor a volver a ser usado, a no ser capaz de volver a sentir placer durante el acto sexual.

-shh…- le calló con un beso, un dulce beso, poco a poco se pusieron de pie – dime… ¿recuerdas, la primera noche que pasamos juntos?

El menor asintió

-bien… dime… ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo paso?-

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, sin embargo, aceptó la propuesta

-abrí la puerta, me abrazaste por la cintura y entramos en la casa mientras me besabas-

El japonés, al escuchar esto, siguió aquellas instrucción, abrazó al menor por la cintura, mientras le obligaba a salir del baño, cerraba esta puerta y le acorralaba contra la pared del cuarto, besándolo.

-continua- ordenó el carnívoro, una vez que sus labios se separaron.

-continuaste besándome, mientras elevabas una de tus rodillas entre mis piernas y me levantabas, para poder quedar a tu altura-

El azabache sonrió, coló una de sus piernas entre las del menor, flexiono su rodilla y comenzó a elevarla, hasta chocar con la entrepierna opuesta, recibiendo un gemido de respuesta, aun así continuo, la levantó más hasta que el italiano quedara a su altura, instintivamente este rodeo las caderas de la nube con sus piernas .

Volvieron a besarse

La temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaban, la distancia entre ellos cada vez escaseaba más, mientras que sus caderas comenzaban con un suave vaivén

Los recuerdos de aquella primera vez envolvían a Hayato, lo cuidadoso que fue el japonés, todo lo que le hizo sentir, quería volver a experimentar aquellas sensaciones.

-Kyoya, hazme el amor…- pidió la tormenta mientras su rostro se sonrojaba

El aludido sonrió, su plan había resultado, aquellos malos recuerdos en la mente del menor fueron por sustituidos por unos más gratos.

-con gusto- respondió mientras le abrazaba y se dirigían a la enorme y lujosa cama.

Dejó caer aquel cuero con cuidado, poco a poco mientras besaba aquel cuello blanco.

Suspiros emanaban de aquel cuerpo sometido, aprovechando la desnudes del menor, continuo descendiendo, dejando un camino de besos a su paso, capturo uno de sus pezones y lo mordisqueo, saboreándolo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

Mientras disfrutaba de aquel manjar sus manos eran incapaces de permanecer quietas, recorrieran todo aquel cuerpo, de arriba abajo, enloqueciendo al guardián albino que encajaba sus uñas en aquellas costosas sabanas de seda, a laves que desnudaba a su agresor.

Una vez que ambos pezones estuvieron duros los dejo, y continuo bajando.

Como extrañaba ese exquisito y bendito cuerpo.

Llego hasta su vientre, ahora plano, le sorprendía que su amado recuperara su figura después del embarazo, le acaricio como cuando su pequeña estaba ahí dentro, mientras introducía su lengua en el orificio de su ombligo, el cuerpo bajo suyo se removió inquieto por la acción, así que le inmovilizo tomándolo de las caderas.

Quería probarlo todo de nuevo.

-Kyoya…- suspiro el menor mientras movía sus caderas, enviándole un mensaje de que se apurara, quería sentirlo dentro suyo ya.

El ex prefecto se levantó, volteó al menor boca abajo y lubricó sus dedos.

Con cuidado introdujo uno en aquella húmeda cavidad, lo giraba con cuidado, tratando de no asustar al joven pasivo, dos dedos y el menor se agito, se tensó ante aquella sensación, Kyoya capturó el miembro de hayato con su mano libre y comenzó a masturbarle, mientras un tercer digito entraba y acariciaba la próstata del menor.

Con trabajos la tormenta podía mantenerse en aquella posición, le gustaba tanto lo que su esposo le hacía, que sentía que iba a terminar en cualquier momento.

-No, Kyoya no- dijo como pudo, tratando de detener la mano sobre su miembro.

Una curvatura de labios se formó en el rostro del nipón, comprendió el mensaje del menor, no quería terminar a menos de que él estuviese dentro de él, apretó con fuerza el miembro del albino, mientras retiraba sus dedos.

El chico sometido tenía la respiración agitada, aquel agarre en su entrepierna le parecía molesto, pero a la ves necesario.

Sintió como su esposo entraba lentamente en su interior

-… Kyoya…- habló el menor mientras un suspiro escaba de sus labios.

Una punzada de dolor le atacó, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no recibía a la nube en su interior?

Permanecieron en aquella posición por un momento, acostumbrándose a esas sensaciones nuevamente.

Se sentían principiantes, por un instante, volvían a ser aquellos niños vírgenes de secundaria que se enfrentaban a su primera experiencia sexual.

Lentamente, y en un acuerdo mutuo, comenzaron a mover sus caderas.

No existía nada más perfecto que el vaivén de sus caderas.

Cansados, se metieron bajo las colchas, estaban satisfechos, después de tanto tiempo, volvían a experimentar ese sentimiento de pasión, lujuria, amor y placer.

Victimas del cansancio e insomnio, cayeron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, como la primera vez…

6 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Un hombre de cabellos plateados y camisa tinta bajaba de un Malibu de color gris metálico.

Estaba cansado, esa misión lo había mantenido fuera de casa más tiempo de lo que esperaba, los capullos de los tulipanes de la entrada ya habían florecido.

Sacó su juego de llaves, introdujo la correcta en la cerradura y giró.

Todo era silencio, era normal, pasaban las 11 de la noche, ya deberían de estar dormidos.

Dejó su saco en el perchero, mientras que sus llaves y corbata en la mesa de la entrada, estaba cansado, había manejado todo el día para alcanzar a llegar a casa a tiempo.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de su pequeña.

Caminó rumbo al segundo piso, sin hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a ninguno de sus carnívoros.

Entró en la primera habitación, aquella pintada de rosa, lila y blanco… nada, estaba vacía.

Salió, se dirigió a su habitación y ahí estaban su esposo y su hija dormidos, la pequeña con su pijama amarilla, acostada sobre el pecho de su padre, el cual, seguía vestido con el traje del trabajo y con los zapatos puestos.

Sin poder evitarlo, el albino sonrió, como amaba a aquel par de pelinegros, el adulto tenía un pie bajo la cama, el otro sobre de esta y abrazaba a su pequeña.

La niña, no estaba en una mejor posición, si no fuera por los brazos de su padre ya hubiera caído tiempo atrás.

En esos momentos, cuando llegaba a casa y se topaba con dos matas de cabello negro se daba cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, que no volvería a estarlo, la soledad… había desaparecido de su vida con aquella nube viajera.

Se acercó con cuidado, le quito los zapatos a su esposo, para después abrazar a su pequeña y acomodarla de una forma algo más decente sobre la cama.

-herbívoro, llegas tarde-

-no fastidies y hazme espacio carnívoro idiota-

No, definitivamente, hace tiempo que había dejado de conocer aquello que solemos llamar soledad.


End file.
